Fairytale of New York
by micheletheily
Summary: Rory's life is finally getting on track: she's got a good job, a nice boyfriend and good family and friends. Running into Logan Huntzberger was not a part of her plan... Luckily, they become friends and try to get over their past. But, the past has a hard time staying there and it's a long road to where they want to and are meant to be. Eventually Rogan.(Bad summary, good story :))
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

" _Next stop, Fulton Street Station"_

Rory Gilmore glanced up from the book in her lap as the train crawled to a stop next to the train platform. Sighing, she stood up and left the carriage, striding purposefully out of the station to survey Tribeca. She stopped and slipped her phone out of her exquisite pink Birkin bag and replacing it with the book she was holding. She pulled up the maps application and set directions to the office of the New Yorker Magazine head offices, where she was due for an interview in 15 minutes. She had been worried that she'd be late and breathed a sigh of relief seeing that the walk would only be 3 minutes, giving her ample time to grab a quick cup of coffee to boost her confidence before the important meeting. Luck was on her side today, as there was a coffee stand just outside the imposing building that housed the New Yorker offices. As she made her way up towards the 35th floor in the elegant and ornate elevator, she gulped down her coffee, popped a mint tic tac and put a smile on her face, ready to step out into their offices. Flashing a smile at the receptionist as she mentioned her name and impending meeting, Rory felt confident for the first time in a few months now, the nerves settling as she approached the door of Leslie Abernathy, the brilliant editor of The New Yorker culture section.

"Rory Gilmore, I'm Leslie Abernathy, thank you for coming in." The petite woman smiled sincerely as she shook Rory's hand before perching herself on her chair with ease and grace.

"Ms. Abernathy, thank you so much for the opportunity to interview for The New Yorker, it is a dream come true to be sitting here."

Abernathy laughed softly before a serious expression crossed her face. The woman may have been small but her interviewing skills definitely packed a punch and while, at first, Rory was slightly shocked by the woman's intense demeanour, she quickly recovered and she liked to believe that she was on the verge of impressing the woman. The intensity and fervour with which Abernathy discussed the work and dedication of the The New Yorker reminded Rory of her college roommate Paris Gellar, whom she had not spoken to in a few months, whose intensity was second-to-none and got her to the prominent residency she now claimed at Boston General Hospital.

"Well, Miss Gilmore, I think you will make an excellent addition to the culture department here… Don't let me down." Abernathy said, her serious tone undermined by the twinkle of glee in her eye.

"So… I got the job?" Rory asked tentatively, silently chiding herself for sounding like a naive 16 year old again.

The small woman's face broke out into a large smile. "Yes you got the job! Congratulations! Now, we don't need to know until Monday morning, so you can take your time to decide - "

Rory interrupted her as politely as she could manage. "I don't need time, I'll definitely take it." She said, smiling.

"Great! If you report to HR now, you can get the paperwork signed and start work by Monday, if that's okay with you?" Rory nodded, smiling at the notion that she would be working at The New Yorker come Monday.

The two shook hands and Rory made to leave the office, a goofy grin plastered on her face.

"Welcome to the team!" Abernathy called as Rory left the Culture department in search of HR.

An hour later, Rory was allowed to leave the building with her very own ID badge around her neck as well as a hearty cramp in her hand, from all the signatures, to remember the day by. As soon as she left the building, she dialled the number for her mother's phone, anxious to give her the good news.

"Lorelai Gilmore's phone, if you're calling to console me because my only daughter has abandoned me for the big city, please press one."

"Mom?"

"Excuse me, I recognise your voice… you sound like the daughter I once had, before she left me for New York and hasn't called me in 8 days."

"Mom…" Rory chastised, smiling as she stepped into a cab.

"8 days!" Lorelai exclaimed, startling Rory. "We haven't spoken in 8 days! You haven't told me about your life, what you're doing, where you're working, who you're dating - in 8 days!"

"Okay I get it Mom, I'm sorry!" Rory said, chuckling slightly at her mother.

"Well, being the big-hearted and nice person that I am, I will forgive you, the dear fruit of my loins."

"Gee, thanks, I appreciate it." Rory remarked wryly.

"So… what have you called to tell me, sweets? What has happened in the last 8 days of radio silence?"

"Okay hold on to your hat- " She started to say but was interrupted by a fast-talking Lorelai. Rory could practically hear the smirk on her face.

"What if I don't have a hat? Should I get a hat so I can hold it while you tell me your news? Do I even have a hat? Maybe I should go buy a hat…?" Lorelai rambled.

"Mom! I got a job at the New Yorker as the culture staff writer!"

"Oh my god! Why did you let me talk for so long? Congrats honey!"

"Oh yeah, like I could have stopped you." Rory rolled her eyes, struggling to balance her phone while attempting to unlock the door to the apartment she shared with her friend, Pandora Ellsworth.

"Yeah… you're right there. As you know and inherited, there is no stopping the endless and highly entertaining babble that comes out of my mouth. Anyway, we have to celebrate! How about I head to New York tonight and we can hit the town, paint it red, have food and drinks and then pass out on the floor in the kitchen surrounded by chocolate?"

Rory chuckled, "Sounds good, Mom, just call me when you're here. I'm gonna take a shower, see you later."

"Love you sweets."

"Love you too Mom."

Rory dropped her purse onto the couch and grabbed a glass of water from the kitchen before heading to the bathroom to take a quick shower. Just as she was stepping out of the shower, the front door swung open with Dora dropping her handbag, keys and several shopping bags in the front hall.

"I am exhausted!" Dora exclaimed, flinging herself dramatically onto the lumpy but somewhat comfortable red couch that adorned their quirky and mismatched living room.

"Long day of shopping?" Rory asked, stepping out from her room in sweatpants, an extremely large Yale t-shirt she had discovered at the back of her wardrobe and her hair wrapped in a towel.

"Yes, it was positively debilitating." She remarked, faking a high society English accent. "But absolutely amazing." She grinned wickedly.

"And did Jesse enjoy you commandeering his American Express black card?" Rory smirked at the thought of Dora's "boyfriend", despite the fact they refused to admit their relationship status and feelings to anyone.

"I believe so, I did make it worth his while after all." She smirked and winked, letting out a loud cackle before proceeding to devour the bags at her feet.

Dora started flinging the various items of clothing, shoes and lingerie around the room, chattering on about where each item was from, how much it cost, the look on Jesse's face when she picked out certain things from Victoria Secret. Rory made the appropriate comments regarding her impeccable style, chuckled at the thought of Jesse and often left Dora rambling on in order to make and drink copious amounts of coffee.

"So, my mom is headed here later and we were going to grab dinner and then go out, do you want to join us?"

Dora nodded and clapped, "Yay, a night out! Are we celebrating anything special?"

"Oh yeah! I forgot to say earlier, what with the shopping bags and all, I got the culture writing job at the New Yorker." Rory said, smiling.

She grabbed her ID badge from her bag to show Dora. Dora jumped up and squealed, pulling Rory into a hug.

"Congrats! I knew you had it in you! And even more exciting is that we can afford to stay in this lovely lovely apartment together."

"Yeah I'm very happy about that, I was very close to cutting coffee out of my life and, as you well know, depriving a Gilmore girl of coffee is a very dangerous thing to do."

"We should call Shawn and Jesse, maybe they can bring some of their cute friends." Dora winked conspiratorially.

"You're going to ask your boyfriend to bring cute friends for you to hook up with?" Rory asked incredulously, laughing at her friend.

"He's not my boyfriend! We're just…"

"Keeping it casual?" Rory finished for her as Dora nodded, unaware of the unsure look upon her own face. Rory smirked and was about to make a comment when the doorbell rang, signalling the arrival of Lorelai Gilmore the 2nd.

"Hello to my favourite daughter!" Lorelai said, hugging her daughter tightly.

"You say that to all your daughters." Rory replied, pouting.

"Yes but this time I mean it." Lorelai grinned. "It's nice to see you! And hi Dora, how are you?"

"Positively darling Lorelai!" Dora drawled in a posh accent before breaking out into a smile and hugging Rory's mother like it was her own. "It's so nice to see you Lorelai! I hope you don't mind me crashing the family celebrations tonight!"

"Dora, you and Rory have been friends for 9 years, you took care of her on the campaign trail and you have pretty things in my size, you're practically family."

"Perfect!" She chirped, skipping down the hall towards her room in order to get ready.

Before long, the three girls were ready. Rory was in a black skater dress that came up just above her knees, wearing her favourite pair of shoes; silver Jimmy Choo heels. Dora, on the other hand, was wearing a silver skirt that left very little to the imagination paired with her signature black velvet heels and a black long sleeve velvet top with a sweetheart neckline. Lorelai had opted for a simpler yet still slightly inappropriate outfit for someone of her age and marital status. As she admired herself in the mirror, wearing very tight-fitting and hip-hugging black jeans with a red lace blouse that had a plunging neckline. The three girls were ready to hit the streets, choosing a burger place a couple blocks away for their evening meal before heading out to Dora and Rory's usual bar to meet up with Shawn and Jesse. Walking into the crowded bar, Dora spotted their friends at a booth in the back and made a beeline straight for them, Lorelai and Rory following close behind. The group greeted each other excitedly and introductions were made to a man and woman that were unfamiliar to Rory, Dora and Lorelai. The man sat next to Jesse and introduced himself as Elliot, a family friend of Jesse's that worked at the same investment firm. He had sandy blonde hair and hazel eyes, a signature smirk plastered on his face as he shook hands with Rory. He reminded Rory, and Lorelai for that matter, of a certain blonde-haired, hazel-eyed boy that she had known in her days at Yale. An image of the smirking Logan Huntzberger flashed quickly in Rory's mind but she shook it out of her head, refusing to think about him and his face, just as she had the past 9 years. Smiling, Rory turned to the other girl at the table. Shawn had his arm strewn loosely around her shoulders and smiled down at her, giving Rory another wistful pang, which she ignored. The girl smiled at Rory warily and introduced herself as Ellie, Shawn's girlfriend of three weeks. As they settled into their seats, all with alcoholic drinks of some sort, the conversation flowed easily, with all of them toasting Rory's success in getting a staff writer position at The New Yorker as well as Lorelai's recent nuptials. Dora and Jesse kept glancing at each other, not realising that the others were smirking and observing them with amusement. As Rory, Lorelai and Shawn knew, that day was their so-called 'anniversary', but as they weren't strictly exclusively or together, they tried not to acknowledge it, but that didn't mean they didn't want to acknowledge it. Rory rolled her eyes at her two friends, wishing they would just get their act together and stop dancing around each other.

"I spot a very attractive girl at the bar, anyone want a drink?" Elliot declared, getting a hearty laugh from those around the table.

"Is she a red-head?" Jesse asked, clearly trying to tease him.

"That was a one-time phase, let it go dude." He said before slipping out the booth and approaching the beautiful blonde girl sipping her drink by the bar.

"Red-heads?" Rory asked, curious as to the context of the joke.

"Elliot had a phase for a few years when we were younger where he would only date red-heads. He refused to date any girl that didn't have red hair. He's over it now apparently." Jesse finished, nodding his head to Elliot and the blonde's impending exit from the bar. Elliot turned as he got to the door, winking at the group and smirking before shrugging on his coat and coasting out the door.

Shawn chuckled and turned to Rory. "That reminds me of that guy you used to tell me about, the drunk Australian that was super into red-heads. Your friend at Yale? What was his name?"

"Finn." Rory said quietly, fiddling with her hands and taking a large sip of her martini. Lorelai looked at her daughter and knew exactly what, or who, she was thinking about. She reached over and grabbed Rory's hand, squeezing lightly, earning a small smile.

"Finn! That was it! He seems like a cool guy. You should invite him out with us one day!" Shawn drank all of his remaining beer, adding to his highly inebriated state.

"Um… We don't really keep in touch…"

"Oh. Never mind then." He said, sighing. He turned to Ellie and leaned down to kiss her on his way to the bar for a new drink, offering to refill the drinks for the table.

"So, Rory, anyone special in your life?" Ellie asked, the wary smile once again appearing on her face.

"Yeah, I have a boyfriend; Jeremy." Rory replied, smiling widely at her, hoping to gain her trust and friendship.

Ellie visibly relaxed and actually smiled at Rory, any trace of wariness immediately disappearing.

"That's wonderful!" She paused, evaluating her enthusiasm. "I mean, that you're all in happy relationships, like I am." She clarified, chuckling nervously.

"We're not in a relationship." Jesse and Dora said simultaneously, trying not to glance at each other.

"Oh. Right. I just assumed, sorry…" She trailed off, thankful for Shawn's return and distraction.

The conversation subsided slightly following the relationships conversation, prompting Dora to slyly leave with Jesse in tow to his apartment and Rory and Lorelai to take leave of the group and head home for one of their patented Gilmore movie nights.

—

"So…Chinese, pizza, twizzlers and Dirty Dancing?" Lorelai asked, holding up the takeout menus and the DVD in question.

"Ooh yes! And Grease too!" Rory called from the kitchen as she grabbed some wine for the two of them.

The two settled on the couch and got to watching their two favourite musical films, laughing and singing along badly. Halfway through a second viewing of Grease, Rory's cellphone rang with an emphatic rendition of Sister Sledge's "We Are Family". Knowing it was her step-sister April, she immediately answered with a smile, setting the phone on speaker so that Lorelai could talk to April as well.

"Hey April, what's up?"

"Hey Rory, um… Could I come over?"

"Now? Is something wrong?" Lorelai asked.

"Oh… Hey Lorelai. Yeah I'm fine, I just really need to talk to someone and get out of here, is that okay?"

"Of course sweetie, come over and we can pig out and talk. I mean, Rory and I already got a head start but I'm sure you can catch up!" Lorelai said, laughing.

"Thank you guys so much!" April hung up the phone promptly which coincidentally coincided with a knock at the door. It was April. April immediately pulled Rory into a hug before pouring herself a glass of wine in the kitchen and then heading over to the couch where Lorelai was currently laying with blankets and pillows galore.

"Woah kid, that's a mighty big glass of wine you got there… What's wrong?" Lorelai commented, eyeing up April's glass of wine. April rolled her eyes and stated that she was in fact over 21 and took a seat.

"It's just… Matthew! He's being so great but so annoying but so clingy but so there for me and I just… don't know what to do!" April drank half the glass, surprising both herself and the Gilmore girls. Matthew Pembley was April's loving and devoted boyfriend of the past 5 years.

"Honey, we're gonna need a bit more than that."

"Well okay, so, the other day I was talking about how busy I was at med-school and how I barely had any time for anything. Which he took to mean I didn't have time for him, which is not what I meant at all! I meant I didn't have time to go to Stars Hollow to visit Dad and you - " She nodded at Lorelai, taking the break as an opportunity to drink more wine. "And see Rory even though we live in the same city and go to New Mexico to see Mom and even see any of my friends. All I do is go to class, come home and see Matthew and then study and repeat. And he just got so mad and we started yelling at each other and it just escalated from there, I don't know what to do!" April was nearly in hysterics by this point, causing both Rory and Lorelai to hug her from each side on the couch.

"April, I'm sure everything's fine, you guys will make up." Rory said soothingly.

"You haven't heard the worst part." April replied, shaking her head slowly and taking in a big gulp of wine. "But, before I tell you, you have to promise to keep it a secret. You can't tell anyone - " She pointed at Rory, who nodded, "And you can't tell Dad." She said to Lorelai. Lorelai took in a sharp breath, hesitation on her face.

April continued on in the silence. "I know, you guys are married and you have a whole 'we have no secrets' thing going on because that's what broke you up the first and second time. But, I just need you to keep this to yourself for a while. I will tell Dad, I will. But right now I need to talk it out with the both you and I can't have Dad knowing and flipping out and clouding my mind, you know?" She looked at both of them meaningfully. "Rory, you're like the sister I never had and I'm so glad I have you in New York. And Lorelai, without my mom near me, you're the next best thing and I just need the two of you to talk to me and advise me and help me and just, not tell Dad. Please?" April breathed in heavily following her diatribe and awaited the answers of the two women.

"Breathe Zsa Zsa Gabor." Lorelai remarked wryly, wrapping her arm around April's shoulders.

"She certainly is a Gilmore girl, isn't she Mom?" Rory said, smiling and joining in the group hug.

"We'll keep your secret. For a while." Lorelai said. "Now spill."

"He… asked me to marry him." Her eyes flitted between the looks of shocks on their faces, smiling sarcastically into her wine glass. "Now, you see my problem!" She exclaimed, downing the rest of her wine in one gulp.

"Maybe… enough wine for now sweetie?" Lorelai guided the glass to the coffee table and took the opportunity to grab the twizzlers on the table, offering one to both her 'daughters'.

"What did you say?" Rory asked tentatively, afraid of both the answer and her step-sister's reaction to the question.

"I told him… I had to think about it. I couldn't answer him and he just looked, so broken. He asked me in the spur of the moment, after our fight about time and being busy and commitment. But, he had a ring, a beautiful ring, hidden in his coat pocket, so clearly he'd been thinking about this for a while right?"

Rory looked at her hands, distracted by April's answer and the memories it stirred up. She couldn't help but think about the one and only proposal she herself had gotten all those years ago. She had said the same thing, she had told _him_ that she'd had to think about it. And he'd looked broken too. That beautiful blond boy, upset and broken by her words. Rory sighed and shook herself out of her reverie, refusing to think about something she'd hidden away in her mind and memories for all these years. She looked at April, grabbed her hand and decided to focus on her step-sister instead.

"What was the ring like?" Lorelai inquired, a curious look on her face. April smiled and pulled a small black velvet box from her pocket to show them. As she opened it, her grin spread and her eyes were twinkling with the sparkle of the 3 carat solitaire diamond with two smaller pear-shaped diamonds on the side.

"Wow." Rory and Lorelai said simultaneously. Lorelai took the ring from April and started comparing it to the 4 carat solitaire diamond and emerald clustered engagement ring Luke had given her after their second reconciliation.

"I like mine better but that sure is a pretty ring."

"Yeah it is…" April said dreamily, staring at the ring in front of her.

"Oh my god. It's the Harlequin romance face! Mom, she has Harlequin romance face!" Rory exclaimed, remembering the 'in-love' face that Paris had dubbed as her 'harlequin romance face' during college.

"Oh my god. She's right! You have Harlequin romance face!" Lorelai agreed, hitting April on the arm.

"Ow! My what? What is a Harlequin romance face?"

"It's the face you get when you're super in love with someone and you're super happy. Like on the cover of a Harlequin romance novel?" Rory clarified, smirking at April's confused and defensive expression.

"You want to say yes, don't you?" Lorelai asked April, her face sympathetic and loving.

"No. Maybe. I don't know!" April buried her face into her hands, groaning as a result of her current situation. "I love him you know?" She whispered to herself.

"Honey, if you want to say yes, you should say yes."

"April, Mom once said to me that with the right person, at the right time, you'll just know. You won't have to hesitate and it won't matter how old you are or who approves or disapproves. What matters is the two of you. If you love each other, if you want to say yes, then say yes. We will support you. Right mom?"

"Of course sweetheart." They hugged each other again and looked at April expectantly, begging for her to decide her fate.

"I… think… I want to say yes. We've been together 5 years and, I think… No, I know, I want to marry him." She said, smiling confidently at both Rory and Lorelai. They all squealed, grinning broadly. Rory went to the kitchen cabinet to grab the bottle of champagne that had been waiting for a special occasion. She popped the cork and squealed again, pouring each of them a large glass of champagne.

"Congrats babe! You know what the next challenge is though right? After deciding to say yes?" April looked at Lorelai quizzically, waiting for her to enlighten her. "Telling your dad!" Lorelai clapped in glee, laughing. April paled and Rory immediately reassured her.

"Don't worry, we will both be there to help you break the news gently to Luke. I'm sure he'll be thrilled! Or… at least, not as murderous, with us in support of this." Rory smiled at April, "It'll be fine, I promise."

"Are you going to call Matthew and tell him now?" Rory questioned, remembering that April's 'fiance' didn't even know that they were engaged.

"No, I'm just going to wait until tomorrow, I want to see his face when I tell him. Can we just drink champagne and watch tv? Can I stay the night as well?"

"Well we're already out of champagne and Dora forgot to pay the cable bill, so how about coffee and Grease instead?"

"Sold!"

The three settled on the couch after Rory brewed coffee, restarting Grease and adding Chicago to their evening's repertoire. They all fell asleep on the couch and woke up with the sun streaming in through the curtains. Rory was shaken awake by a shrill ringing of her phone's Marimba ringtone. In her fatigue, she reached out and attempted to either turn it off or answer it, either one would be acceptable. Somehow she was able to swipe right and groggily said hello into the phone, not bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Rory?" The disapproving voice of Emily Gilmore came through loud and clear, forcing Rory to jump up from the couch, dislodging both April and Lorelai and waking them up. As they got up, seeing that it was Rory's fault that they were awoken so early after their late night, they became indignant and were about to yell at Rory for her sudden jump. She flailed her arms around in a frantic effort to warn Lorelai and April before they said anything to attract the attention of her grandmother.

"Hi Grandma! How are you?" Rory said loudly into the phone, her eyes wide and staring at her crazy mother and step-sister.

April shut up immediately, smirking and sinking into the couch while Lorelai physically flinched from the phone and her daughter, a look of shock on her face.

"Rory, were you still sleeping? At 8:30 in the morning? You're not a child, you shouldn't still be sleeping at this time. Wait, are you sick? Are you depressed? Are you pregnant? Oh my god, please tell me you're not pregnant!" Emily lectured, not letting Rory get a word in edgewise.

"Grandma! No, I'm not sick, I'm not depressed and I'm not pregnant, I promise. I was about to get up but you called before my alarm could ring."

"You weren't going to get up before 8:30, why?" Emily sniffed indignantly.

"I was up late last night, working and then celebrating with some friends."

"Celebrating? Celebrating what?"

"I got the culture writer job at The New Yorker."

"Oh my, that is just wonderful! Congratulations! Now this deserves celebrating, you must come to dinner tonight!"

"Oh… um… Grandma I don't think I can."

"Nonsense, you must. It's Friday and there's something to celebrated, we must have Friday night dinner." Rory could hear Emily's voice change slightly, which was a sure sign that Rory was about to get guilt tripped into whatever it is Emily wanted her to do. "I never get to see you, or your mother, and the house has just been so empty since your grandfather died, God rest his soul. Please, oh please, come join me for dinner this evening?"

Rory sighed, "Okay Grandma, I'll come to dinner tonight."

"Could you maybe get your mother to come too? I just never see her, despite the fact that she lives only 20 minutes away from me - "

Rory cut her off before she could start on another lecture and said she would 'try' to convince her mom, without making any promises, to the distaste of Lorelai sitting on the couch.

"Oh wonderful Rory! I'm so looking forward to seeing you! You can bring anyone you'd like to the dinner this evening, considering it's a special celebration. How about that boyfriend of yours? Or one of your friends? Your mother should bring Luke! And that daughter of his, if he wants?"

"Sure Grandma, I'll ask."

"Wonderful! I'll see you this evening. Bye Rory."

Rory hung up the phone and flopped onto the couch in between April Lorelai, sighing.

"Grandma is exhausting."

"By George, I think she's got it!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Ha Ha Ha. You know, she wants both of you and Luke, and Jeremy to come?"

"Why does she want me to come?" April scrunched up her nose in confusion.

"I think she's trying a whole nice maternal thing, because you're my step-sister and we're friends as well maybe?"

"Maybe I should, it might be a good opportunity to tell Dad, he'll be too scared of Emily to get mad at me." April smirked, pondering the idea in her mind.

Lorelai looked at April with pride, "This girl thinks big, I like it." She said to Rory, smiling.

—

Hours later, April, Rory and Matthew were standing outside the Gilmore house, waiting for Lorelai and Luke to arrive and accompany them inside. April had told Matthew at lunch that day, after leaving Rory's apartment, that she would accept his proposal. Rory had espoused congratulations and gave hugs when she had picked them up to drive to dinner. Both Matthew and April were nervous about telling Luke the news and were pacing the driveway while Rory was trying to reassure that Luke would be happy about the news, despite not actually believing it herself.

"Hey April, don't forget to take the ring off, you don't want the surprise ruined by your hand." Rory remarked.

"Oh don't worry, it's here." She said, taking a chain out from her button up black silk blouse with the ring secured on the end of it.

"Put it away, they're here." Matthew said, his nerves evident on his face.

Luke's green truck pulled up behind Rory's prius and was barely at a stop before Lorelai was out and bounding towards them.

"You're going to get yourself killed if you jump out before I've stopped!" Luke grumbled, getting out of his truck.

"Eh, I'm fine." Lorelai scoffed, hugging Rory, April and Matthew in turn. Luke hugged Rory and April as well before begrudgingly shaking hands with a visibly shaking Matthew.

They all stood at the door, apprehensive to what awaited them behind the extravagant wood and marble. Rory took the plunge and rang the doorbell, patiently waiting for Emily's appearance.

"Well hello! Come in, come in!" Emily exclaimed, ushering all of them into the foyer. The maid took their bags and coats and led the entire group into the living room for drinks.

"What would everyone like to drink?"

"Martinis for Rory, April and me, please!" Lorelai said.

"A beer would be great, if you have it Emily." Luke replied.

Matthew stayed quiet and mumbled something about being 'fine'.

"Wait, you're drinking a martini?" Luke asked April incredulously as Emily passed the martinis to the girls.

"Yeah?" April questioned, sipping her drink.

"Since when do you drink martinis? Do you drink now? You shouldn't be drinking!" Luke nearly shouted.

"Luke, honey, she's 23." Lorelai said, trying to pacify him.

"Doesn't mean she should be drinking." He grumbled but decided to let the matter job as he saw the logic in what she was saying.

"So, Rory, where's that boyfriend of yours this evening?" Emily asked.

"He… was busy. Sorry, grandma."

"Oh, well that's alright. And April, this is your boyfriend?"

"Yeah, Matthew, sorry I forgot to introduce him properly."

"Oh, that's quite alright. How long have you been together?"

"5 years. Um…" April hesitated, wondering if this was the right moment to bring up her new engagement. She looked to Lorelai and Rory for support and saw them both subtly nodding at her to take the plunge and tell Emily and her dad.

"We're engaged." Matthew blurted out, taking the lead from his fiance.

"You're what?!" Luke shouted, eyes bulging.

"Luke, honey…" Lorelai said, with an hand on his arm, trying to keep him calm.

"Since when? You're 23! You're too young to be engaged! You can't throw your life away for this punk!" Luke spat, standing up from the couch and pointing at Matthew's shrinking form.

"Dad… I'm not too young and I'm not throwing anything away! I love him, we've been together 5 years and us getting married doesn't change the fact that I'm at med-school and that I'm going to become a doctor. Stop freaking out!"

"Sir, I love your daughter - " Matthew started.

Luke cut him off, somewhat more calm. "Shut up punk."

"Luke. Calm down, I know you're upset. But April and Matthew want to do this. They love each other and they want to get married. Everything will be okay." Lorelai said calmly, pulling him back down the couch. It was clear that he was starting to see some logic in what they were saying about the decision.

"I don't like this. Everything's going to change, it's too intense and set in stone, it's not going to be wide-open for you anymore. You're not going to be free." He said.

April started to speak but Rory cut her off, wanting to support her step-sister and having some personal feelings come through from what Luke was saying.

"They love each other. As long as they're together, everything will be okay. Life isn't going to be closed off and it's not that they're not going to be free. As long as they love each other, the whole 'wide-open' thing isn't an issue." They looked at Rory in surprise and were too absorbed in April and Matthew to notice Rory sit down and say to herself, "It never should've been an issue…"

"I think this is wonderful. You've been together 5 years and you clearly love each other dearly. This is wonderful news!" Emily proclaimed.

Luke looked at all of them in disbelief before sighing in resignation. He glared at Matthew and said menacingly, "Don't you dare hurt her."

The dinner went on without anymore hitches, simply congratulations to April on her engagement and Rory's triumph in becoming a staff writer for The New Yorker.

"So… Rory, you and Jeremy have been together for a while now, any thoughts to marriage?" Emily said slyly during the dessert course.

"Grandma, we've only been together 8 months, marriage is definitely not on the table." She replied, focusing intently on her chocolate cake instead of on Grandma's disappointed expression.

Lorelai let out a breath that she hadn't realised she'd been holding and was very relieved to hear that her daughter wasn't thinking about marriage with Jeremy. For Lorelai, while Jeremy was a nice enough guy, she didn't really think of him as Rory's 'one'. Luke leaned in to whisper to Lorelai, a smug smile on his face after her visible relief at Rory's lack of impending nuptials.

"See, it's not fun when it's your daughter is it?" He asked her rhetorically.

"Shush you." She said in response.

Another hour later, Friday night dinner was over and the Gilmore-Danes, and Matthew, were leaving the large house. Rory, April and Matthew followed behind Luke's truck to Stars Hollow, deciding last minute to stay there for the night instead for driving back to New York and spending the day in the quaint little town. Rory and April retreated to their recently renovated bedrooms in the garage, giving more space and privacy when they were home while Luke marched Matthew into Rory's old room in the house, the current unofficial guest room, making sure to separate Matthew from his precious daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

Lorelai came bounding into the girl's rooms in the garage, waking them up with a very energetic "Good Morning Vietnam!".

"I hate you." Rory mumbled into her pillow.

"I agree." April piped up.

"Oh come on, it's like 11:30, we've got some classic Stars Hollow sightseeing to do! We're going to start with coffee and burgers for lunch, come on up and at'em, let's go!"

A half hour later, Lorelai, Rory, April and Matthew were walking into Luke's diner. Luke greeted them all warmly, while somehow managing to glare at Matthew's hand intertwined with April's. When Matthew caught his glare, he immediately dropped April's hand, nervously putting both hands into his pockets. They sat at a table and ordered burgers and coffee, the Gilmore's usual order.

"Rory you're back!" A voice cried from the back of the diner. Rory glanced around before her eyes settled on her childhood best friend, Lane.

"Lane! Oh my god, it's so nice to see you! How are you? How's Zack? How're the boys?" She asked in one breath, jumping up to hug her old friend and then dragging her down to sit at their table.

"Hey Lorelai, April and… Matthew, right?" Matthew nodded and the others greeted Lane as well before Rory grabbed her attention once again.

"I'm great, Zack's great, the boys are great." Lane said, smiling.

"Gee William Carlos Williams, is that all?" Rory said sarcastically, smirking at her friend.

"Zack's at home with the boys, who just started kindergarten. He's a full-time stay at home dad now. And I, am in a new band, and we're playing 3 steady gigs a week!"

"Wow! A lot has changed in 2 months! Why didn't you call me?"

"Yeah, sorry, it's been a bit of a whirlwind."

"Where are you playing? I'll come see you play."

"We play at The Village Underground on Wednesdays, Fridays and Saturdays."

"In New York? Wow, that's amazing Lane! But, um, isn't it kind of hard to play there and live in Stars Hollow?"

"That was what I thought. Which is why I don't live in Stars Hollow anymore."

"What? Where do you live?"

"We signed the papers on an apartment in New York last week!"

"And you didn't tell me?! Lane!" Rory exclaimed, excited that her childhood best friend would live in the same place as her once again.

"I wanted to surprise you in New York next week but since you're here now… I thought I should just tell you. You can help me move!"

"Of course I'll help you! Whatever can fit in my car, I'll bring up tonight."

"Thank you, you're a blessing. Now, tell me about you, how's life in New York?"

"I got a job at The New Yorker, I start Monday."

"Wow, top of the line, very impressive. And your friends? Your boyfriend? How's stuff with them?"

"Yeah everyone's good. Dora and Jesse - you've met them right - they're still doing this crazy casual thing even though everyone knows they want more. Shawn got a new girlfriend, pretty, blonde, slightly jealous of me until she realised I had a boyfriend and no interest in Shawn. Jeremy's… working a lot but he's good, I guess."

"I guess?"

"Yeah, I don't know, I haven't talked to him much lately." Rory said, avoiding Lane's gaze and noticing that both April and Lorelai had suddenly become very quiet.

"Hmm, I guess we'll talk about this later?" Lane whispered, alluding to the intent gazes of those around the table. Rory nodded quickly and smiled, turning into the table and very forcefully changed the subject. The five of them got into a nice groove that continued throughout lunch, until Lane had to leave to continue packing up her apartment and Lorelai insisted on instigating the next phase of her Stars Hollow day. They had left Matthew to his own devices in the diner, to "bond" with Luke, while the girls went to the beauty supply store, the book store and then to the Dragonfly Inn to meet up with Sookie and have scones and coffee. The girls reunited with Matthew and Luke that evening, getting takeout from Jojo's to eat in the Black, White and Read bookstore while watching the feature of the week, Aladdin. Later that evening, Rory, April and Matthew piled into her Prius, along with several boxes of Lane and Zack's stuff, ready for the long drive back to New York. When they reached the city, the traffic was catastrophically slow but they eventually reached Matthew and April's apartment in Williamsburg. She dropped them off and then headed for the East Village, where her and Dora's apartment was located. She pulled into the underground garage and, leaving Lane's boxes in the car, made her way upstairs to her bed where she promptly collapsed and fell asleep.

—

Sunday was Lane day. Rory woke up late, again, and rushed out the door to make it to Lane's apartment in Queens. The traffic didn't help with Rory's tardiness, as she had to drive with Lane's boxes instead of taking the subway. She finally made it, making sure to park her car in the nearby garage, paying the somewhat exorbitant fees rather than risking parking on the street. It wasn't exactly the best neighbourhood, but not the worst either. As Rory walked up the stairs and surveyed the building and streets, she noted that it was actually better than the apartment she'd had with Paris and Doyle at Yale, which could only be a tick in the pro column, as far as she was concerned.

"Rory! Thank god you're here, I need sanity and oestrogen." Lane said, pulling Rory into her new apartment.

"Hey Lane, hey Zack, Brian, Gil." She noted, nodding to Lane's husband and fellow bandmates. They were currently popping bubble wrap and ripping apart cardboard boxes like the Hulk. Rory rolled her eyes.

"Boys, how about you head down to Rory's car and grab the boxes?" Lane asked, receiving no acknowledgment in response. "Boys! That was not a request. Go." Lane shouted, pointing at the door in a marching order kind of way. The boys set their toys down and begrudgingly trudged down to grab the numerous boxes in Rory's car, grabbing the keys from her as they left.

"So, packing is going well huh?" Rory commented as she sat down. She was rewarded with a loud groan emanating from where her best friend had sunk to the floor.

"They're so infuriating! And, they're just so dumb? Boys are dumb, Rory, did you know that?"

"No, I didn't, alert the presses."

"You're funny."

"Thanks, it's my inner Lorelai. Hey, I just realised, it'll be easier for me to be your Lorelai Gilmore to Steve and Kwan now that you've moved to the city."

"Oh yeah, that is pretty great." Lane said, smiling. She walked over to Rory and hugged her tightly. "I've missed you Rory."

"I've missed you too Lane. I'm sorry I've been so busy and absent and neglectful and a million other synonyms like that and just, a bad friend."

"Hey, it's okay. It's not like I've been beating down your door either. We are and always will be best friends and it'll just be so much easier with us both in the city and with Zack taking care of the boys. Okay, enough of that, we need to talk about you and Jeremy."

"Ugh, do we have to?" Lane only looked at Rory in response, forcing her to sit down on the nearest box and pout.

"Okay, well, we've just been drifting apart lately. I don't know if I like him anymore."

"What did he do?"

"Nothing, that's the problem! He's perfect. And he loves me. But, April and Matthew are engaged and grandma was talking about when I'd get married to Jeremy. And I thought about being married to Jeremy and I realised that I'd never thought about it, or about our future, and I didn't really want to think about it."

"That doesn't bode well."

"No, it really doesn't. But, I'll stick it out for a while longer. Maybe I will grow to love him? I mean, it has only been eight months right? Right."

"Sure." Lane agreed, skeptical of Rory's idea of 'growing to love someone' but choosing not to interfere with her stubborn friend. The rest of the day had the two girls and the boys, once they'd returned, having unpacked every last box. By 7pm, the apartment actually looked liveable and lived in. Zack returned to Stars Hollow to relieve Mrs Kim of the boys, he was bringing them up to New York the next morning and Gil went with him as he had to get home to his wife and children. Brian had a date with a girl from Woodbridge. It was just Lane and Rory left and they decided to treat themselves, after a long day of hard unpacking (despite making the boys do most of the manual labour), to dinner and drinks at the pub by Rory's house. Lane hadn't wanted to stay in her new apartment all alone that night so she was crashing with Rory. Dora had told her that she was going to be at Jesse's again, so Lane was going to commandeer her bed.

—

The next morning, the two hugged goodbye quickly as Lane had to rush to get her sons to their new school and Rory had to start her new job at The New Yorker. Rory rushed towards Tribeca, barely having time to grab a cup of coffee before reporting to the front desk on the culture floor.

"Rory Gilmore, I'm starting today." She said, smiling and flashing her ID badge at Rebecca, the receptionist.

"If you wait here one second, Louise from HR and Marketing will come and show you around, help you get the lay of the land."

"Great, thanks." Rory waited by the desk and, after a few minutes, she heard her name being called by a familiar voice from behind her.

"Rory Gilmore, as I live and breathe, it's been a long time."

"Louise Grant? You're the HR and Marketing person?" She asked incredulously. Louise put her hand on her hip and eyed Rory, a small smile present on her face.

"Yeah, don't look so surprised. I actually did something with my life. Now, give me a hug." She grinned and pulled Rory into a hug, careful not to spill Rory's coffee. Louise and Rory walked around the office with her pointing out the different departments and people while they simultaneously caught up on each other's lives since they last saw each other in Florida on spring break. By the end of their tour, Louise had left Rory at her desk on the newsroom floor and had given her her number so that they could go for a drink later. Rory slowly pulled out her folders, laptop and the three picture frames she planned to keep on her desk there. One was of her and her mother, the other of her with Dora, Lane and Paris and the third of Lorelai, Luke, April and her from Lorelai and Luke's wedding. She smiled looking at these pictures, glad to have them here with her in this foreign environment. She looked at her watch and noted that her meeting with Leslie was due to start in 5 minutes. Rory stood up and walked over to Leslie's office, excited for the prospect of her first assignment for The New Yorker.

"Leslie?"

"Rory, come on in, let's talk pieces."

Rory came in and sat down, feeling scrutinised by the woman in front of her. She shifted in her seat under Leslie's gaze, waiting for to speak.

"I have three pitches open currently and, since you're new and I like you, you can have your pick of them."

"Really? Wow, that's great. What are they?"

She flipped through her folders. "Well, there's a piece on free speech and the protection of journalism. You can do something on female friendships and the feminist struggle, but you would need a new angle on it. Or, there's a piece on the dynastic struggle of society children and the differences between this generation and the old generation?"

"Wow, those are some great choices. I could probably get a good angle on the last piece, I know some people in society that could give me information and perspective." Rory said, thinking of her family and the people that frequented Emily's parties.

"That's great, New York society?"

"Technically they are Hartford society but they do have societal ties in New York."

"Even better, the struggle of the Hartford society youth against their parents, prevailing in New York. This sounds like it'll be a great piece so I'll give you a while to work on itIt's February 6th today, you've got until the April issue deadline, the 15th but in the meantime, if you want to write smaller pieces for theatre, movies or literature, just pitch it. Good luck." She flashed a smile and turned around, which Rory took as a cue for dismissal. She walked out, incredibly happy with her first piece at The New Yorker. She sat at her desk and immediately opened her laptop to make notes on the information she'd have to gather, the people she'd have to interview and the things she'd have to explore within the article. She smiled to herself, so engrossed in her work that she hadn't noticed Louise standing by her desk.

"My my, someone's happy. Is it a man?" She asked, narrowing her eyes and smirking.

Rory laughed, "You really haven't changed Louise. No, I'm happy because I got a great article from my editor."

"Yeah, you're lucky Leslie likes you, it'll make your life here much easier. Anyway, I'm here to ask if you'd like to get sushi for lunch?"

"Yeah, sounds great, let's go."

They went down the street to Sticks N' Sushi, racking up a large bill that Louise simply expensed onto her company account, without a care in the world, while Rory nearly balked at the cost. They chatted about their lives and how they ended up there, including their past and current relationships as well as their work.

"So how was that boyfriend of yours? The one that we called on Spring Break?"

"Ah, Dean. We slept together, while he was still married, and then he left her for me."

"Wow. And what happened? You're not still together right?"

"Ha, no. We fell apart quite soon after, he said he didn't belong in my world - Chilton, Yale, my grandparents. He wasn't a great boyfriend, in the end. He moved away, I think he's married to someone else now, but I'm not sure. I don't keep in touch."

"Listen, if he wanted to belong, he would've tried harder to belong. You're better off."

Rory smiled at her new old friend. "Thanks, Louise."

"So who've you dated since then? You can't have remained celibate all this time, it would be impossible, even for you… _Mary_." She smirked at Rory's groan in response to the nickname.

"Really, we're doing that again? No, I didn't remain celibate thank you very much. I dated this guy for the rest of my time at Yale. We… broke up." She looked away and waited for Louise's questions. However, there was only silence. She glanced up at Louise and saw sympathy in her eyes and was grateful that she didn't pry. "Then I dated around, no one important. I mostly just focused on my career. I met this guy, Jeremy, about a year ago during my freelance political work and he asked me out. I said no, because I was freelance in Seattle and I was moving back to New York in a few months. A few months later, I saw him in New York and he asked me out and I said yes and we've been dating ever since."

"Is he nice? Jeremy?"

"Yeah he's great."

"Rich? Cute?"

"Not rich but he's got a good job in publishing. And yeah, he's cute. How about you? Any serious boyfriends?"

"I've had 2 serious boyfriends since I last saw you. There was James, this guy at Tulane, who I was in love with. We dated for 4 years, moved to New York together. He cheated on me with this floozy from his accounting firm and we broke up."

"Oh, Louise, I'm so sorry. That's horrible. Want me to beat him up?" She asked, trying to lighten the mood. She wasn't used to seeing Louise so vulnerable.

"I'm not sure you could take him, but thanks." She smiled, glad to have Rory Gilmore in her life again.

"Who was the second guy?"

"Just some guy, Luca was his name. Very hot, very rich, very unavailable." Louise said, smirking.

"Married?"

"Emotionally unavailable. Couldn't commit." She shook her head and had another sip of coffee.

"Oh yeah, I've been there."

They left soon after their boyfriend conversation, hurrying back to The New Yorker offices in order to finish their day and make their way to the pub for a drink. Rory made some good headway on her article, finding research and names on Hartford society people. She, however, took great care to avoid certain names that she didn't want to look at or be associated with her article. She called Dora as she packed up her bag, telling her to meet at the R ed Lion pub when she got off work at New York magazine. Louise and Rory were at the pub minutes after leaving the New Yorker offices, grabbing a large booth in anticipation of the arrival of Dora, Jesse, Shawn and Ellie. The four arrived 10 minutes later, cheerily greeting Rory and introducing themselves to Louise. Louise and Dora immediately clicked over their penchant for rich, emotionally unavailable men, leaving Jesse glaring at the two and Rory cackling with laughter. Shawn and Ellie, while part of the group, were more interested in each other, whispering 'sweet nothings', as Rory commented on, earning a disparaging look from Shawn and an embarrassed one from Ellie. The drinks went on and on, all of them getting more and more drunk. Eventually, Dora and Rory departed, holding each other up as they hailed a cab to their apartment. They managed to stumble in through their door, both mumbling things that they hoped the other wouldn't remember the following morning.

"I… just wish I didn't love him. I hate him. No, I love him! I don't know." Dora moaned, her eyes half closed.

"He was so great. Such a great boyfriend. And his hair was so soft. And I was stupid, I said no, why did I say no?" Rory rambled, not even noticing when she crashed into the side of her bed, letting sleep overtake her.

—

"Goddamnit I'm never drinking ever again." Rory said, her head in her hands. She drank an entire cup of coffee and groaned when there was a loud knocking at the door. The door revealed Louise Grant, smirking and picture perfect, carrying a bag of tacos.

"You're fresh as a daisy and… I hate you." Rory said, looking at her friend up and down. Louise shoved the bag of tacos at Rory, smirking and side-stepping her into the apartment. "Never mind, you're a blessing. Wait, how did you know to get me tacos?"

"You told me to last night. I don't think I've ever seen you that drunk, are you okay?" Concern was evident in Louise's face as she poured herself a cup of coffee. Rory was touched that despite their history and very recent friendship, Louise actually cared about her.

"I am fine. Just… hungover."

"I can see that. You kept mumbling something about hunting yesterday, what was all that about?"

"Hunting? I talked about hunting?"

"Yeah, something about hunt, hunts, hunting… I'm not sure, something along those lines, you were slurring and mumbling so I didn't really catch it."

Rory sat up straighter as she understood what Louise was referencing, and what she had been saying. Her gaze shifted uncomfortably.

"Oh, well, guess I was just drunk." Rory said evasively, trying to ignore the disbelieving look plastered on Louise's face. Louise, thankfully, didn't press the issue this time either.

' _She'll tell me eventually.'_ Louise thought.

"Would you two shut up?" Dora yelled as she emerged from her bedroom, her hair scrounged up in a messy bun and her blouse only buttoned halfway.

"Giving them a show at work today Dora?" Rory said, nodding to her friend's exposed black lace bra.

"Bite me Gilmore."

"Dirty!"

"Bite me twice." She said as she buttoned her blouse and drank two cups of black coffee. She grimaced at the bitterness, usually preferring to have milk and 7 sugars with her coffee. Today, in her hungover state, was an exception. After their hearty breakfast of hangover food, the three trudged out and headed to work, with Rory and Dora hoping it would not be as awful as they were predicting.

"Gilmore, how's that article coming? Have you got any interviews or events lined up?" Leslie asked as soon as Rory had sat down at her desk.

"Oh yeah it's going good, I've started researching and I have a few events in the next two weeks that I'm going to check out." Rory lied through her teeth, smiling sheepishly in hope that her editor would not question her further. Leslie nodded and stalked away to find out how her other journalists were getting along. Truth be told, Rory hadn't thought about the events, or that she would have to interview society people as a part of her article. Rory went to Chilton and Yale and had, on numerous occasions, attended a society party so it wasn't like she was unfamiliar with the scene. During her time at the DAR, she even threw a party or two. But, she never liked to take money or spend money unnecessarily, despite having it when she needed; a blessing during her freelance years without steady income. She refused to let her grandparents spoil her anymore than she had been already been spoiled, wanting to earn her life. She did, on occasion, allow her mother to keep her in coffee… Hey, a Gilmore girl's gotta do what a Gilmore girl's gotta do. Now that she thought about it, the events wouldn't be too bad, she could go with her grandmother and maybe even get her mother to join her, for a different perspective. The only issue with these events would be who would be in attendance… _People_ that she hadn't seen in years and probably couldn't handle seeing again. But, they were living different lives and had moved all over the world: Australia, California, Chicago, London… They wouldn't be at the parties, right? Right. Rory nodded to herself following her inner monologue and proceeded to dial her grandmother's number, anxious to get a head start before she lost her resolve.

"Hello?"

"Grandma, hi! How are you?"

"Why, I'm wonderful Rory. How lovely to hear from you, although it is unusual for the time of day… and week." Emily sniffed, clearly digging at her granddaughter for a lack of communication.

"Yes, well, there was something I wanted to ask you."

"Well then, go ahead."

"Is there a society event that you're attending soon that I could maybe score an invite to?"

"Young lady, there is no event that I would be attending that you could "score" an invite to!" She exclaimed, her disgust evident in the way she pronounced the word "score".

"Sorry grandma, I just meant that I would like to attend an event with you soon."

"Why, that's wonderful, I would delighted to have your company at my next event. Wait, why?"

"Why?"

"Yes, why do you want to go to an event with me? You've never expressed interest in the past." Rory could practically hear Emily smirking through the phone and decided to come clean immediately rather than trying to 'get one past' Emily Gilmore.

"I'm writing an article on Hartford and New York society and I thought a society event would give me some insight. I haven't to one in a while and it would be easier to write about it with a new perspective than from old memories."

"Interesting… Alright, my next event is being hosted by Richard and Amanda Grant on the 22nd of February. I believe you went to Chilton with their daughter."

"That sounds perfect, thank you. And yes, I did."

"Wonderful. Is two weeks enough time for you to find a dress? I could have Miss Celine come over and you could sample some suitable outfits if you'd like?"

"That's okay Grandma, I can find a dress in the city."

"Oh. Alright then. Will I see you for Friday night dinner this week?"

"Sorry I can't Grandma, I'm having an anniversary dinner with Jeremy. Listen Grandma, I actually have to go, I have some more work to do."

"Alright then. Goodbye."

She sighed. She knew her grandmother was lonely since her grandfather had died, but Rory really couldn't spare much time to go all the way to Hartford for visits. She made a mental note to talk to her mother about visiting Emily more often. Rory stood up to go get a coffee and tell Louise about attending her parents party in a couple weeks.

"Working hard I see?" Rory remarked, seeing Louise painting her fingernails as she walked into her spacious corner office.

"Oh yeah, I worked really hard on this colour."

"They gave you an office to paint fingernails, colour me impressed."

"What do you want Gilmore?" Louise asked, smiling.

"To give you coffee and ask you a favour." Rory handed her a mug and sat down, her eyes wide and innocent, like a puppy dog.

"Why do I have a feeling I'm not going to like this?"

"I have to go to your parents party. The one on the 22nd. And I was wondering if you could come with me?"

Louise sighed and shot Rory a withering look. "I knew i wasn't going to like this."

"Please come with me. I want to go for my society article and since it's at your parents house, and you're my friend now, I was hoping you'd come for moral support?"

"Why do you need moral support?" Louise questioned.

"It's Hartford society, why wouldn't I need moral support?" Rory replied rhetorically.

"True. But there's more to it than that isn't there?"

Rory shifted uncomfortably while Louise smirked, knowing she was right about her friend's motives behind getting her to the party.

"I just… want to have a friend there in case…" She trailed off, not entirely sure she wanted to finish her thought.

"In case?"

"In case… there's someone I'd rather avoid."

"This is about the guy from Yale?"

Rory looked up, surprised that she was so transparent. She didn't say anything but Louise could see the answer written across her friends face. Her expression became sympathetic.

"I think I'm going to regret this but… I'll go with you to the party."

Rory immediately brightened and jumped up to go hug her friend. "Thank you!"

The rest of the week by quickly, with no major incident to note of. Louise was finally introduced to Jesse, and Elliott, later that week while Rory continued to focus on her article, trying to get as much headway on it as she could. By the time Saturday rolled around, Rory was exhausted from work and was enjoying her quiet day at home. She was expecting Louise, Lorelai and Ellie (she'd unofficially become a part of the group) soon so that they could go shopping and have a spa day. Honestly, Rory would be happy just staying at home, but she needed a dress for the Grant's party and she could really use a facial and a massage. She dressed comfortably in her black Levi jeans and a warm red sweater from Jack Wills, paired with her black Burberry scarf and black leather jacket. She perched herself on the couch with a large mug of coffee and her book of the week, a dystopian fiction written by Kazuo Ishiguro, waiting for her friends and mother to arrive. Her phone rang a few minutes later, stirring her from the narrative she had in front of her.

"Hello?" She said, too engrossed in her novel to pay attention to the caller ID.

"Hey babe, what's up?"

"Jeremy?" She questioned, still half-reading.

He frowned, "Yeah, who else calls you 'babe'?"

"Oh, no, sorry. I was just reading and you know how I get…" She trailed off, eager to finish the call and get back to her book.

"Yeah well, put your book down, I want to talk to my girlfriend. And I bet whatever it is is nowhere near as interesting as me." He flashed a winning grin at his phone, unaware of the sigh and grimace that graced his girlfriend's face.

"Right. So what's up?" She forced herself to ask, shaking away the thought that the novel was far more interesting than Jeremy.

"Well, I was hoping we could do dinner tonight?"

"Sorry Jeremy, I'm hanging out with my mom tonight." She didn't mention that this 'hanging' out would take place at the bar, with Louise, Ellie, Dora, Jesse and Shawn in attendance as well.

"Oh come on, you can hang out with her any time. Plus, you're always with her, either in the city or in that weird town. Come hang out with me, we can celebrate you working at The New Yorker!"

She frowned again, not liking that her boyfriend was trying to take her away from her mom, or that he'd called Stars Hollow weird. "There's not much to celebrate really." She said.

"Of course we have to celebrate! We didn't get to when you got the job because I was in Seattle so we have to now. I mean, come on, you're my very own 'ace reporter'!"

"How about tomorrow night instead?"

"Yeah okay tomorrow's good, 'ace'."

"Don't call me that!" Rory snapped.

"Why not?" Confusion and shock was evident in his voice.

"I just… don't want to be called that." She said quietly.

"Um… okay then. So, tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, see you then. Bye." She hung up without waiting for a response, not really wanting to talk to him anymore.

 _This relationship was exhausting._ She sighed. Rory turned back to her novel but she was once again interrupted by a knock at the door. Putting her book down onto the table, she went to open the door, revealing the infamous Lorelai Gilmore.

"Hey sweets." Lorelai greeted, kissing her daughter on the cheek. She eyed the book on the table and looked at her daughter, smiling. "Oh no I disturbed your reading, didn't I? You're going to hold this over me for the rest of the day aren't you? You know, I'm not sure I can take that level of guilt right now, there's a lot of guilt in my head already, I don't need any more."

Rory laughed and shook her head. "No _you_ didn't disturb me."

"What's with the ' _you'_?"

"Jeremy called me while I was reading. So, he was the one that disturbed me, not you."

"Disturbed you? Shouldn't girls your age be all giddy when their boyfriend calls them rather than be disturbed by it?"

"Well, I was reading." Rory said defensively.

"What did he say?"

"He wanted me to ditch you guys and go out for dinner tonight."

"Oh no."

"He said that I see you too much."

"Oh no!"

"He said, and I quote, that I'm always in that "weird town", meaning Stars Hollow."

"Oh no! And he's still alive?"

"Mom…"

"No, honey, he can't tell you you see your mom, friends or town too much. That's not his place. He should just accept that as a part of the great person you are."

"He didn't mean it that way. I think he just missed me. We haven't seen each other in a few weeks. I told him that I was seeing you guys tonight and wouldn't reschedule. And, I will continue to visit you and Stars Hollow as often as I please."

"Well, that's good. But… are you sure he's right for you?"

"He's… right for now."

"Okay, as long as you're sure. But don't let mean old Jeremy take you away from momma."

"I won't." Rory smiled and hugged her mom, just as the door opened, revealing Dora, Louise and Ellie.

"You guys ready to go?" Dora asked.

They both nodded and went towards the elevator.

"Oh by the way Mom, you remember Louise and Ellie right? You met Ellie last week with Shawn. And Louise from Chilton?"

"Yeah of course I remember, nice to see you guys again."

"You too Lorelai." Louise smiled at Rory's mom as they stepped into the street. She grabbed Lorelai's arm and held her back slightly, earning a questioning look on Lorelai's face.

"Something wrong Louise?"

"I just wanted to say, the last time I really saw you, in New York with the Bangles? I'm sorry." Louise whispered, ashamed.

"Oh honey, it's all forgotten." She reassured her, grinning. "Now, let's go shopping!"

The girls took the subway to 5th Avenue, attempting to hit as many stores as they could before they had to go to their 5pm spa reservation at Haven Spa. They made their way into Saks Fifth Avenue dress section and started to try on dresses. Rory grabbed a stunning sky blue strappy evening gown and took it into the dressing room, hoping it would suit her. She put it on and walked out to squeals of approval from Dora, Louise, Ellie and Lorelai.

"Wow that looks great on you. What's it for?" Lorelai asked.

"I'm going to a Hartford society party next week with Grandma."

"What? Did she force you into this? I can get you out of it."

"No I asked her."

"You did what?" Lorelai asked incredulously. "Why?"

"I need to go to a society party for my article. I was actually hoping you'd come with me."

"You were not."

"I need a different perspective. Please?" Rory cocked her head and looked at her mother with a 'puppy-dog' expression.

Lorelai relented, sighing at her daughter's powers of persuasion. "Fine. But you owe me a new dress."

Rory cracked a smile, "Let's go get you one then."

By 4:30, Lorelai had purchased a sparkly black cocktail dress that suited her long dark hair and Louise had found a pale pink strapless number, highlighting her pale skin, both ready for the Grant's party. Dora and Ellie each had found their own dress for the Grant's party, after having informed Rory, Louise and Lorelai that, since Dora was an Ellsworth, she had earned herself an invitation and had decided to bring Ellie with her. Dora's dress was a long-sleeved black evening gown, with a silver belt to give it some flare. Ellie's was an backless dark green halter dress that came to just above her knees, stunningly accentuating her figure. The five made their way to Haven Spa in The Village, just two blocks from Rory and Dora's apartment and the bar they were meeting the boys at later. All of them were enjoying the treatments, Rory in particular, making her forget the long week of work and the harrowing phone call with Jeremy.

"I really needed this." Rory said into her pillow during her massage.

"How come? Are you working too hard? I know what you're like when you're wrapped up in an article."

"Hey, I'm just excited about the article. I need to make it really good."

"I know honey but everything you write is good. Just relax and don't work too hard."

"I won't." Rory sighed, catching the attention of her mother.

"What else is wrong?"

"It's the whole Jeremy thing."

"Honey, if you don't think he's right for you, don't force yourself into it."

"No, it's not that. He just…" She broke off, unsure of whether she should continue with this, knowing the can of worms she would be opening. But, she knew she wouldn't escape her mother's questioning for long. "He called me 'ace'?"

Lorelai's expression changed, unbeknownst to her daughter, with sympathy clouding it. Dora had a similar expression on her face, having heard the conversation and knowing the issues behind the nickname.

"What did you say?" Dora asked.

"I told him to not call me that. Well, actually, I yelled at him to not call me that."

"How come?" Ellie inquired, confused.

"It's an old nickname. Someone, a long time ago, used to call me that." Rory replied, trying to sound nonchalant and knowing that she was failing miserably.

"Oh. He should find a new nickname for you." Ellie said once again, not realising the gravity of the situation.

"Yeah, he should." Louise added softly, catching on to the tinge of sadness in her friend's voice.

Soon after their massages were over, they dropped their stuff off at Rory and Dora's apartment and headed towards the bar, smiling in greeting at the boys.

"So, how tired is my black card?" Jesse said dryly as Dora handed it over to him.

"Well, I put it to bed straight after, so it's all rested up now."

"Funny."

"I try."

"Are you two done flirting? It's kind of gross." Shawn remarked, making a gagging noise at Jesse and Dora, which in turn earned him intense glares.

"Says you." Jesse countered, nodding towards the arm Shawn had around Ellie and their intermingled fingers.

The group chatted and drank, enjoying their night out together. Rory lamented her boyfriend woes and told her Shawn and Jesse about her article and the Hartford society.

"You're bringing Ellie instead of me as a plus one? Bet you she won't put out." Jesse smirked at Dora upon hearing the news that they were going to the party.

"Oh, I put out. Trust me." Ellie rolled off, winking at Shawn.

"Better not Norman, stay away from my girl." Jesse responded. He headed to the bar without another word, not noticing, or not acknowledging, the shocked expressions on their faces.

" _His girl_?" Lorelai smirked, wiggling her eyebrows at Dora, who was currently opening and closing her mouth like a fish.

"So, _are_ you his girl?" Shawn asked, laughing at the look on Dora's face.

"Um, um, I… his girl… I…" Dora stammered, setting off a round of raucous laughter around her.

"I don't think I've ever seen Dora speechless before. It's nice. A refreshing change." Rory said, grinning at her roommate.

Dora shook herself out of her reverie, shooting Rory a withering look. "Bite me, Gilmore."

"I don't think Jesse would appreciate me biting 'his girl'." Rory shot back, her eyes twinkling.

"I am not his girl." Dora said unconvincingly. Rory cocked her head and raised her eyebrows in question. "I'm not… I think."

"You're not what?" Jesse questioned, returning with a drink.

"Nothing. Um, why don't we go back to yours?" Dora pulled herself up with him in tow, waving goodbye to Shawn and the other girls.

"So, I guess I'm alone for the evening. You guys want to come over, make it a movie night?"

"I'm in." Louise nodded, finishing her drink.

"Sorry sweets, I have to get back to the Hollow."

"Now? It's late, mom." Rory stated, noting that it was nearly 11pm.

"Yeah, I've got a wedding party at the inn the weekend. I have to be there early tomorrow morning."

"Okay, do you want to come to mine first to grab your stuff?"

"No, just bring it up when you come home next Thursday."

"Okay, I will. Drive safe, mom." She hugged her mom, bidding her farewell as she exited the bar. Shawn and Ellie left soon afterwards, declining to join Rory and Louise for their movie night. Louise and Rory walked back to the apartment, immediately brewing coffee upon their arrival to counteract the alcohol in their systems. They settled on the couch in sweatpants and t-shirts with junk food and a movie in place, too energised to even think about sleep, despite the time nearing midnight.

"Are you ever going to tell me about him?" Louise asked softly.

"About who?"

"The guy from Yale. The one that called you 'ace'."

Rory stiffened, realising what she meant. "It's not that important. What do you want to know?"

"Just, tell me about him."

"We met at Yale. He was an ass. We got together. He was less of an ass. He called me 'ace' because I was an 'ace reporter'. He proposed. I said no. We broke up. That's it."

"You're… descriptive. Wait, did you say he proposed?"

"Yep."

"And you said no?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"I wasn't ready to get married."

"So you broke up with him?"

Rory shifted uncomfortably in her seat, reaching for some twizzlers as a distraction. "No, I didn't." She sighed, forcing herself to relive the memory of her graduation.

"He broke up with you? Because you weren't ready for marriage?" Rory nodded in response, not trusting herself to speak lest it betray her indifferent façade. "But you didn't want to break up with him?" Rory shook her head. "Wow, that's…awful. I'm sorry." Louise leaned forward and hugged her tightly as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"God, I'm being so stupid." Rory laughed, wiping away her tears.

"No, you're not. What was his name?"

"Logan."

"Good name. He sounds hot." Rory smiled and nodded.

"I knew that'd get a smile. Now, enough crying, let's watch Bridget Jones, I need some Hugh Grant in my life. Yum." Rory laughed and turned the TV on to the opening credits of Bridget Jones. She felt slightly relieved, having told Louise a little bit about Logan and comfortably settled into couch, eventually drifting off to sleep, dreaming of a beautiful blonde boy grinning at her, saying something charming.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.**

* * *

"Morning!" Dora exclaimed, slamming the door open.

"Early." Rory groaned, shifting on the couch and waking Louise up as well.

"Coffee?"

"Yes, gimme." She said, falling off the couch in an effort to reach the mug Dora was offering.

Dora cackled, earning groans from both Louise and Rory in their fatigue. She put two mugs of coffee down on the table and took a seat on the armchair, bemused by her friends and their struggle to wake themselves up.

"Why are you up so early?" Rory asked from the floor, clutching her mug of coffee with both hands to warm herself up.

"I had a very productive evening."

"What happened?"

"We're… like a thing now, I guess?"

"You and Jesse? Wow, congrats! That's so great!"

"Yeah, I guess it is." Dora had a goofy grin on her face as she sat in the armchair. Rory laughed at her friend, glad that she was happy and headed to the bathroom for her morning shower.

"Let's go for brunch." Louise suggested while Rory was putting mascara on.

"Ooh, pancakes! And eggs! And coffee!" Rory squealed.

Louise took that as a confirmation and started getting ready, stealing clothes from both Rory's and Dora's closets without waiting for their permission.

"Dora, you in?"

"Absolutely."

The three girls walked in unison down the street, arms linked, finding a nearby cafe for their brunch plans. Both Louise and Dora ordered mimosas and eggs Benedict while Rory ordered chocolate chip pancakes, a ham and cheese omelette, eggs Benedict and scrambled eggs with bacon and, of course, coffee. Louise and Dora simply watched in awe as Rory ate every last bite, not once seeming to struggle in her quest to eat half the menu. She felt them watching her but simply smiled and continued to eat. After a significant meal, they made their way back to the apartment where they sat quietly, watching TV and, in Rory's case, reading. In fact, Rory was so absorbed in her book that she hadn't noticed the clock striking 7 followed immediately by a knock on the door, signalling Jeremy's arrival. Dora opened the door and invited Jeremy in, not bothering to hide the grimace on her face. It was no secret, except to Jeremy, that Dora was not a fan of her roommate's boyfriend. She had promised Rory that she'd be civil, but that didn't mean she'd be nice. Jeremy strode into the room, a confident smile on his face, wearing black slacks, a blue button up shirt and a black leather jacket. His hair was combed to the side, with arguably too much gel in it, Dora noted with a snort. His face fell as soon as he saw Rory sitting on the couch with Louise, eyes focused on the book in her lap.

"Rory?" He sighed, clearly disappointed by her state of unpreparedness.

She looked up, eyes widening as soon as they locked onto him. "Oh my god, Jeremy. I'm so sorry, I lost track of time. Give me five minutes, I'll be ready."

"Yeah whatever, guess I'll just wait for you." He sat on the couch beside Louise, for the first time focusing on her. "Who are you?" He spat.

Louise's face twisted at his question or, rather, at his intonation. "Louise Grant. I'm Rory's friend."

"How come I've never heard of you?"

"We knew each other at school. We recently got back in touch."

"Oh. Grant, huh? I think Rory said she was going to a Grant party. Are you society?" He looked her up and down, clearly distrusting her.

"Yeah, I come from society. That's how Rory and I met. We went to the same prep school."

"Oh. Right. So, why didn't you get Rory to get ready? I mean, I don't expect Dora to do it, she's too self-involved. But, surely, you saw the time and knew I would be coming." His tone was accusatory and Louise's mouth pressed into a tight line, not liking being accused of anything.

"Have you met Rory? She loves books and that one just happened to be a particularly good one. And, no one can make Rory do anything she doesn't want. Remember that." She punched the last two words, anxious for the conversation with Jeremy to end. She was not enjoying his company.

 _What did Rory even see in him?_ She wondered.

"What's so great about a book? Reading is so boring anyway." He said, picking up the book Rory had left on the table in her haste to get ready. "I hate books."

Louise's mouth dropped open in shock and, without another word, she stood up and went over to Dora in the kitchen.

"Had enough have you?" Dora said, smirking at her new friend.

"God, he's insufferable. He told me he hates books. What does Rory see in him?"

"Don't ask me. God only knows what they even talk about."

In the living room, Jeremy was flipping through Rory's novel. He opened it to see the inside of the front cover where it was written, in neat handwriting _'Property of Logan Huntzberger.'_ with a post-it note underneath that said _'Enjoy it, Ace.'._ Jeremy's face contorted in anger and, just as his girlfriend walked into the living room in a sunflower print dress and a black Burberry coat, he ripped the front cover off the book, barely noticing his girlfriend's scream. Dora and Louise rushed into the room to see if Rory was okay and were stunned into silence when they eyed Jeremy, holding the front cover in one hand and the rest of the novel in another.

"What did you do." Rory said. It was a statement, not a question. Her voice was quiet, but seething in anger.

"I… uh…I got angry. I'm so so sorry. I'll buy you a new one." He stammered, standing up to reach her. He held the torn novel out to her and put his hand on her arm. She shook him off and took the novel into her room before re-emerging, still overtaken by anger.

"You got angry? Angry about what?"

"Um… it said property of Logan something. And 'Enjoy it Ace' and, um, I guess I got jealous? I'm sorry babe."

Louise and Dora's eyes widened at the mention of Logan's name and the nickname 'ace', understanding that the book was, most likely, much more than a book.

"And that gives you the right to vandalise my book?" She shouted, the quiet seething ebbing away.

"No.. I just, lost my temper. I'll buy you a new one."

"It's okay, you don't have to. Let's go." She grabbed her purse and made her way to door, ignoring her two friends.

"What?" He followed her, confused.

"Let's go and have a nice dinner. I don't want to talk about this anymore. You said sorry, I accept your apology. I'm hungry, let's go." She said matter-of-factly, not even waiting for a response as she walked out of the door and down the hall. He merely followed after her, ignoring Dora and Louise's glares. The couple walked down to the street in silence and rode in the cab in silence.

"This place seems nice." Rory commented, attempting to break the silence when they sat down at the restaurant.

"Yeah, I've been here a few times, the pasta is really good here. I thought you would like it."

"I do like pasta." She smiled softly, her anger dissipating completely as she remembered how sweet Jeremy was usually.

"Listen Rory…" He started, unsure of how to continue. "I'm really sorry about before. I just got angry for no reason."

"It's okay. I just don't know why you would get so angry. It belonged to a friend of mine, a long time ago. He gave it to me. That's it. It's just a book."

"I know. I think it was the whole 'ace' thing truth-be-told. Is that why you didn't want me to call you that? Because that's what he called you?"

"Yeah, sorry. It's just a thing of my past. And you are my future. I don't want the past to come back, you know?"

"Yeah, I get it. I'm sorry."

"It's fine, really."

The rest of the meal passed in comfortable silence and pleasant chit-chat. Jeremy dropped her off at her apartment, trying to entice her to invite him inside with her. She gently refused, wishing to be alone that evening, making the excuse that she had an early morning of work the next day. By the time Rory returned, Louise had departed and Dora was at Jesse's apartment, meaning that Rory was properly alone. She took a deep breath in, quite happy to be in her own company, yet wishing she had someone to talk to. There was only one person she could think of to call, despite it being quite late at night: Lorelai. The phone rung for nearly a minute and Rory was about to hang up when Lorelai violently picked up the phone, breathless from rushing into the house just as the phone was ringing.

"Hello, you've reached Lorelai Gilmore, someone who will never run again."

"Hey mom, why were you running?" Rory scrunched up her nose in disgust at the thought of exercise.

"I was just coming back from the diner and I heard the phone ring so I ran from the car in case it was my lovely daughter, whom I saw yesterday and is therefore very needy."

"Well I needed to talk to you about something, so I guess needy is the right word."

"What's up sweets?"

"So, I was reading on the couch and Jeremy comes in for our date, that I was completely unprepared and un-made-up for. He's obviously annoyed that I spent my entire day reading instead of beautifying myself for him and I don't want to upset him so I rush to get changed. When I come back into the room, he has ripped off the front cover of one of my favourite books and I screamed."

"Okay first, has he met you? You're always reading, he can't expect you to stop that right? Now second, why did he rip the cover off of the book? Was he that mad that you were too absorbed in the book to get ready? And, you screamed? Like Samantha Barks in Les Miserables? Were you a poor French girl screaming at her true love's true love and the father she ran away with as a child? Or Drew Barrymore in Scream?"

"Ha Ha Ha, you're absolutely hilarious."

"I know, now answer my questions."

"Clearly he did expect me to stop reading, he was so mad at me. But, that wasn't why he ripped the cover off. He ripped it off because he saw that it said 'Property of Logan Huntzberger' with a post-it note that said 'Enjoy it, Ace'."

"Wow, he got mad because the book belonged to your ex-boyfriend? That's some class-A jealousy right there."

"Yeah, he said it was mostly the 'ace' bit that got him. Because, he wanted to call me 'ace' the other day. Which is so unfair because he didn't invent the nickname, or the reference, and, regardless of what he wanted to call me, I didn't want to be called that!"

"Men. What can you do."

"Anyway, I forgave him, we went to dinner. He tried to come upstairs with me but I turned him away."

"Good girl. Wait, have you slept with him?"

"No."

"Really? It's been months."

"Yeah, it just hasn't felt like the right time yet."

Lorelai and Rory talked for another hour or so, mostly about Luke and Jeremy, before Lorelai slipped into a tangent about her mother, at which point Rory decided that they were finished talking for the evening. She got ready for bed, tears in her eyes as she continued to read _Never Let Me Go_ , with the cover laying sadly on the shelf above her desk. Her eyes kept flitting to the cover and she decided to grab the empty picture frame in her desk drawer and put it inside, the inside facing out. She placed it in the corner of her desk and looked at it wistfully for a moment, before turning out the light and crashing onto her comforter, letting sleep overtake her.

—

It was Wednesday morning and Rory was sitting at her desk, working on a rough outline for her article as well as searching through the folder of free-for-all articles that any writer could choose to follow up on and write an article. She stopped on the request for an interview with Jess Mariano, her eyes widening slightly at the name. Her mouth curved into a smile and immediately stood up, heading towards Leslie's office. She knocked at the door and entered when she heard Leslie beckoning her inside.

"Rory, what can I do for you?"

"I was hoping, if you don't already have someone on it, if I could take on the interview for the author Jess Mariano?"

"Allured by the mystique of a big-time author, Gilmore?" Leslie said wryly. "Sure, no one's on it yet, go for it."

"He's an old friend, that's all. I thought it would good to catch up with him and get an article for it."

"Great, article's due a week tomorrow. Set something up through the press assistant."

"Got it. Thanks."

Rory walked out of her editor's office with a smile on her face, excited to work on a profile on Jess and his work. She went to the search bar on her laptop, typing in Jess' name in an attempt to find his novels. She found _The Subsect_ , which he'd given her years ago, and his recently published novel _A Foray._ She smiled at the title and ordered the novel, getting the confirmation email that it would delivered tomorrow morning due to her Prime subscription. Rory then dialled the extension of the press assistant, wanting to set up an appointment as soon as possible.

"Hi, I'm Rory Gilmore from the Culture section. Leslie told me to talk to you about setting up an appointment with Jess Mariano, the author?"

"Yes of course, I have his appointment calendar for this week, he's free this afternoon if that's not too soon for you?"

"No that's absolutely fine, what time?"

"2pm at The Black in Soho okay?"

"Perfect, thank you so much."

Rory took her notebook out of her bag and started to make notes about Jess, using what she remembered from when she read his first novel as well as what she'd heard from Luke and her mom regarding his recent successes. She continued working until the clock displayed 1:30, making Rory jump up, grabbing her bag and coat, to head to Louise's office.

"Hey Grant, you busy?"

"Yes, unless you want to treat me to a fabulous lunch and some good coffee?

"Well, I'm meeting an old friend for an article interview and I thought you might like to come and we could expense the entire lunch to the higher ups?"

"I like the way you think Gilmore, let's go." Louise smirked and grabbed her stuff, following Rory down to the subway.

"Who's the friend by the way?" Louise asked as they approached the restaurant.

"Jess Mariano. He's an author and The New Yorker wanted to a profile on him. We used to date in high school. After Dean."

"I remember you mentioning him once. Are you guys still in touch? A little _reunion_ every now and then?" Louise's raised her eyebrow at the word 'reunion', clearly suggesting something sordid, accompanying the sly smirk on her face.

"No, nothing like that. We see each other maybe once a year, when he deigns to visit Luke and Stars Hollow but other than that, we're practically strangers."

They walked into the restaurant and followed the maitre'd to the table that Jess was already seated at. He was facing away from them, looking at something on his phone.

"Hey stranger." Rory said, watching in amusement when he stiffened and turned to them slowly, confusion etched onto his face.

"Rory Gilmore. I should've seen this coming. Who's your friend?" He stood up to hug her in greeting and nodded to Louise before they all sat down at the table.

"Louise Grant. It's a pleasure." She said, pouring herself a glass of water. " _Yum._ " She whispered to Rory, not noticing the eye roll and chuckle she received in response.

"Sorry for springing this on you. I only got the article pitch this morning and I thought it would be good to talk to you and do this profile and just catch up I guess? It's so good to see you, wow, you look good. Have you talked to Luke recently? He and mom are arguing because he tried to hide her coffee again in an effort to get her to be healthier. He said that he wanted her to live a long time, which I guess is sweet in it's own way, but he should know better than to deprive a Gilmore girl of her coffee. How are you Jess?"

"You do know that breathing is necessary for survival right?" Jess remarked, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Yeah Gilmore, that was a record, even for you." Louise added.

"I'm sorry, I'm just nervous. It's been a while Jess."

"Yeah I know. I don't get time off that often. And, yeah I'm good. Um, how do you and Rory know each other?" He asked Louise.

"We went to Chilton together and now we work together. I'm actually surprised I never met you. Better late than never right?"

"I'm sure. Well it's nice to meet you now. Anyway, how are you Rory?"

"I'm good. I started working at The New Yorker, which is why I'm here."

"What about friends? Boyfriends? Your mom good?"

"Yeah I've got Louise and a few other friends plus my boyfriend Jeremy. And yeah, mom's good. Luke's great too. And so are your mom and Doula, I saw them last month." At the mention of Jeremy, Louise grimaced, catching Jess's attention and making him curious about this 'boyfriend'.

"Good, I'm happy for you."

"What about you? Friends? Girlfriends? How's Truncheon books doing? How did you get the idea for _The Foray_? Are you going to write anything else?"

"And the interview begins." He sighed. "Alright, let's get this over with. Friends are good, mostly I hang out with my business partners Chris and Matthew, they're like family to me. I have a girlfriend yes, her name is Amy. Truncheon books is great, we're doing really well. I just woke up one night with the idea and started writing. And, I don't know, I might write something else. Depends on whether or not I find any inspiration I guess." He shrugged and focused on Louise. "Tell me about this boyfriend."

"Why are you asking her? Shouldn't you be asking me instead?" Rory questioned.

"No, I want to know what she thinks."

"He's… okay." Louise responded.

"Do I need to kick his ass Rory?" He smiled, but Rory could see that there was a serious anger behind his eyes. She looked uncomfortable and just stared at him for a moment, not wanting to answer his question or give him anything to go on.

"Should we order? I'm starving." Louise said, trying to distract them both. Rory shot her a grateful look and proceeded to examine the menu. By the time the waiter had arrived, all three of them were ready with decisions. Rory ordered nachos and quesadillas while Louise had pasta. Jess opted instead for a simple burger.

"Tell me about _The Subsect_ Jess." Rory got her notebook out again, ready to make more notes for her article.

"What do you want to know?"

"Anything, everything. Why, how, what?"

"What's _The Subsect_?" Louise asked casually, sipping her coke.

"Jess' novel. I've read it, it's brilliant."

"It's not that great. I just put pen to paper and wrote what came to mind. They were mostly products of insomnia ridden nights, to be perfectly honest."

The rest of the meal passed by in relative normality, with no more awkward comments from Jess, many many questions from Rory and the occasional flippant remark from Louise. It was a very interesting afternoon. At the end of the meal, the three shared a cab, dropping the girls at The New Yorker offices and then taking Jess to his hotel uptown.

"That boy has got it bad." Louise asserted when they were sitting in her office with cups of coffee.

"What do you mean?" Rory scrunched up her face, drinking a large gulp of coffee.

"For you. He's got it bad for you Gilmore. He was being so protective."

"That's ridiculous. We dated in high school and I haven't even spoken to him in over a year. And he was just being protective in a friend way, a cousin family kind of way."

"Whatever you say. Just you wait Gilmore." Louise looked at Rory knowingly and Rory rolled her eyes in response. Rory shook her head and kept silent, looking through her notes on Jess and formulating an outline for it in her head.

"So… Jeremy?" Louise started, after a lengthy silence.

Rory sighed, ready for the lecture that was most likely to come. "What about him?"

"You like him? Really, Gilmore?"

"Yes I like him. He's really nice, really sweet."

"He's an ass Rory. He ripped apart your book and basically attacked me for being part of Hartford society. He does know you're in Hartford society right?"

"He didn't rip the book apart, he just got angry that's all. And, um, not exactly?"

"What? How does he not know? He knows you went to Chilton and Yale."

"Yeah, well, I didn't exactly tell him that my grandparents paid for it. He just assumed it was on scholarship after he saw my house in Stars Hollow and I didn't exactly correct him. And the party this weekend? I told him I was going because of my article, which is true, and because you got me in."

"And he hasn't met your grandparents? I would've thought Emily would want to meet any and all suitors of her precious granddaughter."

"I just kept making excuses as to why he couldn't come to dinner. And eventually, she stopped asking."

"Gilmore you're living a web of lies. I'm quite proud, you're definitely not Mary anymore."

"No I am not. And I would like for you to forget that nickname please."

"No promises. But, back to Jeremy. He's an ass. He's worse than Tristan was. And I seem to remember you hating him."

"I didn't hate Tristan, he was just an ass. But Jeremy's not like that. He just had a bad night, really."

"If you say so." Louise said offhandedly, seeing that she wouldn't get anywhere with this conversation. "Anyway, it's nearly time to clock out, should we go to the pub?"

"I should get started on this article, sorry."

"That's okay, I've got work to do too. I just don't want to do it."

"Louise…" Rory chastised, smiling at her friend.

"Why don't you come over? We can order takeout and drink wine and, I guess, if we have to, work?"

"Sounds good, let me just grab my notes from my desk."

The two walked out of their offices for the second time that day and grabbed a cab to Louise's apartment on the Upper West Side. They ordered Thai food as soon as they stepped inside the large apartment. Rory surveyed it, seeing that the place was very empty and lacking personal effects. The living room was large, with a glass coffee table and a grey stiff-looking couch. There was a flatscreen on the opposite wall and a large window on the left wall, with silver blinds drawn. Next to the couch, there was a small glass table with a lamp and a single framed photo of Louise and Madeleine Lynn. Rory smiled slightly at the sight of the photo, remembering Madeleine from Chilton. Louise led her into her bedroom, tossing her a pair of leggings. Rory stared at the leggings for a moment before shrugging and changing out of her faux leather skirt and tights. As she put her clothes in her bag, she spotted another lone photo, placed haphazardly against the wall in the corner of Louise's bedside table. Rory was surprised to see that she was in the picture, just much younger than she was currently. It was in front of a theatre, with several people around them, and Rory was standing with Paris on one side and Louise and Madeleine on the other. It was from the night they went to see The Bangles in New York, Rory remembered Lorelai taking the photo on a disposable camera and she sent it to all the girls afterwards.

"That was from The Bangles." Louise said after noticing Rory staring at it. Rory shook out of her reverie and looked at Louise, softly smiling at her friend.

"I remember. I can't believe you kept it."

"It was a really great night. You know I'm sorry about what happened right?"

"Oh of course, that was so long ago, don't even think about it." Rory brushed off her apology, placing an arm around her friend's shoulder and leading her out into the living room.

"I just wanted you to know. You know, I'm glad we're friends Rory."

"Same here Louise."

They settled on the couch and turned the TV on, flipping through to find something to watch. Rory took her laptop and notebook out and started to write up her profile on Jess. She put in as much detail as possible as an introduction, before getting to the questions she asked him and the information about his novels. She was excited to read _The Foray_ when it arrived the next morning, she needed the information for the profile. Plus, she'd always liked Jess' writing. By the end of the evening, Rory was 80% finished with her profile and had practically eaten her weight in Thai food in Louise's living room and she was ready to head back to her own apartment. She crashed into her bed as soon as she got into her bedroom, not bothering to change out of her blouse and leggings.

—

"Hello?" Rory said over the speakerphone in her car.

"My sweet child, are you on your way?" Lorelai's voice echoed through the car.

"Yes I'm just hitting New Haven now, I'll be there in an hour."

"Pick up some food from Luke's on your way?"

"Why don't you just get Luke to bring it?"

"Oh yeah. Okay, never mind. Bye!" Lorelai hung up the phone without waiting for a response, leaving Rory to just shake her head and smile at her mother's… everything. The speakerphone rang again not a minute later and Rory promptly answered, thinking it to be her mother again.

"Mom, whatever it is, no." She immediately said.

"What? It's Jeremy, not your mom." He asked, confused and slightly irritated.

"Oh! Sorry Jer, I thought it was my mom, she just called me and was asking me to get stuff but…" She trailed off after hearing Jeremy sigh loudly over the phone. "Anyway, what's up?"

"I thought we could go to dinner tonight. But I guess you're busy?"

"Yeah I'm heading to Stars Hollow for the weekend, I'm sorry."

"Why are you always in that town?"

She glared at the window, knowing full well he could not see her. "It's my home Jeremy. And my mom's there, I like seeing her. You know full well that she's like my best friend." She was getting defensive and, in fact ,felt like she had every right to be.

"How can your mom be your best friend? That's just weird Ror."

"She just is okay!" Rory shouted, her anger intensifying.

"Whatever, there's no need to get angry. Aren't you going to that stupid society party on Saturday?"

"Yes."

"I hate people like that. Society people. Entitled brats who think they're great because they have money."

"They're not all like that." She defended.

"Come off it Rory, they are. I've spent my whole life getting pushed around by people like that, you just don't know them like I do."

"I went to Chilton and Yale with society people and, trust me, they're not like that. I mean, Louise and Dora aren't like that and they're part of society aren't they?"

"I wouldn't exactly say that. You know, I'm not sure they're very good influences on you."

"Jeremy, we're not having this conversation. They're my friends."

"Yeah okay whatever. I just don't think you should be spending time with people like that."

"I've got to go, I'm nearly at home." Rory was not enjoying this conversation and was really looking forward to its conclusion.

"Okay. Bye." She hung up the phone using the button on her steering wheel and continued the drive in silence, relishing in the peace and quiet. After a while, the outer landmarks of Stars Hollow started to take shape outside her car windows and not long after, she was pulling into her childhood home's driveway. When she got out of the car, she was greeted by Lorelai and April running out to her, catching Rory by surprise.

"April! What are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you, of course."

"Oh I'm sure." April replied sarcastically. "Well I called Lorelai to see if I could visit soon and she told me you were back this weekend and going to a party so I thought I might as well come."

"You're coming to the Grant's party with me?"

"Yeah if that's okay? Emily said it was okay for me to go."

"Of course that's okay. More than okay. Now, um, can we get inside? It's a bit cold out here." They had been standing in the front yard having this conversation and now migrated into the house. The house was the same as it was when Rory had come two weeks ago with the exception of a bassinet in the corner of the living room. Her eyes widened as she spotted it, dropping her bags in surprise. She turned to the sheepish grinning women next to her, too shocked to even say anything.

"Are you…?" She quietly asked April. April vehemently shook her head and laughed, looking between her step-sister and step-mother.

"So… you're pregnant?" Rory turned to Lorelai as a grin replaced her shocked expression.

"Yeah, you're going to be a sister babe!" Rory screamed and hugged her mother, hardly believing that her mom was pregnant again. She would now have another half sibling, one she was hopefully closer to than Gigi.

"Oh my god! This is amazing! Does Luke know?"

"No, I'm waiting for him to get home. I'm going to surprise him!"

"Dad's not going to be happy when he finds out that you told Rory and me first." April piped up.

"I'm giving him a child, he can suck it up." Lorelai replied, walking toward the kitchen, leaving April and Rory to simply follow her. They spent the rest of the evening talking at the kitchen table, with large mugs of coffee and leftover Chinese takeout, waiting for Luke to return to the house. Rory told them about her interview with Jess, catching them both by surprise. April hadn't had much contact with her cousin, feeling closer to Rory than she did to him. She had been told about their previous relationship and she very much disapproved of the way he treated her. Lorelai, on the other hand, was shocked that Rory had chosen to do an interview on Jess. As far as she knew, they weren't exactly friends. Plus, she held a grudge, despite her daughter having been over him for many many years now. They were deep in conversation about Jess when Luke stumbled in through the back door, bags of food in his hands. He stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed the three of them eating leftovers, his face contorting into one of annoyance and resignation.

"You're eating. I brought food and you're already eating." He stated rather than asked.

"We're still hungry." Rory promised him, smiling up in sympathy at her stepfather.

"Yeah, particularly since I'm eating for two." Lorelai blurted out before immediately clamping a hand over her mouth, her eyes as wide as a chocolate coin.

"What?" Luke dropped the bags onto the ground, rushing over to his wife's side. "Are you saying…?"

"Um, yeah, I'm pregnant. Surprise!" Lorelai said sheepishly, still eating the noodles on her plate. She reached for her mug of coffee only for it to be snatched up by Luke.

"You are not drinking coffee. That baby will have two heads." He poured the coffee down the sink and then started to unpack the food for them. April and Rory exchanged glances at Luke's reaction to his wife's pregnancy. April gestured her head towards the door and promptly stood up, grabbing Rory's hand and taking her out to their rooms in the garage, leaving the happy couple alone.

"So, you're pregnant." Luke had a habit of stating the obvious. He sat down at the table and began to eat, just looking at Lorelai.

"Yes, I am. Is that…okay?"

"What do you mean 'is that okay'? Of course it's okay. It's more than okay! It's great!" Luke was close to shouting, a massive grin on his face.

Lorelai breathed a sigh of relief at her husband's reaction and walked over to him to hug him. Lorelai went to the backdoor and yelled out to April and Rory to come inside and join in the celebration. She chastised their sly exit with a smile, silently thanking them for leaving and forcing her husband to actually express his happiness at the news. As the four sat down to dinner, Rory informed Luke of her profile on Jess in The New Yorker and he grinned, proud of both his step-daughter and his nephew. He told her that he'd subscribed to The New Yorker for her articles while Lorelai mocked him for being a 'proud dad'. The rest of the evening passed by without incident, just endless mocking of Luke by Lorelai, April and Rory as well as excited discussions about April's wedding, both of which caused serious grumbling from Luke.

—

"So what are we going to do today?" April asked, jumping onto Rory's bed.

"Me, sleep. You, go away." Rory groaned into her pillow.

"Oh come on Ror, let's do something!"

Rory sat up and stared at April incredulously for a moment before getting out of her bed and getting ready. A half hour later, the two were sitting at the kitchen table working. Rory had managed to convince April to work for a few hours before they went off on any wild adventures. She had also managed to read _The Foray_ the previous evening, which would explain that morning's fatigue but it was necessary for her to finish the Jess profile, so she could focus on the society article this weekend.

"Rory, time's up. I'm bored."

"Okay okay, let's go."

They walked over to Luke's for lunch and then drove to Hartford to go shopping for April's dress for the party. The entire day was a blur of taffeta and sequins as they devoured dress shop after dress shop. By nightfall, their arms were filled with shopping bags spewing tissue paper and cocktail dresses. Rory's grandmother had requested their presence at Friday night dinner when she found out that Rory and April were visiting Stars Hollow for the weekend, citing the fact that she hadn't heard 'hide nor hair' from them in over two weeks, which just wasn't true. Seeing as April and Rory were already in Hartford, they decided to get coffee to kill time before having to go to the Gilmore mansion.

"Can I see your school? Your old school I mean?"

"You want to see Chilton? Why?" Rory scoffed, confused as to why April would want to visit the place.

"Thought it'd be fun. You could tell me stories about it and your time there."

"I've already told you some stories." Rory tried to brush off the suggestion but April was insistent.

"Yeah but I want to hear more! Come on, we've got time, let's go!"

Rory drank her coffee and pulled herself up, rolling her eyes at April jumping up and down.

"Let's go before I changed my mind alright?" Rory remarked wryly. They drove for a few minutes and pulled into the parking lot of Chilton Preparatory Academy, navigating the students that were just leaving school. April stepped out of the car and glanced around at the magnificent building and the small number of uniformed students in awe.

"Wow." April breathed.

Rory took her through Chilton, pointing out the different classrooms she occupied and where her locker was. April took in every word with awe and delight, excited to see where Rory had gone to school, for some reason. They left for the Gilmore house soon after they arrived at Chilton, not having as much time to kill as they originally thought. Rory parked in the driveway and proceeded to raid her shopping bags for a dress, having forgotten to pack a change of clothes with her for the dinner. April did the same and they managed to quickly change in the car without their 'parents' or the all-seeing Emily Gilmore catching them. The maid opened the heavy wooden door and greeted them stiffly, taking their coats and bags and leading them into the living room where Emily was perched on the sofa, reading a novel.

"Rory! April! It's so lovely to see you, how are the both of you?"

"We're good Grandma, and you? What book are you reading?"

"I'm wonderful. Oh it's this short story my book club chose for us to read. It's apparently by some young author. It's quite good, albeit slightly dull. _The Foray_ , have you read it?"

"Yes I have, I liked it. Actually, April's cousin wrote that, my friend Jess? Do you remember him Grandma?"

"Jess? Luke's nephew Jess?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, I read it too, it's really good." April added. Rory shot her a look, knowing full well she hadn't read it. April shrugged in response, trying to convey that she was just trying to help the conversation.

"Hmm." Emily put the novel down, her expression one of slight disgust, causing April and Rory to exchange a look and then roll their eyes at Emily's ridiculous attitude. The three sat in silence for a few moments before Emily started in on Rory's love life.

"How's Jeremy? When am I going to meet him? It's incredibly rude of him to never show up to Friday night dinners, despite having a standing invitation."

"He's good. I'm sure you'll meet him soon Grandma, he's just busy. He works a lot."

"I don't even know what he does! Or what he looks like! Rory, for all I know, you could be dating some rogue off the street!"

"Grandma, I'm not dating some rogue off the street, I promise. And I've told you Grandma, he works in publishing."

"Publishing? Like books and all that?" Emily asked, waving her hand indignantly. "That's not a viable business you know…"

"Neither is journalism Grandma." Rory retorted.

"Yes but you're special Rory." Emily paused and was about to start up again when Lorelai sauntered in with Luke in tow. Rory and April were grateful for the interruption and stood up to greet their respective parent and step-parent. Dinner was soon ready and when the four sat at the table, Emily began questioning each one of them on their attire for the Grant's party, not trusting that they had appropriate outfits planned.

"Now, the party starts at 7 so you should all aim to arrive around 7:15, it's the perfect compromise between being too early or late. Both of which is rude, did you know? Now, Rory, I know you're going for your article but please don't walk around with your nose in a notebook or ask any inappropriate questions, it would be very rude. Try to find things out quietly."

"Mom, I'm sure Rory knows what she's doing." Lorelai chided her mother's criticism in an effort to support her daughter.

"I know, I just want to make sure Lorelai!" Emily said.

"Everything will be fine Mom, I promise."

"Oh please make sure you're dressed appropriately!" Emily pleaded with them, receiving eye rolls from all of them and a loud "Ha!" from Lorelai.

"Lorelai! Don't make that noise, you'll disturb everyone!"

"Mom, you're the only one that disturbed." She declared wryly.

"Why do I even bother?" Emily asked rhetorically.

An hour later, the four were exiting the Gilmore house, once again heaving sighs of relief at having survived another harrowing Friday night dinner.

—

"Mom, we have to go, it's nearly 6:30!" Rory shouted up the stairs and then headed into the foyer to join April and Luke, both patiently waiting for her mother to finally be ready.

"I'm nearly ready!"

"You said that 10 minutes ago!" This time it was Luke shouting. He did not seem happy. April watched with amusement and relayed a description of the scene to Matthew via text, he was enjoying every moment of this.

"I'm here I'm here!" Lorelai had finally descended the stairs and was trying to get her heels on as she bounded into the foyer. "Guys we have to go, why are you all standing here?" She asked, laughing as she flew out the door towards Rory's car. Rory and April followed her along, chuckling to themselves at Lorelai's antics.

"Unbelievable!" Luke exclaimed before he too followed his crazy wife out, locking the door behind him.

The drive to Hartford, albeit short, was rife with conflict regarding what to play on the stereo. Lorelai won eventually but only because the other three recognised that it was futile to argue with the insane logic of Lorelai Gilmore. They pulled up outside the house and parked next to the numerous Aston Martins, Porsches, Audis and Mercedes' that littered the driveway and spilled out onto the street. At the door, the maid greeted and welcomed them into a party that was in full swing with people milling about, talking, drinking, dancing and, in one couple's case, kissing. She surveyed the party and recognised some of the aged faces of people she knew at Chilton. Despite not liking them when she was at school, she took delight in the familiarity of the people here and the nostalgia it brought. She took her phone out and started dictating brief notes into it.

"Hey let's get a drink, I need one." Louise said, grabbing Rory's elbow and leading her toward the bar. April was already there, a martini glass in hand. Rory raised her eyebrow at her step-sister and received a scoff in response, causing Rory to smirk. She leaned against the bar next to Louise, facing the bartender as she watched him mix her martini in a cocktail shaker. He smiled broadly at her as he passed the glass to her. She took a sip and breathed in a deep breath.

"Rory?" Her breath hitched in her throat as she stiffened, a myriad of thoughts flooding her mind at the recognition of that voice. She slowly turned around, tightly clutching the bar with one hand and her martini glass in the other. As soon as her eyes caught sight of him, they widened inadvertently. She just stared at him for a moment before realising he was awaiting some sort of response from her. She somehow managed to find her voice and said the one word that came to mind, the one word that had the ability to shake her to her core.

"Logan."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Oh my god." Louise stated. "This is going to be interesting." She whispered, smirking and taking a sip of her drink. Rory simply glared at her for a moment before turning back to the man in front of her, her expression as blank as she could manage.

"How are you Rory?" Logan asked, his voice stiff and monotone. She flinched at the sound of her name, she wasn't used to him calling her that.

 _He called me Rory. Not 'ace'._ She thought, frowning. Her frown deepened when she questioned herself as to why she cared, considering the fact he wasn't a part of her life anymore.

"I'm… good. And you?" Her voice was just as stiff. If he was going to be 'formal', she would be too.

"Yes, fine. It's, um, nice seeing you. I wouldn't have expected to catch you at the Grant's society party." He smiled at her but she could tell that it wasn't his genuine smile, it was a 'society smile', the one he brought out when he was around his parents and the extended branch of Hartford society. He'd never used it on her though.

"You too. I'm here for research."

"Research?" His 'society smile' was replaced with a puzzled expression as he sipped the scotch he held in his hand.

"I'm writing an article about society and the people that stay and, um, leave it." She said.

His face clouded for a moment before returning to his stoic expression. "Oh. Well, I'm sure you'll do it justice. You've always had very specific opinions on society. And the people in it."

She opened her mouth to speak and then promptly closed it again.

"Wait, are you a freelance writer? What is this article for?" He asked her, confused again. He had followed her work somewhat, not that she knew that, but he didn't know where she'd ended up recently.

"No, I got a job as a staff writer for the Cultures section of The New Yorker." She sipped her martini, grateful that she could use her drink as a distraction for the turmoil of emotions she felt. His eyes lit up, exuding pride and happiness for the first time since their conversation started.

"Wow. That's amazing a- um, Rory." His expression was once again blank, hoping that she wouldn't notice, or at least acknowledge, his slip up.

"Yeah, um, thanks." She bit her lip, unsure of what to say next. She was thankful for Dora's intervention, crashing into Rory as she stumbled, slightly drunk.

Rory laughed, "How are you drunk already? We've been here half an hour!" Rory exclaimed.

"Half an hour is plenty of time, my sweet." Dora said, linking her arm with Rory's and turning her attention to Logan. "Who are you?"

"Logan. Logan Huntzberger." He introduced himself and flashed her a smile.

Dora's eyes widened and she stood up straighter, her arm still linked with Rory's. "Right, of course. Hi, I'm Dora." She shook his hand, still clutching Rory tightly.

"It's nice to meet you. I take it you've heard of me then." He glanced at Rory briefly, amusement behind his eyes.

"Well, you're all over the internet, hard to miss you." She replied, trying to brush it off.

"Right." He smirked, the signature Huntzberger smirk. Rory smiled inadvertently at the sight of it, having not seen it for 9 years.

"Anyway, Rory, I think Lorelai needs your help over there." Dora said, unsubtly trying to tug her away.

"Lorelai's here? How'd you get her to come?" Logan asked, still amused.

"I bribed her with Chinese food and coffee." She said simply.

"Of course! I expected nothing less of a Gilmore girl." They made eye contact, their eyes unwavering for a long moment before Dora tugged again, breaking her out of her reverie.

"I should go. Dora might pull my arm off otherwise." She remarked wryly, her smile soft and sympathetic.

"I'll see you around Rory." He nodded at her and turned to his left, just as Rory and Dora went off in the opposite direction in search of Lorelai. Rory let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding and kept walking, willing herself to not turn around to take another look at him.

"Woah kid, look where you're going." Lorelai said, laughing as her daughter nearly plowed into her.

"Sorry." Rory mumbled, her eyes focused onto the floor.

"Rory? What's wrong?" Lorelai's voice was laced with concern as she took her daughter from Dora and led her away.

"I, uh, saw Logan."

"What? Logan's here? Are you okay?" Lorelai led Rory to a settee in the corner, sitting her down.

"Um. No. Yes. No? I don't know." She sighed, exasperated. Lorelai pulled her into a hug and spied Logan watching them in the corner of her eye. Rory pulled away and could see only sympathy and concern reflected on her mother's face. She squirmed, not appreciating the pity she was receiving, just from having seen Logan.

 _He's just a man. A man I got over. I haven't seen him in 9 years. He's just a man._ She thought, trying to convince herself.

"Maybe we should go. I'll get April and Luke." Lorelai made a move to stand up but Rory pulled her down again.

"I'm fine Mom. I have to do this, for the article. It isn't about me. And, regardless, I'm fine. He's just a guy." Her voice conveyed her uncertainty and she knew Lorelai could hear that.

Lorelai raised an eyebrow at her daughter incredulously, "Just a guy? Come on Rory, he's not just a guy. He never was and, judging by the look on your face, he never will be."

"I'm fine Mom. I promise." Rory got up and shook off Lorelai's concern, leaving her sitting on the settee, her eyes following her daughter as she mingled with the people at the party. Lorelai sighed and glanced at Logan just as he awkwardly turned away, trying to pretend like he hadn't been watching her.

Rory walked through the large house as quick as she could, trying to get away from her Logan and her past. She took her phone out and dialled the number of the only person she could think of to talk to, someone who would tell her the truth no-holds-barred, just as she reached the library, a room occupied by only 3 people.

"Gellar." Paris snapped over the phone.

"Paris? It's Rory, are you busy?"

"Yes, so get to it."

"I'm at this party, a society party - "

"You hate those; why? Did your grandmother drag you? Or Dora perhaps?" Rory sighed and rolled her eyes. It was no secret that Paris was not exactly "fond" of Dora.

"I'm here for research. Anyway - "

"What are you researching for? Did you get a job? Why didn't you tell me you got a job? Isn't that the kind of thing a best friend hears about?" Paris was getting agitated, Rory could hear that. She sighed again and tried to snap her friend out of her oncoming tirade.

"Paris! Not the point! Logan's here!" Rory snapped, eager to get to the point of her call.

"Huntzberger? Why? I thought he was in California."

"I don't know Paris! All I know is he's here and we talked and now I'm calling you and freaking out!" Rory was shouting by now. The few people in the library were staring at her, their conversations stalled as Rory smiled at them sheepishly and continued in a hushed voice.

"Why are you freaking out?" Paris asked, her tone immediately suspicious.

"Paris! You know why! It's Logan!" She whisper-yelled down the phone.

"You haven't seen him in 9 years."

"And?"

"And yet you're still in love with him?"

"No!" Rory said, too loudly, in defence of herself.

"Wow. You've got it bad Gilmore."

"Paris! This is not what I called you for! I need help! And I am not in love with him!"

"Glad to hear it." Rory stiffened at the voice. She sighed and cursed herself silently.

"Paris, I've got to go." She said quietly.

"But what about your crisis? Don't say anything stupid. And agree to nothing. Actually don't talk to him at all." Paris advised.

"Too late." Rory said through gritted teeth. She hung up quickly and turned around to face Logan.

"You okay Rory? I heard you shouting, I thought I'd come check up on you." Logan asked, his expression sympathetic.

"Yeah I'm fine. Um, I'll see you later." She tried to push past him towards the door, taking care to avoid making contact with him. He reached out and grabbed her arm as she made her way past him. She stiffened at the contact and yet felt oddly empty when he dropped his arm not two seconds after placing it there. She waited for a moment but continued on towards the door when he stayed silent. The party outside the library was still in full swing and no one noticed as Rory went straight to the front door and to her car. She wasn't going to leave, but she needed to be alone and sort through her thoughts and feelings.

 _Logan. That was Logan. I haven't seen in 9 years. 9 freaking years. Since…_ Rory thought, trying to take deep breaths as she sat in her car in silence. _He looks… good._ She shook her head at the thought.

"Are you planning on driving or are you just going to stare at the steering wheel?" A voice and a knock on the passenger's side window startled Rory out of her thoughts.

 _Why is he intent on ruining my night?_ Rory thought, unlocking the door and allowing him to get in to the car.

"I don't really like driving. Staring at the wheel is what really gets me." Rory said, rolling her eyes at the question.

"Interesting pastime you have there." Logan smirked at her.

"I think so. I'm hoping it will catch on." She deadpanned, trying to avoid his gaze. "What are you doing here Logan?"

"Well the Grants are good friends of the Huntzbergers and, since my dad couldn't be here, I thought I would drop in and - "

Rory interrupted him, not really interested in his inane explanation for his presence at the party.

"No Logan, why are you _here_? In Hartford? In Connecticut? On the East coast?" She asked, exasperated.

"I like it here. The air is crisper." He said simply, still smirking at her with that glint of amusement in his eye. Rory wanted to slap him.

"Aren't you supposed to be, I don't know, anywhere but here? Aren't you supposed to be in California or something? Palo Alto? The avocado tree?" She yelled at him. His smirk was gone in a flash, a serious and sombre expression replacing it.

"No."

"Why are you here?" She asked again.

"I just am, Rory. You don't have a right to question me now do you?" He spat, anger exploding from behind his eyes.

"I don't have a right? I think I have every right!"

"Really? Rory Gilmore everybody, the world owes her everything!" Logan yelled, his voice echoing around the car.

"No, the world doesn't owe me anything. You do." Her voice was quieter, but seething with fury.

"No, Rory, I don't. I don't owe you anything and you have no right to question me. You lost that 'privilege' 9 years ago!"

"Why are you here?"

"How's your life been the past 9 years Rory? Get any more proposals?" Bitterness and resentment echoed behind each word. Rory flinched at the words, her anger growing and her chest tightening.

"Why are you here?" Rory said through gritted teeth. Logan said nothing for a moment and just sat there, frustrated and glaring at her. He ran his hand through his hair and Rory found herself enjoying the movement, one that she hadn't seen in over 9 years, more than she should've.

"I moved back." He whispered finally.

"What? To Hartford?" Her anger was replaced by simple confusion as she questioned his statement.

"No, to New York."

"Oh."

He sighed, "Yeah."

They sat in silence for a while, both exhausted from their shouting match.

"I'll, uh, see you around Rory." He got out of the car, leaving her to just sit there, stunned into silence at the conversation she'd just had. She checked her watch and saw that it was nearly 11, meaning that Lorelai, Luke and April would be looking for her. She stepped out of the car and went back into the party, trying to catch a glimpse of her family as quick as possible so that she could finally leave and forget everything that had happened. She spotted Lorelai heading towards her and was grateful that they were as eager to leave the party as she was. The four reached the car and Rory was about to get into the driver's seat when Luke offered to drive, a sympathetic (and somewhat) pitying smile on his face. She just nodded and got into the backseat of her own car, a place she'd never been, not saying a word to any of them. As they made the drive back towards Stars Hollow, Lorelai snuck glances at her daughter, her heart breaking and her mind aching for details about what had happened. Rory reached for her phone suddenly, realising she hadn't said goodbye to Louise or Dora before she'd left, she had been too caught up with Logan. She sent them a quick text and then turned her phone off for the evening. Rory's eyes lit up as soon as she spotted her house coming into view, ready for a quiet night of sleep. When Luke parked, Rory was the first one out of the door, rushing into the garage and causing an exchange of concerned looks between Lorelai, Luke and April. Lorelai sent Luke and April into the main house and made her way over to the garage, eager to make sure her daughter was alright.

"Rory? Are you okay?" Lorelai asked softly, walking into the room. Rory wasn't in sight, Lorelai noticed.

"Yeah I'm fine Mom." She called from the bathroom.

"Are you sure?

"Yeah. I'm tired, see you tomorrow." Rory said, getting into her bed and switching off her lamp, plunging the room into darkness. Lorelai sighed and said goodnight and walked out of the room, not wanting to press her daughter.

The first light came with Rory up and ready, all things packed, ready to leave for New York as soon as possible. April and Rory ate breakfast with Lorelai at Luke's, Rory staying silent aside from her short replies to whatever question was posed to her. As soon as breakfast was over, Rory jumped out of her seat calling out farewells to her mother and step-father. April followed behind her slowly, apologetically hugging Luke and Lorelai and assuring them she would make sure her step-sister was alright. They jumped into Rory's car, parked right outside the diner, and Rory peeled away from the curb moments before Taylor could come out of the Soda Shoppe to give her a parking ticket. April tried to make conversation during their long car journey to the city but Rory deflected every attempt, claiming to be focusing on the road and turning the volume of the radio up.

"April, we're at your building." Rory said softly, shaking awake her sleeping step-sister. "You have a handsome man waiting for you on the curb there." Her tone was tinged with a mix of amusement and wistfulness as she got out of the car. April climbed out of the car, still groggy, and stumbled into her waiting fiancé, leaving Rory to grab April's bags for her.

"Thanks for bringing her home safe Gilmore." Matthew said, taking the bags from Rory.

"Anytime Matthew, can't have you coming after me can I?" Rory replied wryly. Rory hugged April and Matthew goodbye and proceeded to her own apartment building, excited for the bubble bath she was planning on drawing when she arrived home. Rory opened the door to her apartment and fell in, tripping over her bags. She picked herself up off the floor to the sound effect of Louise and Dora laughing hysterically from their positions on the couch, having just witnessed Rory's fall.

"Thank you both for laughing at my oh-so-graceful moment there, rather than helping your best friend with her bags."

"We're…uh…sorry…it's just… so funny!" Dora said in between guffaws, barely able to contain herself. Louise, meanwhile, was still chuckling as she stood up and grabbed Rory's bags from the entryway, as Rory made her way to the kitchen for a cup of coffee. She was glad to see that there was a warm pot already brewed and waiting for her. She joined Louise and Dora on the couch, where Dora was still trying to hold back her chuckles, earning a major eye roll from both Rory and Louise.

"Details, my friend." Dora said matter-of-factly.

"Details about what?" Rory quipped, feigning innocence and sipping her coffee, avoiding the gazes of her friends.

"Don't you dare Gilmore. I want information and I want it now. Huntzberger; spill, now." Dora narrowed her eyes and glared at her. Louise simply chuckled and waited for Rory to talk, not wanting to get between Dora and her prize: information. Rory relented and began to relay the events of the evening that they were not present for.

"- and now he lives in New York." Rory finished, sighing after her tale.

"My my, this will be interesting." Louise said, smirking.

"Here?" Dora asked, concerned for her friend.

"It's a big city. 800 million people. I won't have to see him if I don't want to."

"And do you want to?"

"No, Dora, I don't. That chapter of my life is over. Plus, I'm with Jeremy now. Happily, I might add." Mentioning Jeremy coincided with groans of disapproval from her two friends. Rory rolled her eyes and went to get more coffee, ignoring them. "I get it, neither of you are his biggest fan, but he'll grow on you."

"Yes like a fungus." Dora remarked, smirking. Rory simply glared at her and retreated to the armchair in the corner with her laptop. She began to work on her article, piping up with the occasional comment on whatever it was Louise and Dora were talking about. The three girls were all absorbed in their work for the remainder of the day and subsequently exchanged coffee for wine as the light faded from the sky. A funeral march started to play from Rory's purse, shaking her out of her writing focus. Rory rolled her eyes at the ringtone, sure that it was Lorelai who had changed it when the name 'Emily' popped up on the screen.

"Hello Grandma, how are you?" Rory's society voice was back.

"I am perfectly fine Rory, thank you for asking. Now, how could you not tell me you and Logan left the party together?!" Emily screeched, causing Rory to flinch dramatically, attracting the attention of Louise, who was now watching Rory with interest and amusement.

"Grandma, we did not leave the party together." Rory said steadily.

"Rory do not lie to your grandmother, it's unbecoming. Stacey Halliwell told Jennifer Lakoff who told Tweeny Halpern who told me that she saw the both of you in your car looking very comfortable. I can't believe I had to hear it from Tweeny Halpern!"

"Grandma, I assure you I am not lying. Yes we were in my car but we were just talking. We didn't go anywhere together."

"You couldn't have talked in the party? The two of you in your car is just fodder for the rumour mill!" Rory held the phone at a slight distance from her ear and rolled her eyes at her grandmother's crazy assumptions.

"Grandma, I saw him at the party and then I went out to my car _alone_. He followed me out and we ended up talking. That's all, Grandma, I promise."

"Well, are you getting back together? It was quite the scandal when you refused his proposal. He's a Huntzberger you know!" The agitation and shock in her voice was clear to Rory. Rory was getting tired of this conversation and decided that she needed a cup of coffee to continue to deal with her grandmother. She headed to the kitchen, listening to Emily's chattering about Rory's mistake in turning Logan down.

"Yes Grandma, I am well aware he is a Huntzberger. And no, we are not getting back together. I'm with Jeremy remember?" She sighed as she brewed a new pot of coffee.

"Oh who cares about that boy! He never wants to see us, which is incredibly rude, and he's not a Huntzberger!"

"Grandma, he is just busy. I'll bring him to meet you soon, I promise." Rory sighed again.

"What about Logan?" Emily's voice was pleading, a nasally tone attached to it.

"Grandma, Logan and I are not getting back together. We broke up years ago and have no remaining feelings for each other." As she said this, she caught Louise's pointed look and chose to ignore it. Rory bit her lip, not sure if she was lying to her grandmother or to herself.

"You're both idiots." Emily muttered.

"What?"

"Never mind, I will see you for dinner next Friday."

"Um, Grandma, I'm not sure - " Rory started to say but she was cut off by her grandmother's curt farewell and the dial tone that accompanied Emily hanging up the phone. Rory shook her head and repositioned herself in the armchair. She immediately clicked on her mother's contact information and settled herself in for a lengthy call.

"Danes' house of whores, how may I help you?" Lorelai answered as Rory smiled.

"One whore please." Louise burst out laughing at the statement.

"Oh that's gonna cost you a pair of Jimmy Choos and that silver skirt you have."

"I can't afford it then, maybe next time."

"What can I do for you kid? Are you feeling better than you did last night?"

"Well I was…until Grandma called."

"Oh no, what did Adolf want?"

"She demanded to know if I was getting back together with Logan, why I said no to him 9 years ago, why Jeremy doesn't come to dinner."

"Oh god… And?" Lorelai had to admit that she herself was curious about her daughter's situation with Logan.

"We are not back together and we won't be anytime soon. We just talked and he told me that he moved to New York."

"He moved to New York? Where you live?"

"It's a big city Mom."

"You keep telling yourself that sweets. Now, what did you tell Mom about Jeremy coming to dinner?"

"That he's busy working."

"Are you ever going to tell him about the grandparents?"

"Eventually. I just don't want him to hate me."

"No one in this whole world can hate the amazing Rory Gilmore or the ravishing creature that brought her to life."

"I'm sure that there's someone out there that hates at least one of us?"

"No, it's just not possible to hate a Gilmore girl." Lorelai stated matter-of-factly, leaving Rory no room or energy to argue with her mother.

"That's good to know, makes my life easier."

The mother-daughter duo finished the conversation soon after and Rory continued with her article. By the time she shut her laptop, Rory had finished collating her notes from the party and had 500 words typed up already. Louise had departed for her own apartment a while ago and Dora was already in bed given that it was nearing 2am. Rory crashed onto her own bed, her mind swimming with thoughts of Logan, Jeremy and her grandmother, ready for a tumultuous night of sleep.

—

It was nearing the end of April and Rory was grateful for New York's warming climate. The party at the Grant's house was nearly two months ago and thankfully, Rory and Logan had not run into each other again. Rory's article was finished and she was ready to submit it to Leslie, hoping that she would like her take on Hartford and New York society. She tried to be objective but interesting, hoping that it wouldn't be as rude or judgemental as the last article she had written about society… Rory settled at her desk in the office and was grateful for the large cup of coffee Louise had arrived with earlier that morning. She read over her article once more before sending it to Leslie, sighing a breath of relief. A ping from her laptop only moments later signified a reply from Leslie. Holding her breath, Rory clicked it open, hoping her comments were good.

 _ **Well done, it'll be in the May issue. Pick a new article from the folder or pitch one to me next week - your choice.**_

 _ **\- Leslie**_

Rory inadvertently jumped up in excitement and speed-walked to Louise's office, ignoring the perplexed stares of her fellow journalists. Without knocking, Rory slammed the door open to find Louise sitting on her desk engaged in some _adult_ activities with a redheaded woman.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Rory blurted, backing out of the office quickly. Louise and the woman sprung apart, straightening their clothes. Louise jumped off her desk and went to bring Rory back into the office, silencing her objections and questions so as not to capture the attention of the other New Yorker workers.

"I'm Maura." The redheaded woman said, stepping forward to shake Rory's hand.

"Rory, nice to meet you. Um, your - " Rory gestured to Maura's blouse, where one of the buttons was buttoned in the wrong hole. Maura flushed and turned away slightly to fix her blouse. Louise sat at her desk silently, not matching the gazes of either woman.

"Well, I think I should go… Maybe we could meet for lunch?" Maura's voice was hopeful as she made her way to the door. Louise's stoic expression softened as she declined the invitation on the grounds that she and Rory had already made lunch plans. Rory could see Maura was disappointed and took the initiative to invite her to join them both for lunch, ignoring Louise's shock and taking delight in Maura's excitement. Maura left promptly, promising to be back later, causing Rory to turn to Louise so fast that she was scared she'd get whiplash.

"Are you guys dating?" Rory asked, taking a seat opposite Louise.

"No. We're just…seeing each other." Louise said flippantly, hoping to dismiss Rory's questions.

"That's the same as dating. How did you meet? When did you start dating? Why haven't you mentioned her?" Rory rambled off.

"What is this, the Spanish inquisition?" Louise asked sarcastically.

"Louise, I'm a journalist, I have questions. Answer them. Please?" Rory's voice was soft as her piercing blue eyes took on a watery and puppy-dog quality.

"We met at the party at my house. She was there as someone's date. We kind of… snuck off to the pool house." Louise relented, satisfying Rory's curiosity and need to win.

"Sub-party huh?" Rory shook her head at the look of confusion on Louise's face and chose to move on rather than explain. "So you stole someone else's date?" She asked instead, amused.

"I did not!" Louise cried indignantly. "Her friend, a guy, invited her to get his parents off his back. We know _that_ all too well. She's gay and we hit it off. And, I didn't mention her because it was new and I… " She trailed off, not willing to admit her feelings.

"You…? Like her?" Louise nodded, casting her eyes downward in her vulnerability. Rory grinned, excited that her friend had found someone.

"And I was scared… that you guys might not… I don't know… accept it I guess?"

Rory's concern replaced her happiness. She leaned forward and grabbed her friend's hand, wanting to assuage Louise's fears.

"Louise, I couldn't care less that you're gay. You're my friend, I just want you to be happy." Rory said, squeezing Louise's hand reassuringly.

"Bi." Louise corrected. "But thanks, that means a lot." She smiled and squeezed her hand in return. "Why did you come earlier?"

"Oh right. I was coming to tell you my society article got approved for next month's issue."

"Congrats! We should celebrate." Louise smirked.

"We can celebrate when it's actually out."

Louise pouted, "Come on Rory!"

"How about we invite everyone over to mine on Saturday and have a adult sleepover?" Rory countered.

"What does an adult sleepover involve? Is it an Eyes Wide Shut kind of deal?"

Rory laughed and shook her head. "No, it involves wine. And a lot of food."

"Deal. But let's do it at mine."

"Sure. Who should we invite?" Rory asked, mentally drawing up a list.

"Everyone!" Louise exclaimed, her eyes twinkling. Rory laughed and pulled out her phone to create a Facebook event. She invited Jesse, Elliot, Ellie, Shawn, Dora, April, Matthew, and even Paris, Lane and Jess.

 _Hey, the more the merrier right?_ Rory thought.

"Should I invite Maura too?" Rory asked, smirking at the instantaneous smile that appeared on Louise's face. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Yeah but let's ask her at lunch."

Rory nodded and went back to work at her own desk, waiting for Louise to get her for lunch. The three went to the nearby sushi restaurant and Rory proceeded to ask her as many questions as possible, determined to get more information about their relationship. Louise tried to stop Rory but it was hard to stop Rory Gilmore when she was determined. Rory left lunch with the details she wanted, Louise left lunch happy and slightly embarrassed and Maura left lunch with an invitation to their big group sleepover. As Rory sat at her desk, she realised she didn't have much to do, seeing as she hadn't yet picked a new story to work on. She logged on to her newly acquired New Yorker staff account and went through the stories that were recently logged as 'available'. She clicked on one pitch regarding pop culture and the influence it had on private lives and immediately fired off an email to Leslie about her wish to pursue it. Leslie responded with a simple thumbs up emoji, giving Rory the go-ahead she was expecting. Rory took her phone out and dialled her mother's number. Lorelai would love the new story.

"My child, what can I do for you today?"

"Wow that was almost a normal greeting." Rory said, taken aback at her mother's words.

"I like to keep you on your toes. Anyway, what's up?"

"I submitted my society article, it's been approved for the next issue."

"Aw, that's great kid!" Lorelai exclaimed, enthused and proud.

"I'm starting a new story on the impact on pop culture that I thought you would be interested in helping me with."

"That sounds cool. Does that make me your confidential source? Or a whistleblower? Like Edward Snowden? Do I have to flee to Hong Kong?"

"No, don't flee to Hong Kong Mom."

"But they have Chinese food and mama loves Chinese food."

"Louise is having a big slumber party on Saturday, you free?" Rory asked, veering off the topic of Chinese food and whistleblowers.

"Yes I believe so, who's coming?"

As Rory rattled off the names, she found herself getting more and more excited for a old-fashioned slumber party with her friends. It reminded her of the elaborate parties she attended at Yale where, in the end, it was just her and her friends left, enjoying each other's company and drunken antics. She felt a twinge of wistfulness for those nights with Colin, Finn, Stephanie, Rosemary and… Logan. She quickly shook it off and refocused on her mother, attempting to put thoughts of Logan and the others out of her mind for good.

—

"Rory! You have a visitor!" Dora's voice pierced through the bathroom door, where Rory was just getting out of the shower.

"Who - " Rory began, flinging the door open, stopping when she saw Jeremy standing outside the bathroom door. "Um, hi." She said awkwardly, crossing her arms across her body in an effort to cover herself.

"Hey, how about I take you out to dinner? We have to celebrate!"

"How did you find out about the article?" Rory was smiling now, happy that her boyfriend somehow knew that she was finally getting published.

"What article? Forget that, I'm talking about my promotion!"

"Oh. Congratulations!" Rory said, plastering a smile on her face.

"Let's go to dinner. Or, maybe the shower?" Jeremy stepped forward and smirked. Rory sidestepped him and went into the hall, not noticing the annoyed look on Jeremy's face. Rory quickly changed and dried her hair and let herself be led out to dinner with Jeremy.

"So, what's the promotion?" She asked him during their main course.

"I'm going to be chief editor of all East Coast children's books!" He was grinning like a madman and Rory smiled in return, seeing the excitable man she had been attracted to in the first place.

"That's great, congratulations!" She sipped her wine and noticed the frown that was now on his face. "What's wrong?" She asked, concerned.

"I was in Hartford the other day and I stumbled across this old copy of the Hartford Gazette. There was something ridiculous in it about the Gilmore heiress and some rich guy leaving a party together. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?" His tone was a mix of accusation, confusion and anger. Rory was taken aback, unsure where this questioning was coming.

"I didn't leave with him, I swear. We're old friends. We were just talking." Rory tried to placate him, unsure of what he was angry about; her societal status or the rumour surrounding her and Logan.

"Well that's good to know." Jeremy replied sardonically. "And what's this about you being an heiress? Since when? I've seen your house, it's actually a crap shack!"

"Hey!" She felt defensive of her beloved childhood home, unwilling to let him call it a crap shack and actually mean it. "I'm not an heiress, they're just exaggerating. My grandparents are a part of Hartford society but my mom left that world when she had me. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"How could you not tell me?! I hate society people and you're society!" His voice was rising, gaining the attention of the nearby tables. Rory looked around and dropped her voice, trying to entice him to do the same so as not to end up as gossip fodder.

"I'm not society. That's where I come from but I'm not a part of that world."

"You were a part of them at that party! And with that guy! The article said you guys used to date, what about that?"

"Yes, we used to date. What does that have to do with anything? Jeremy, you know me, I am not like those people you grew up with I promise!" Rory's defence was weak but she hoped that he could see where she was coming from.

"Rory… I know you. I love you. But you can't expect me to be fine with this off the bat. You lied to me…" He relented, sighing in frustration.

"And I'm sorry." She reached for his hand and smiled. "Listen, how about you come to dinner at my grandmother's house this Friday? My mom will be there too and you can see for yourself how different it is to the people you used to know. And, tonight we can just focus on your big news and try to forget about this?"

Her tone was reassuring and she could see that he was coming around to her point of view. He nodded and continued to eat his dinner in relative silence. The two made their way back to her apartment and she let him stay over in her bed, rejecting his attempts to 'deepen' their connection. Rory lay awake staring at the ceiling, already dreading the dinner she had invited Jeremy to not two hours ago. Her mom and Luke were not Jeremy's biggest fans and would not be thrilled to see him.

 _At least grandma can finally meet him._ She thought.

—

It was Friday afternoon and Rory and Jeremy were coasting down the I-95 towards Hartford. Rory was fidgeting as Jeremy went on and on about the benefits of his new promotion, interlaced with his pointed comments about being with Hartford society that night. When they pulled into the Gilmore driveway, Rory was relieved to see that Luke's truck was already there and her mother was leaning against the hood of the car. Rory practically flew out of the car, barely waiting for it to come to a stop, and ran to her mother.

"Woah kid, you're going to hurt someone!" Lorelai laughed as Rory pulled her into a hug.

"Hurt? Are you hurt? Is the baby okay?" Luke questioned, tuning in to the conversation.

"No, everything's fine. Hi Jeremy." Lorelai called as he made his way over to them. "Are you okay?" Lorelai whispered to her daughter, concern etched into her face. Rory nodded and allowed Jeremy to pull her away from her mother and into his embrace as the four went to the door. They were greeted by a new maid, who then led them into the living room where Emily Gilmore was perched on the sofa, waiting with a drink in hand.

"Hello, I'm Emily Gilmore, it's nice to meet you." Emily said, standing up to greet her guests. Jeremy introduced himself and the others said hello to her, taking their seats on the sofa and eagerly awaiting their drinks from Emily. Both Luke and Jeremy were handed their requested beers while the Gilmore girls received their usual martinis. Lorelai stared at the drink in her hand and placed it on the coffee table without even taking a sip.

"So, Jeremy, what do you do?" Emily asked. Rory gulped down a large sip of her martini and leaned back, preparing herself for the inevitable.

"I work in publishing. I actually just got promoted to chief editor of East Coast children's books." He was proud and unafraid to show it.

"How charming." Emily commented, earning an eye roll from Rory. "And where are you from?"

"Seattle but I went to UPenn, so I would consider that home too."

"Wonderful. How did you and my lovely granddaughter meet?"

"I'm surprised she didn't tell you." He quipped, placing a hand on her knee possessively, an action that neither Emily, Lorelai, Luke or Rory particularly liked. Emily's eyes narrowed as she waited for this man to clue her in as to how he had ended up with Rory. "We met while she on the campaign trail at a press conference. And when I moved to New York a while back, I called her and asked her out."

"What a wonderful story." Emily said.

"Yes it's a great love story." Emily stiffened at the word 'love'. "I just hate long-distance relationships." He said, causing everyone to stare at him in confusion. The maid escorted them to dinner at that moment, pausing the conversation until they were seated with their salads.

"Since when were you in a long-distance relationship? Are you keeping things from your mother?" Lorelai was the first to break the silence and the tension, which Rory was glad for.

"News to me too. Care to share?" Rory glared at her boyfriend as she stabbed the lettuce on her plate.

"My promotion. I have to move to Chicago. I was actually hoping you'd come with me."

Rory shook her head vigorously while Emily drank her wine quickly. "You're not seriously expecting me to give up my life here to move to Chicago?"

"Rory, I love you. And we could have a great life in Chicago."

"Jeremy, I work in New York. My family and friends are here. What am I going to do in Chicago?"

"You wouldn't have to work in Chicago, I'll make enough to support us both. And you'll make new friends. Plus, you'll have me."

"I have to work Jeremy." She stated, refusing to believe that her boyfriend was being this ridiculous.

"So work for the Chicago sun times! Whatever you want, just come with me!"

"What about my family?" Rory didn't want to go. She knew that already. She just needed to make him see that what he was suggesting was idiotic.

"You'll see them during the holidays. You see your mom way too often anyway, it's unhealthy." Jeremy sipped his wine, not noticing the glares he was getting from everyone at the table. Luke laughed out loud at his comment, his laughter gaining volume as he saw the puzzled expression on his face. Jeremy had no idea that what he'd said was ridiculous and wrong. Emily sat there, distaste evident in her expression.

"My mom is my best friend, Jeremy. I love her and you should too!" Rory defended. Lorelai promptly agreed.

"Right. Anyway, just think about it. I don't leave until September, I'm sure I can convince you before that." He grinned, unaware of the clear disgust and anger the Gilmore/Danes clan felt towards him. The rest of dinner passed in awkward silence amid the occasional comment about the food and Rory's work. When they left, Jeremy insisted on heading back to New York that night, not wanting to stay in Stars Hollow. She simply kissed him on the cheek and climbed into Luke's pick up truck with her mother, leaving Jeremy muttering about making the drive back alone. Rory slumped against Lorelai as they headed towards Stars Hollow.

"You okay kid?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I just can't believe that happened."

"It was pretty crazy. Are you going to go?" Lorelai's breath hitched in her throat as she asked the question, not knowing if she wanted her daughter to actually answer the question.

"No. But I don't want to hurt him. Not yet."

Lorelai breathed a sigh of relief, squeezing Rory's hand. "I understand."

"I'll tell him when it's absolutely necessary. Why ruin it now right?"

"Right." Lorelai was barely listening, focusing on the happy fact that Rory was not moving miles away anytime soon. A two and a half hour drive was plenty far, as far as she was concerned.

 **Chapter 5**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"It's here!" Dora squealed, running to grab the mail from the mailbox as she and Rory entered their building. It was the 15th of May, distribution day for the New Yorker.

"What's here?" Rory inquired.

"The New Yorker! I subscribed when you got hired and this is the first issue with your article!" Dora exclaimed, sifting through their pile of mail as they rode the elevator up to their floor. Rory opened the door to their apartment, jumping in surprise when Dora screamed upon finding the article that Rory had written. She had already read it before but it was another thing to see it published in the magazine itself.

"I'm going to frame this!"

"It's really not a big deal Dora." Rory dismissed.

"Of course it is! Your first published article in The New Yorker!" Dora flipped through the magazine before stopping at an article near the end. "Oh my god, you have another one."

"Another what?"

"Another article. That thing you wrote about Jess, it's here too."

"I have two articles in one magazine?" Rory asked, incredulous. She grabbed the magazine from Dora and flipped through it herself to confirm what Dora said.

"This is amazing! We've got to go to the bookstore on the way to Louise's."

"Why?"

"So we can get more copies!" Dora squealed in excitement and ran to her room to change into more comfortable clothes and grab her duffel bag for the sleepover. Rory did the same and soon they were heading to a nearby bookstore so that Dora could buy some copies for "posterity's sake". It was amusing; she was nearly as bad as Lorelai. The two made it to Louise's apartment a few minutes before 8 and rang the doorbell. They were welcomed in cheerfully with hugs and congratulations being awarded to Rory as a result of her New Yorker articles.

"My very own Woodward & Bernstein! Congrats on the articles kid." Lorelai said as she enveloped Rory in a hug.

"You do realise Woodward & Bernstein are two different people right? And thanks."

"Yes and you're better than both of them." She smiled and the two joined the others in the living room, which had been transformed for the evening. Where before stood cold, stiff and unused furniture now had colourful bean bags, pillows and, blankets covering the entire surface of the living room floor. They all settled in with their wine and snacks and began to play drinking games, the beginning of a long and fun night for them all.

—

"I am still hungover." Dora stated as she emerged from the bathroom and grabbed her coffee from Rory.

"Dora, it's Tuesday, you're fine."

"Would you tell that to my head because it has no concept of hangovers or time?"

"I need fries."

"It's 8am!"

"Since when has that ever stopped me? Or you for the matter?"

"Fair point." Rory acknowledged. The two finished getting ready and went to a diner in midtown for breakfast to satisfy Dora's hunger for fries. They went their separate ways to work soon after breakfast. Rory stopped at the coffee cart outside her office, thanking the universe for giving her such easy access to good coffee at work. Rory dropped her wallet as she took it out to pay, sending her coins flying onto the sidewalk.

"Well this seems familiar." Rory stiffened at his voice and looked up to see him crouched down in his suit picking coins up for her. He stood up and ordered his coffee, handing the barista a bill to pay for them both before she could think to object.

"Thanks." She muttered, flushing red as she took the coffee from the barista.

"You're welcome. How are you?"

"I'm good Logan, and you?" They were being formal again.

"I'm good."

"Good. Well, I should get going." She made a move to head into the building towering over them but stopped when she heard him tell her to wait.

"I read your article, the one about Hartford society." Logan said simply.

"And?" Rory mentally slapped herself for desiring his approval and conveying such vulnerability in her question.

"It was…amazing. You've always been a wonderful writer Rory." She smiled in spite of herself, happy that he liked it.

"I'm glad you liked it." Rory said genuinely.

"Have dinner with me?" Logan asked, catching her off guard. If he was honest, he had caught himself off guard too. "Not like a date. Just old friends catching up."

Her face fell ever so slightly. It would've been hard to catch if Logan hadn't known her as well as he did. He was surprised at the reaction but decided to move past it for the time being.

"Okay." Rory agreed, causing him to light up.

"You could bring Louise too, it might make it less awkward." He chuckled nervously. "Or your boyfriend?" Logan's tone was questioning, eager to know if she was in a relationship.

"Yeah I'll bring them both. How does 7 at The Red Lion pub sound?"

"Great, I'll see you there."

"Okay, I really do have to go to work now." Rory said, smiling.

"Work dork." Logan said in response before he could stop himself. He grinned at her and she simply laughed and walked away, not wanting to say what she'd been thinking.

 _Work dork lover… Oh, if only that were true._ Rory thought, sighing. Rory made a beeline for Louise's office when she entered the building, ready with an structured argument considering plans for dinner.

"You're coming to dinner with me tonight." Rory said as she entered.

"I have plans with Maura." Louise replied.

"Bring her, I need reinforcements."

"Why?"

"I'm having dinner with Logan." Rory collapsed into a chair, exasperated already and it wasn't even 10am yet.

"Logan Huntzberger? My my my. Sure, I'll come."

Rory sat up immediately. "Really?"

"Yes, I have got to see this."

Rory rolled her eyes but was thankful that Louise was willing to change her dinner plans for her. Rory retreated to her desk and dialled Jeremy's number, hoping he would be willing to come to dinner too. As the phone rang, she thought about the last time an ex went to dinner with her boyfriend and sighed.

"Hey Ror, what's up?"

"Do you have plans for dinner tonight?"

"No, why?"

"I'm meeting an old friend and he suggested I bring you."

"He?" His tone instantly changed to one of suspicion.

"Yeah, we, uh, used to date in college."

"Oh. Right, well, sounds fun. Where are we having dinner? I am only going if I can get a good burger."

"Red Lion, 7pm. A good burger is in your future my friend." Her joking tone matched his. She was surprised by it but she would take it.

—

It was 6:45pm and Louise, Maura, Jeremy and Rory were in a cab on their way to the Red Lion. They arrived just after 7 and joined Logan at a booth in the back.

"Logan, you remember Louise? This is her girlfriend Maura. And this is my boyfriend Jeremy." Rory introduced, avoiding eye contact with both Jeremy and Logan as she introduced them. Rory felt Jeremy's arm around her tighten, making her shift uncomfortably. This did not go unnoticed by Logan, whose face darkened at the sight. They all ordered burgers and drinks quickly, realising that alcohol was needed for the evening.

"So, Logan, you and Rory dated at Yale?" Jeremy asked, his hand holding on to the crook of her elbow.

"Yes, yes we did. How long have you been together?"

"10 months."

"Aw, lifers!" Louise said, attempting to cut the tension. Rory laughed gratefully and proceeded to explain to the others.

"When Louise and I were in high school, I'd been dating this guy for 3 months and she said the same thing. Lifers we definitely were not." Rory smiled gratefully at Louise as she sipped her drink.

"That was Dean right?" Logan asked. "The one from that stupid Yale male party?"

Rory nodded. "Yeah he broke up with me that night. And then Finn tried to cheer me up by re-enacting The Passion Of The Christ." She smiled at the memory, causing Logan to laugh.

"Oh that Finn. It's too bad you're gay, he would've loved you." Logan said, turning to Maura, noting her fiery red hair.

"She's all mine Huntzberger." Louise remarked, pulling a giggling Maura into her.

"Hey you don't have to worry about me. Redheads aren't my type." He smirked and his eyes flickered to Rory for a moment. She cast her gaze downward and busied herself with fiddling with her bracelet.

"Aren't all girls your type?" Jeremy asked, the laughter dying down as a result.

"Excuse me?" Logan wasn't angry, simply perplexed by the question.

"You seem like the kind of guy who likes all kind of girls." Jeremy shrugged.

"No, I have a very specific type." Logan swirled his scotch as everyone settled into an awkward silence.

"How are Finn and Colin and Robert?" Rory questioned Logan.

"Idiotic, as always. You probably talk to them more than I do, don't you?"

"Yeah I talked to them a few months ago." Logan nodded in response. "I'm glad they finally forgave me."

"Well they couldn't stay mad at you. Not after Berlin. They've always had a soft spot for you though."

"Why did you need forgiving?" Jeremy inquired. Logan and Louise looked away, both knowing the answer to the question.

"Um, they weren't exactly happy when Logan and I broke up." Rory was saved from elaborating when the waitress appeared with their burgers.

"So, Huntzberger, any relation to _those_ Huntzbergers?" Jeremy piped up when he'd finished his burger.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Wow. So you're like a millionaire, aren't you? Never have to work a day in your life kind of thing?" There was obvious disdain in his voice, which Rory grimaced at.

"Something like that, yeah." Logan replied, ever the diplomat. "I do work though. What do you do?"

"I'm in publishing."

"Publishing huh? Must be interesting."

"It is. In fact, we're moving to Chicago for it."

"We?" Logan looked at Rory, his brow furrowing. Louise and Maura had stopped whispering to each other and tuned in to the conversation at the mention of Rory and Jeremy moving to Chicago. Rory looked at their inquisitive faces and balked. She really didn't want to have this conversation.

"You're moving to Chicago?" Louise asked tentatively, her voice tinged with hurt.

"No." "Yes" Rory and Jeremy replied simultaneously.

"He is. I'm not." Rory clarified.

"She's thinking about it."

Jeremy had a meeting the next morning and, thus, an hour later, he left in state of confusion when Logan called him a work dork and laughed with Rory about it. Jeremy didn't like guys having inside jokes with his girlfriend and had left in a huff. Maura had excused herself as well; her sister was arriving the next day and she had to get her apartment ready. It was just Logan, Louise and Rory left.

"So, are you actually thinking about moving to Chicago?"

"No, Louise, I'm not. I just don't want to hurt his feelings before I have to."

"Why?" Logan muttered. Rory turned to him quizzically. "He's an ass Rory."

"That's what I've been saying." Louise agreed with Logan and Rory glared at them both.

"He's a good guy, he's just having a bad night."

"Didn't you say that about me once?" Logan smirked at her.

"Yeah and I was right wasn't I?" She crossed her arms and smirked back. Their eyes were locked on each other and neither noticed Louise slipping out of the booth and heading to the bar.

"It's been a while since Berlin." Logan sighed.

"Yeah nearly two years now…"

"It's really good to see you Rory."

"It's good to see you too Logan."

"I've missed you." Rory averted her gaze and was very aware of Logan's hand moving closer to hers. She opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by Louise's return from the bar, accompanied by three new drinks for them. Logan's eyes flashed for a moment with disappointment that Rory hadn't returned his sentiment before returning to the stoicism they'd held before.

"Louise, we should go, we've got work tomorrow." Rory said quietly, making a move to leave the booth. Louise glanced between Logan and Rory and nodded in understanding. She nodded to Logan and went to the door, holding it open for Rory.

"Rory…" Logan started.

"Bye Logan." She said, silencing him and leaving him sitting there, alone with his scotch. He finished his drink and pulled his phone out while staring at the door through which the love of his life had exited. Again.

"Hey little brother, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Honor Huntzberger answered.

"I just saw Rory."

"What? Are you alright?" Her tone immediately changed to one of concern and curiosity.

"Yeah. No. I don't know."

"Was it weird seeing her after nine years?"

He hesitated, unsure if he should divulge this information to his excitable sister. "It hasn't been nine years."

Honor didn't respond, simply waiting for Logan to explain.

"A couple years after I moved to California, we ran into each other in D.C. We slept together and the next morning, she was gone. Six months later, she called me and we decided to meet up. We kept doing that until a couple years ago, in Berlin. I haven't seen her since."

"I can't believe you never told me!" Honor exclaimed. Logan laughed at her reaction and shook his head slightly. "Wasn't it weird to see each other though? Because of what happened?" She asked.

"We never talked about it. Until Berlin. I said a lot of stupid things that day. And she left, again, and I didn't see her until the Grant's party in February."

"February?! You've been keeping this from me for two months?"

"Honor… This isn't about you, remember?" He said, trying to get his sister to advise on the topic he came to talk about.

"Right, right. Sorry. Tell me everything, from start to finish. Then, I can help." She was quiet as he relayed the events that had occurred between them since February.

"You still love her." Honor said finally. Logan sighed and denied it, but she was adamant. "It's obvious you don't love her. Wait, you said she has a boyfriend right?"

He nodded before realising that she couldn't see him over the phone. "Yes."

"You have to win her back!"

"Honor… That's not going to work. Rory and I tried this before and it didn't work. Clearly the universe is trying to tell us something."

"Logan, you're my brother and I love you. But you're also a grade A idiot."

"Hey!" Logan interjected.

"Shush. You're an idiot. That girl is the love of your life and from what I've seen, you're the love of hers. Win her back."

"Honor, I don't think I can. It's just… too much."

"Then be her friend instead. You guys were friends first, go back to that." Honor's voice was sympathetic and soft, with just a hint of pity.

"I don't want your pity Honor." He spat before chastising himself. "Sorry. You're right. I can do that. How do I do that?"

She laughed, "Give her some space for now. And, after a few days, find some excuse to call her and keep it casual. Be her friend."

"Thanks Honor. Say hi to Josh and the kids for me."

"Anytime. How about you come for family dinner on Sunday?"

"Will _they_ be there?" He took her silence as confirmation. "Fine, I'll see you Sunday."

"Great! Bye little brother!" Honor chirped before hanging up.

Logan paid the bill and promptly left the pub to head back to his lonely apartment. Walking in to the empty 'bachelor pad', he surveyed the place the company had set him up with and the cold furniture that adorned it. Everything in the place was uncomfortable and there was nothing personal within it. He headed towards his bedroom and changed into a t-shirt and Yale sweatpants.

 _The whole night was a trip down memory lane, why stop now?_ He thought bitterly as he looked at the Yale logo.

Inadvertently, he turned and looked at his bedside table, where a small black picture frame stood. It was difficult to see what the image depicted from afar, but up close it was easy to see two people holding hands in mid-air, in formal clothes with umbrellas held up. The image was the only thing he had in the whole apartment; he'd found it when he was unpacking his boxes and couldn't quite let go of it. He sighed and lay down.

 _Sleeping is a hell of a lot better than thinking._ He thought.

—

Rory stood outside her grandmother's house and sipped her coffee, waiting for her mother's arrival. In a few minutes, both Rory and Lorelai would be considered late. Rory could only hope that her mother would be there soon. The Jeep Wrangler pulled up seconds later and Lorelai jumped out and greeted her daughter.

"Hey kid!" Lorelai grabbed the coffee from Rory and drank it, ignoring the glare she was receiving.

"You're late."

"I was having a shoe emergency. And then Paul Anka was getting stressed out because of my shoes and Luke was refusing to soothe him and so I had to and - "

"Okay, I get it. I had dinner with Logan." Rory cut her mother off, eager to tell her about Logan before they had to face Emily Gilmore.

"When? Was it a date? Are you okay?"

"Tuesday, no and, no."

"Tuesday? You've been keeping this from me for 3 days?" Lorelai gasped, clutching her chest in mock-horror.

"You were busy. He told me he missed me."

"Do you miss him?"

"Yes." Rory said meekly, avoiding her mother's gaze.

"Then get him back." Lorelai said simply, starting to walk towards the door.

"What? Since when are _you_ a fan of Logan?" She chased after her mother, stopping her from ringing the doorbell.

"I'm not a fan, per se. I just want you to be happy kid." Lorelai sighed.

"I'm with Jeremy. And clearly the universe doesn't want us together, we just keep hurting each other."

"Jeremy's annoying."

"Mom!"

Lorelai shrugged, "How about you try being friends?"

"What? Me and Jeremy?" Rory teased.

"You're a regular Jerry Lee Lewis. No, you and Logan. It might be easier."

"Yeah…"

Lorelai rang the doorbell and the door swung open to reveal an unhappy looking Emily Gilmore.

"You're late." Emily spat, turning on her heel and walking inside, leaving the Gilmore girls to make their own way inside.

"Sorry Mom, traffic and such." Lorelai said, dismissing her mother with a wave.

"Yeah and I had stuff to do at work. Sorry Grandma." Rory said, exchanging a glance with Lorelai. At that, Emily softened and turned to her granddaughter with pride.

"I read your pieces Rory, they were simply marvellous!" Emily enthused. Rory beamed and blushed at the praise.

"Grandma, Jeremy wanted me to thank you for dinner last week. He had a great time."

"Oh. Well, I'm glad." Emily's voice was cold. Rory decided that she would not mention Jeremy again.

—

"Hard at work?" Logan quipped as he approached Rory's desk in the New Yorker newsroom early Monday morning.

She stiffened before turning towards him slowly. "No, I just give off that illusion." Rory replied.

He smiled, "How are you Rory?"

"Good, and you?"

"Good."

"Let's not start that again." They both laughed before subsiding into an awkward silence.

"What are you doing here Logan?"

"I thought we could maybe have lunch? Talk?"

"I'm working Logan."

"You've still got to eat. And if I remember correctly, a Gilmore can never refuse Chinese food. What do you say?"

She hesitated before relenting, grabbing her bag to head out to lunch with Logan. As she left, she caught sight of Louise leaving the break room and made eye contact. Rory held up her phone, indicating that she would text her for help or an explanation; either one. Logan led her down the street and they walked for a few blocks in silence, or as silent as New York City can be, and soon arrived at a small Chinese restaurant. They sat down at a small mahogany table across from each other and Logan allowed Rory to take control of their order due to her Chinese food expertise. Halfway through a second helping of mooshoo pork, Logan broke the silence.

"I'm sorry." He blurted. Rory looked up at him in surprise and raised her eyebrows in question. "For what I said in Berlin. I was angry and stupid."

"Yeah that was obvious." She replied. He flinched and her expression immediately softened. "I'm sorry too."

"You have nothing to apologise for Rory. I was the one that ruined everything."

"No Logan…"

"I want us to be friends." He said matter-of-factly.

"Friends?" Rory asked skeptically.

"Yeah. We were friends first. Always. And I think we can be friends again. We live in the same city and clearly, running into each other is inevitable. So, we might as well make it bearable and less awkward."

"Okay. Friends." She nodded and he smiled in response.

"Tell me about your life Rory. Since Berlin."

"Pretty average. After Berlin, my freelance work dried up and I didn't really have any job prospects in D.C or family or friends. So, I moved to New York and lived with Dora. She let me live there rent-free until I had a job and could pay it back. I ran into Jeremy and we started dating. I did some freelance work for some online blogs and then I got the job at The New Yorker a few months ago."

"I'm sorry things didn't work out in D.C. But, I'm glad you're in New York."

"Thanks Logan."

"How's Lorelai?" He asked. She was touched he would bother to ask about her mother.

"She's good. She and Luke are married now and she's pregnant."

"Wow, that's great!"

"Yeah, it is! April and I are going to have a little brother/sister." Rory was tearing up at the thought.

"Are you and April close?"

"Yeah we are actually. She goes to Columbia med-school so she's pretty busy but we try to see each other as much as we can. Her fiancé keeps her pretty busy too." Rory remarked, smiling at the shock registering on Logan's face.

"Fiancé? Wow. She's what? 22?" Rory nodded in response. "That's… young. But, I guess, if it's right, what does age matter?" He sipped his water without breaking eye contact with her.

"Yeah. Matthew's a good guy. And she's happy, which is good. She'd die to meet you though."

"Why?" Logan said, puzzled.

"She's, um, heard about you. She lives for the drama. And you and I? We're plenty drama."

Logan chuckled, "Well, I'd hate to deny her her taste of drama."

"Well…" Rory hesitated. "You could come over on Saturday? April and I were going to have a movie night at my place."

"Sure, that sounds great. As long as it's not Willy Wonka." He grinned at her horrified expression.

"Willy Wonka is a classic! How dare you knock Willy Wonka?!" She exclaimed.

"I am not knocking it. But, I've seen it with you at least 8 times."

"Yeah and 9th time's the charm!"

"Not for me!" The two were laughing loudly and Logan realised that he had missed this; just having fun - with anyone actually. His tone was sombre when he spoke once more, "Will Lorelai be there?"

She laughed at the seriousness of his question. "Yes. But it's okay, she doesn't hate you or anything."

"Not even after Berlin?" He asked skeptically.

"She, um, doesn't know about Berlin. She doesn't really know that we spent time together the last few years."

"Oh. Okay, well I won't mention it then."

The two finished their meal and headed out of the restaurant. Logan insisted on walking her back to The New Yorker offices. He bought her another coffee from the cart and walked her into the lobby.

"Thanks for lunch Logan. You know you didn't have to pay right?"

"It was part of my whole apology schtick."

"Oh so it was a schtick then?" She teased.

"No, but don't tell anyone that, it'll ruin my street cred." He responded, joining in on the joke.

"Oh don't worry your secret's safe with me." She smiled. "I should get back up there, my lunch hour's up. I'll see you Saturday then?"

"Of course, who would I be to say no to Rory Gilmore and Willy Wonka?"

"A fool." Rory replied.

"You got me there." He stepped forward to hug her and was happy that she didn't stop him. She reciprocated his hug and smiled, discreetly inhaling his familiar scent.

"Bye Logan."

"Bye… Ace." He whispered to her. She felt herself go limp in his arms as she heard her familiar nickname.

"Rory, what the hell is this?" An angry voice pierced through her swirling thoughts. Rory jumped away from Logan and found herself staring at Jeremy, his nostrils flaring in anger.

"Oh hey Jeremy, you remember Logan right? We just came back from lunch."

"Right, hi." Jeremy spat at Logan.

"I've got to get back to work. See you Saturday." Logan nodded at Rory and walked away, continuously glancing at them to make sure Rory would be alright. Once Logan was out of earshot, Jeremy turned to Rory in anger.

"I come here to see you and I find you practically getting it on with _him_ in the lobby? What the hell Rory?" He shouted, getting the attentions of those around them. Rory grabbed his arm and pulled him into the corner, sitting them both down on the window seat at the front of the building.

"I wasn't 'getting it on with him' Jeremy. We're friends, we were just hugging goodbye." Rory said calmly.

"Friends huh? Is that with benefits?"

"What? No! Jeremy, I would never do that to you."

"You know, ever since you introduced us, I kept thinking I knew him. Which is impossible. But I finally realised that he's the guy that gave you that stupid book."

"Yes and?"

"You were reading it. The one he gave you. You can't expect me to think that doesn't mean anything."

"It doesn't." Rory said firmly. "It's a good book, that's all. It had nothing to do with him. We used to date. Emphasis on "used to". We're just friends, I promise."

He relaxed and Rory could see his anger dissipating at her words. "What's Saturday?" He asked, suspicious again.

"Movie night. April wanted to meet him so…" She trailed off, wary of the look on Jeremy's face. "You can come. Um, if you want?"

"I have to be in Chicago this weekend." He said, by way of refusing the offer.

"Oh. Well maybe we can get together next week?" Rory asked softly.

"Yeah sure. I, um, gotta go." He made a move to stand up but Rory stopped him.

"You're not mad are you? I promise you, we're just friends. Nothing more."

"No, I know. Anyway, not much can happen with your cousin around."

"Step-sister." Rory corrected. "Plus Mom will be there too."

"Of course she will." Jeremy muttered. Rory's face darkened but she chose to let it go. "Enjoy it, Chicago is a long way to go for movie nights so this might be one of your last." He said.

"Jeremy…"

"No, I know you haven't decided. But I love you and I know you'll see it my way; Chicago will be great." She stayed silent. "Babe, I should go. I'll call you later." He kissed her cheek and left her sitting there, wondering how she got herself into this mess.

"There you are! I was about to send out a search party Gilmore." Louise remarked, walking up to Rory and taking Jeremy's place on the window seat. Her face immediately showed concern as she took in the shellshocked expression on Rory's face. "What's wrong?"

"Everything. But, I don't want to talk about it right now."

"I will get it out of you eventually Gilmore. Remember, I was Chilton's gossip queen."

"I thought that was Madeleine?" Rory raised her eyebrow at Louise, smirking at her friend.

"Bite your tongue Gilmore."

"Do you want to come to a movie night with April, Logan and Lorelai on Saturday? Dora's in Boston this week so we've got plenty of space."

"I would but I've got a date."

"Maura?"

"No, Ellen Degeneres." Louise answered sarcastically, earning a disparaging look from Rory. "Yes, Maura. She said she has a surprise for me."

"You two are nauseating."

"Well, what can I say?" Louise shrugged and pulled Rory up, leading them both back to their offices so they could actually work.

—

A jaunty knock at the door told Rory that Lorelai had arrived for their movie night. Rory flung the door open and saw her mother standing there, smiling at her.

"Do you want to build a snowman?" Lorelai asked in a childlike voice.

"Only if it looks like Bjork again." Rory responded, pulling her mother into the apartment.

"Why would you make a snowman that looks like Bjork?" April asked, walking into the living room.

"Long story." Lorelai said, shrugging. There was a mother knock at the door, this one less colourful than Lorelai's. Lorelai looked puzzled as she headed to the door. Lorelai walked into the living room with Logan in tow and looked at Rory, "Is there something you'd like to tell mama?"

Rory's eyes bulged at the sight of Logan, "I, uh, forgot to tell you… Logan's coming!" She laughed nervously.

"I can see that. It's nice to see you again Logan, how have you been?" Lorelai inquired cordially. He smiled and replied while handing Rory the bag of snacks he'd remembered they liked.

"Wait Logan? The Logan?" April jumped up, finally tuning in to the conversation.

"In the flesh. You must be April, it's nice to meet you."

"Yes, you too. I saw you at the Grant's party but we didn't really get a chance to talk. You seemed really busy that night and distracted, probably by Rory right? Because you haven't seen her in a while? Is it weird seeing her now? See, I'm not sure I could do it you know?" April rambled, catching Logan off guard.

"April…" Rory warned, trying to stop her from making this more awkward than it already was.

"Sorry. I ramble when I'm nervous." April said, blushing and taking a seat.

"Yeah, I know someone else like that." Logan smirked and glanced at Rory.

"Matthew says it's part of my charm. I'm not sure I believe him." April laughed.

"You should. The Gilmores are very charming." Logan said, causing April to blush again.

She frowned, "I'm not a Gilmore though."

"You are where it counts." Lorelai said, pulling her step-daughter into a hug.

"What does being a Gilmore entail?" April asked suspiciously.

"The ability to talk without stopping for several minutes." Rory called from her place in kitchen, getting coffee for them all.

"You leave people stunned and shell-shocked that they just talked to you." Lorelai quipped.

"Don't forget the guzzling of coffee." Logan added, smiling at them. Lorelai narrowed her eyes ever so slightly, but nodded.

"Well, then, I think I'll like being a Gilmore." April relented. "Don't tell Mom that." She warned.

"Cross my heart." Lorelai replied, leading to Rory's grimace. She hated that saying.

The four of them settled in the living room and began watching Willy Wonka, with the three girls jumping up and down in excitement and Logan groaning at being forced to watch the movie once again. Their movie night also included watching Casablanca, Psycho, Breakfast At Tiffany's and Taxi Driver. April had left after Breakfast At Tiffany's, insisting that she had to get home and study for her exams, despite having over a month until her finals. Rory did smile at that; April reminded her of herself in college. When April left, Lorelai retreated to Dora's room and commandeered her bed, leaving only Logan and Rory to watch Taxi Driver. Rory had remembered that Logan really liked this movie and, thus, was surprised when he fell asleep against her shoulder halfway through it. Rory looked down at his sleeping form, his breathing quiet and even, his clearly toned chest rising and falling in time with her own. Without thinking, she reached her hand up and ran it through his hair, remembering and enjoying how soft and nice it was. He stirred slightly and she quickly withdrew her hand, not wanting to be caught running her hand through his hair.

 _What am I getting myself into?_ She thought, sighing.

"Ace…?" Logan whispered groggily, sitting up.

"Sorry. You fell asleep, I was trying not to wake you."

"It's okay. Are you alright?" He asked, worried. She tried to get up and move away from him but he held onto her arm and stopped her from moving. Rory found herself not feeling uncomfortable at his hand on her arm, unlike the feeling she would get when Jeremy touched her or held on to her.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'll get you a pillow and a blanket, you can crash on the couch." She moved away and this time he let her go. She returned moments later with some bedding for him and set up the couch so that he could sleep comfortably. He sat on the armchair and watched her with amusement.

"What?" She asked, feeling awkward as he laughed at her.

"Nothing. You just look… very domestic."

"Domestic? I have never thought of myself as domestic." Rory frowned.

"Yeah you're not the domestic type." Logan agreed.

"Hey! I can be domestic if I want to be." She defended.

"I can't win can I?" Amusement danced behind his eyes. Rory just shook her head at him, rolling her eyes.

"Goodnight Logan." She moved past him but stopped when he grabbed her hand. Rory glanced back at Logan, her eyebrows raised in question.

"Night, Ace." He let her hand go and fidgeted with her fingers, trying to get rid of the tingling feeling she got from holding his hand. Rory walked to her room, unaware of Logan's eyes boring into her back.

—

Jeremy looked around the publishing offices in Chicago and smiled. In a few months, he would running the entire floor. He was here to make sure that his transfer was going through without a hitch, and to pick a office; the Chicago division had told him to pick the one he liked best. Jeremy had picked a corner office, with an amazing view of Millennium Park and the bean-shaped sculpture that was on all the postcards. Jeremy headed out of the office and went towards the elevator. The elevator dinged and he stepped directly in front of it. The doors open and a petite blonde girl came flying out of it, running straight into Jeremy.

"Woah, you okay?" He asked, holding onto her shoulders. She nodded, flustered and immediately knelt down to pick up the various papers she had dropped in her hurry. He knelt down too to help her.

"I'm really late. Sorry for running into you." The girl apologised.

"Don't worry about it. I'm Jeremy." He said, extending his hand to her. She shook it and smiled, introducing herself as Jane.

"I'm late for a meeting. I'm trying to get my book published." Jane explained. They finished picking her things up and stood for a moment. "It was nice meeting you. Sorry again." She moved away but stopped when he called her name.

"How about I buy you a cup of coffee later? Here's my card." He offered. She smiled and nodded.

"I'd like that. I'll call you when I'm done." Jane stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek before bounding away into the publishing offices. Jeremy smiled.

 _Chicago's going to be good._ He thought as he rode the elevator to the ground floor.

—

Jeremy walked out of the arrivals area of JFK airport and was surprised to his girlfriend waiting for him behind the barrier.

"What are you doing here?" Jeremy asked, walking up to her.

Her face fell, "I thought I'd surprise you…"

"Sorry I didn't mean it like that."

"How was your trip?" She asked as they made their way to the parking lot.

"It was good. I got to pick out my office."

"Is it a nice office?"

"Yeah it's great, it's got a great view."

"Of elephants?" She inquired before she could stop herself.

"What?" She shook her head in response, signalling that he should continue with what he was saying. "The view is of Millennium Park actually."

"Wow, that is a good view." She breathed. "What else did you do?"

"Nothing. How was your weekend?" He queried, avoiding her question.

"Good. We watched some great movies and then collapsed in sugar comas."

"And Logan?" He grimaced at the name.

She sighed, "Logan was fine, a perfect gentleman. He slept on the couch."

"Well the couch is better than your bed." Jeremy laughed bitterly. He mentally chastised himself for being jealous and hypocritical about his girlfriend with another guy.

 _Especially after what happened in Chicago…_ He thought before pushing it out of his mind.

The two headed into the city in Rory's car in relative silence, the vague comments regarding each of their weekends not really developing into any further conversation.

—

It was nearly the end of June and the weather in New York was nearly stifling. Jeremy had gone to Chicago every other weekend to 'set things up' meaning he and Rory hadn't had much time to see each other. Rory was thankful that his busy schedule meant that he'd stopped trying to convince her to move to Chicago but it was unfortunate that she was unable to see her boyfriend. Dora, Louise and April were all busy with work, school and significant others and, thus, the only person Rory had seen lately was Logan. They hung out almost every week, sometimes twice a week, despite Rory's constant questioning of how he could make time for her with work and 'people' keeping him busy too. Meanwhile, Lorelai's pregnancy was starting to show and so she decided that she would finally have to tell Emily about it and she was forcing Rory to be a buffer that night at dinner, meaning Rory would soon have to begin the drive to Hartford with April in tow. Rory was now sitting in her car outside April's apartment building, waiting for her to come downstairs. A moment later, April came into view and climbed into the passenger seat, saying goodbye to Matthew through the window.

"Matthew, you could come with us if you want?" Rory offered.

"No, I'm good. The two of you need some sister time." Matthew said.

"Yeah I mean you do keep my step-sister pretty busy." Rory smirked while April blushed.

"Yeah…um…Sorry." He stammered.

"Plus, he's scared of Emily." April commented.

"No I'm not! She's just a bit… intimidating." Matthew said indignantly.

"I don't blame you Matty." Rory said and waved at him, pulling away from the curb and heading straight for the I-95.

"He hates being called Matty," April said after a while.

"I know. That's why it's fun." Rory replied mischievously. April laughed and agreed with her, vowing that she would call him 'Matty' more often.

A few hours later, April, Rory and Lorelai were sitting in Emily's living room as Lorelai attempted to summon up the courage to tell Emily about her pregnancy.

"And her hair is just dreadful!" Emily finished, although none of them had been listening to the preceding story. "Lorelai, why aren't you drinking your martini?" Emily narrowed her eyes at her daughter.

"Oh. Well, mom, I can't really drink martinis."

"Sure you can, what's wrong with you?" Emily was now suspiciously glaring at Lorelai.

"I'm, um, pregnant." Lorelai whispered, averting her gaze so as to avoid her mother's wrath.

"What? You're pregnant? Oh my god." Emily said.

"Listen mom, I'm sorry for not telling you sooner but I wanted to wait until the second trimester to make sure. And, I know this isn't exactly happy news for you. But, I'm stable and Luke and I love each other and it just kind of happened and…" She trailed off, noticing Emily's mouth curling into a small smile. "Mom?"

"Congratulations Lorelai." Emily said finally, tears welling in her eyes.

"Thank you mom." Lorelai replied genuinely, smiling at her mother. The maid told them that dinner was ready and they all stood up. Emily stepped forward and hugged Lorelai, catching all of them off guard. Lorelai caught Rory's eye and stood stiffly as she waited for Emily to extricate herself from the hug. They all sat for dinner and Lorelai grimaced at the the mackerel on her plate, blaming her pregnancy on her inexplicable refusal to eat the food.

"At least I'll be involved in this grandchild's life. I will be involved right?" Emily asked, passive aggression tinting her tone.

"Yes mom, you will be involved." Lorelai sighed, fidgeting with her food.

"And grandma, you are involved in my life."

"And mine, even though you're not my actual grandma." April added.

"Only when you deign to visit Hartford. You're always so busy in New York. And before that you were living in so many different places, I barely saw you." Emily dismissed before turning to April. "And yes dear, I am very happy to be involved in your life. But, like Rory, you're always busy in New York."

"Well, working for The New Yorker is time-consuming grandma. But I promise to try to make more time to come to Hartford. Or maybe you could come to New York? I could show you around." Rory offered while Lorelai's eyes widened at her daughter.

"Well that would be wonderful dear, how about tomorrow?"

Rory, who was sipping her wine, sputtered at her grandmother's suggestion of visiting New York the next day. "Tomorrow grandma? That's very short notice…"

"Oh. Well, never mind then." Emily stared at her food, visibly disappointed and trying to guilt trip Rory into agreeing.

It worked; "Okay grandma, I'll show you around tomorrow."

"Wonderful!" Emily lit up like a lamp and then turned to April, who stopped eating when she felt Emily's eyes on her. "Will you be available too dear?"

"Well, um, I don't know…" April trailed off when she saw the pleading look Rory was giving her. "Sure I'll be there."

Lorelai looked at both April and Rory with a knowing look, smirking at the thought that they would have to spend the day with Emily in New York.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **AN: Thank you all for your reviews! It actually makes my day :)**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter and if you have any suggestions please let me know! And btw, I know Jeremy's a bit of a dick but there's a point to it and he'll be gone soon just not in this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.**

* * *

"I can't believe Grandma is coming over today." Rory said into her phone.

"I can't believe you let yourself get talked into it." Lorelai said, laughing.

"Do not laugh or I will tell Grandma that you should come with us because you'll be too busy to see her when the baby comes."

"You wouldn't dare." Lorelai replied in horror.

"I will if you don't stop laughing."

"Fine. What are you going to do with her?"

"You make her sound like an unwanted ornament."

"Well if the shoe fits…" Lorelai quipped in amusement.

"She's coming in one hour and I'm going to show her around my office and then take her to Saks Fifth Avenue so that I can kill a couple of hours. Then, I'm getting food from some fancy French place and we're going to eat in."

"Emily Gilmore is going to get takeout?" Lorelai asked incredulously.

"Fancy takeout."

"What about Dora? Is she going to mind Mom being in her apartment?"

"She's staying with Jesse again. I barely see her now that they're officially together. At least April will be here to help me."

"Oh yeah when she's getting there?"

"Exactly 15 minutes before Grandma arrives so I don't have to endure a minute alone with her."

"I have never been more proud."

"Mom…" Rory chastised, laughing. "I should go, I have to tidy the apartment before she gets here."

"Really? Your apartment is always ridiculously tidy."

"Yeah but Grandma will still judge so I might as well make the extra effort so I don't have to lie to her about when I last cleaned it."

"Wow. At 32, you've finally understood Emily Gilmore."

"Bye mom." Rory said, effectively ending the impending yet amusing rant on Emily before it had a chance to start. Rory proceeded to tidy the apartment as best as she could before giving up on the endeavour and just drinking her coffee. Soon thereafter, April arrived and joined Rory for coffee while they absentmindedly watched TV. At exactly 3pm, the doorbell rang, signalling the arrival of Emily Gilmore.

"Grandma, hi!" Rory exclaimed as she opened the door, stepping forward to hug her grandmother.

"Hello girls, how have you been?"

"Since yesterday? Good grandma." Rory replied, slight sarcasm evident in her voice.

"I am so glad I got to come visit you and see your apartment Rory." Emily said as she surveyed the small apartment. "How very… rustic." She commented as she made her way to the bedrooms. "Rory! Why do you have such a small room? Has that girl been forcing you to pay rent for that broom closet?!" Emily shouted. Rory rolled her eyes and made eye contact with April, who simply smirked.

"I don't pay that much. Manhattan is expensive and this place is in a great location. Plus, I don't mind the room; it's cosy." Rory said diplomatically, attempting to placate Emily.

"Oh Rory this isn't cosy, it's ridiculous! How about I buy you an apartment? It wouldn't be a problem at all!"

Rory resisted the urge to roll her eyes, "No grandma, I'm fine here. But thank you for the offer."

"But Rory -!" She stopped after noticing the look on her face. "Take some time to think about it. Please?" Her exasperation at her grandmother's living situation transformed into a smile when Rory agreed to 'think' about the offer, despite not planning on thinking about it at all. "Well, what's the plan for the day?"

Rory explained her plan and, after a quick cup of coffee, the three headed downtown to see Rory's office. She walked them through the newsroom and was greeted by a few people that had chosen to remain in the newsroom to work that day. When the tour was over, Rory and April steered Emily to Saks and left her to browse while they got coffee and chatted between themselves. Emily had insisted on getting coffee _before_ returning to Rory's apartment, as it was "too small", and Rory had decided some tourist culture would be in order. They headed to Rockefeller centre down the road and sat watching the skaters at the ground floor coffee place. It was nearly 6:30 and the girls headed back to Rory's place, setting the table ("glorified counter top" according to Emily) in preparation for the take out to arrive at 7:30.

"Ror, where are your wine glasses?" April called from the kitchen. Rory walked towards April and took them out for her, allowing her to open the pottle of Sauvignon Blanc that was waiting for them. There was a knock at the door and Rory glanced at it uncertainly, unsure of who could be at the door.

"Rory, are we expecting someone else?" Emily asked, confused.

"Not that I know of grandma. Hang on." Rory replied, heading towards the door. She flung it open without peering through the peephole and was visibly shocked to see Logan standing there.

"Hey Ace, thought I'd take you up on the dinner you're about to offer me." He grinned cheekily, not noticing the presence of April and Emily behind her.

"Logan? What are you doing here?" Emily asked, sniffing at the sight of the Huntzberger heir.

His eyes widened, "Hello Emily, how are you?"

"I'm fine Logan, thank you." She said politely before glaring at him. "Now answer the question."

"I wanted to see Rory and have dinner with her."

"Are you two seeing each other again?" Emily's tone was a mixture of happiness and wariness, unsure of how she should feel concerning her granddaughter and this man who caused her immeasurable heartbreak and stress. On the other hand, he was a Huntzberger.

"No. We're just friends." Logan responded, smiling tightly. "Anyway, I'm sorry to have bothered you. I'll see you later Rory."

"Logan. We're having dinner. You may stay." Emily said formally. Logan nodded at her and looked to Rory for approval at the invitation. He walked in after seeing her small smile of encouragement and settled down at the table. Minutes later, the food arrived and the four began to help themselves, opting to eat in silence.

"Hey Ace, can you pass me the wine?" Logan asked, nodding towards the bottle next to her. Rory nodded and gave it to him, noting Emily's narrowed eyes towards Logan and thus biting her lip uncertainly.

"Why do you call her that? Her full name is Lorelai, her nickname is Rory. Why do you call her 'Ace'?" Emily asked accusingly.

"Um. Well, it was at Yale. Rory needed information for an article and she was like a dog with a bone - "

"Hey!" Rory interjected.

"A cute and determined dog. And so I started to call her Ace, because she's, um, a great reporter." Logan finished nervously.

"Yes she is." Emily agreed. "You know she works at The New Yorker now? She's brilliant. And, she has a boyfriend. Wonderful boy." Emily smiled and ignored April's snort at her assessment of Jeremy; they all knew Emily did not approve of Jeremy.

"Yes, I'm very proud of her. And I've met Jeremy; he's a nice guy." This time it was Rory who snorted, knowing that his last sentence was a blatant lie. He glanced at her and she grinned.

"So, Logan, how's that darling girl you've been seeing? Your mother mentioned her at our last DAR meeting." Emily asked. Rory eyes widened and she looked at Logan in question.

"She's, um, good."

"How long have you two been together now?" Emily continued to probe and was happy to see the effect it was having.

"2 months."

"Ah, young love. How novel." Emily commented. It was then that she stood up and declared that she had to return to Hartford. They stayed silent as Emily took her things and called for her car. 10 minutes later, she was gone, leaving April, Logan and Rory sitting together in awkward silence.

"Well, that was mighty fun but I should get home too." April said, standing up. "Call me later Rory." She said, mouthing _'tell me everything'_ for good measure. The door swung shut behind her and Logan looked at Rory tentatively.

"And then there were two." He commented, chuckling nervously.

"What's her name?" Rory asked.

"Melissa. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"No, it's fine. You owe me nothing." She said offhandedly, clearing away the plates from the table.

"We're friends. I should've told you." He stated. She nodded in acceptance and continued to clean. "Are you attending that journalists event next month?" Logan asked, effectively changing the subject.

"Yeah my editor said we all had to go. The New Yorker has a table. Are you?"

"Yeah, Huntzberger Publishing has a table too. I hate these events but at least with you there, it'll be somewhat bearable."

"Is that all I am to you Huntzberger?" Rory teased, laughing so Logan knew she was joking. He pretended to think for a moment before responding with a resolute "yes", causing them both to laugh. Logan left soon after, citing work as an excuse and Rory found that she was disappointed he hadn't stayed longer. She shook off the disappointment quickly and put it out of her mind, losing herself in the dishes in the sink.

—

 _A few days later._

"Hello?" Rory answered, not bothering to check the caller ID.

"Rory! Are you busy tonight?" Lane's voice rang through the phone loudly, causing Rory to jump and put the phone away from her.

"Jeez Lane, lower the decibels please." Rory said, no longer paying attention to the news segment that was playing on her laptop.

"Sorry. Are you busy?" Lane whispered exaggeratedly, making Rory laugh.

"No, why?"

"Well, the band - my band - and me - your best friend, me - we're playing… are you ready for this… Mercury Lounge!" Lane finished, practically screaming.

"Wow that's great Lane!" Rory enthused.

"I want you to be there. If you're free. And you can bring whoever you want."

"Of course I'll be there! Well I can ask Jeremy, but he might be working… Or Logan?"

"Logan? As in Huntzberger?" Lane shouted.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. I haven't really been keeping in touch have I? We're friends."

"Okay, you really need to keep me in the loop."

"Sorry. Let's have coffee or dinner or something soon and I will tell you everything, I promise."

"You better. Okay, so I'll put you plus one on the list."

"Perfect, thank you. Is Zach coming?"

"Yeah he is. He was kind of being weird about it though. I don't know if it's because I'm in a new band."

"Well, it's probably just hard for him to get used to you being in a band without him. I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Yeah, you're probably right. Okay, I've got to go but I'll see you tonight. 8pm." Lane said, hanging up before Rory had a chance to say goodbye. She laughed at her friend's busy life now and, with the phone still in her hand, made the decision to call Jeremy.

"Hey babe, what's up?" Jeremy answered.

"My friend Lane's playing the Mercury Lounge tonight and she invited us both to go."

"The Mercury Lounge? I don't know… It's loud and so busy in there." He said after a moment's hesitation.

"Yeah but it's my best friend and I think it could be really fun. Please?"

"I don't know if I can get out of work. Just go without me and I'll try to make it."

"Okay. It starts at 9. Call me - " Rory was cut off by a click, signalling that the other person had hung up. She sighed, disappointed that her boyfriend would prefer to work than go with her to the Mercury Lounge. Her phone rang again and she saw that it was Lorelai calling.

"Hey Mom." She answered, somewhat despondently.

"What's wrong?" Concern was immediately evident in Lorelai's tone.

"Nothing's wrong." Rory dismissed.

"Honey, I went through labour and raised you for 32 years. I know when something's wrong. Now, spill."

Rory hesitated before relenting, "It's just Jeremy. He's been working so much and I haven't seen him for a while. Lane's band is playing the Mercury Lounge tonight and I invited him but he told me he had to work and hung up." Rory pouted, even though Lorelai couldn't see it.

"Oh honey. I'm sorry, but why do you put up with that? You've been with him for over a year now and you know what he's like. He's not going to change, so why bother?" Lorelai asked.

"He was good at first. Great even. It's just the last few months." Rory defended.

"Honey…"

"I know I know. It's just… scary to be alone."

"Being alone is better than being with someone who doesn't make you happy." Lorelai observed wisely.

"See, logically I know that. But I like him. I can't help it. And anyway, he's leaving soon so what does it matter right?" She laughed bitterly.

"Like is very different to love. And it's not fair to either of you to stay in a relationship you don't want. Didn't he want you to move to Chicago with him?"

"Yes. It's weird though, he hasn't brought it up recently."

"Well, maybe you need to think about what you really want. Or who you really want." Lorelai said cryptically.

"What does that mean?"

"Never mind. Anyway, say congratulations to Lane for me!"

"Sure." Rory replied, accepting the change of subject without question.

"Who are you bringing to the Mercury Lounge instead of Jeremy?"

"Why, do you want to go?" Rory teased, smirking.

"No… I can't anyway, Luke's cooking me a special dinner tonight."

"That's cute, Mom. And, in answer to your earlier question, I was thinking of calling Logan."

"Oh?"

"What Mom?"

"Nothing. It's just interesting you wouldn't invite Louise or Dora or Shawn or Jesse…"

"They're all busy. It's not a big deal, we're just friends."

"Keep telling yourself that." Lorelai muttered. The conversation continued for a few more minutes before Rory decided to get back to work. Rory quickly fired off a text to Logan inviting him to the gig at Mercury Lounge and smiled when she received a positive response, informing her that he would meet her there at 8. The rest of the day passed by slowly and, finally, Rory left the offices to return home and change into a more rock-and-roll kind of outfit. She wore a Metallica band tee and pulled on high-waisted black jeans with white fishnet stockings underneath. She grabbed her chunky heeled black boots and a black clutch and took one last look in the mirror, grinning at the grunge look she was pulling off. Noting that the time was already 7:45, Rory rushed out of the house and flagged down a cab to head to Mercury Lounge. The cab pulled up outside the club, which was bustling with people. There was a line down the block to get inside and Rory felt awkward as she walked right up to the door, bypassing the waiting people.

"You're gonna have to wait in line sweetheart." The bouncer said, his voice gruff and disinterested.

"I should be on the list… Rory Gilmore?" The bouncer nodded and stepped aside, waving her in. As an afterthought, Rory told him to expect someone else as her 'plus one'. He nodded and told her he'd keep an eye out before ushering her inside so she wouldn't block the door.

"Rory!" Lane exclaimed, spotting her best friend from the stage where she and her new bandmates were finishing their set up.

"Hey Lane! This is amazing!" Rory noted, hugging her friend and looking around the busy club, all anxiously awaiting the band's set.

"I'm so jazzed! Here, let me introduce you to the guys. This is Cleo, she plays bass. And this is Danny, he's on lead guitar." Lane said, leading Rory to meet a dark-skinned girl with pink hair that embodied the term 'punk-rock' and a blonde shaggy haired man that looked like he hadn't slept in days. Rory smiled and shook their hands.

"I thought you said you had another band mate?" Rory asked, looking around to see who the fourth member could be.

"Yeah, we do." Lane replied vaguely.

"And? I want to meet him." Rory said.

"Well… you see, the thing is… you already have." Lane finished, looking at Rory sheepishly.

"What? Who is it?" Rory was more confused than ever.

"Hey Lane, are we ready with the mics?" A voice asked from behind Rory.

"Yeah, we're good. Um, you remember Rory right?" Lane asked nervously. Rory turned her head and did a double take when she saw Dave Rygalski come into view next to her.

"Yeah, it's good to see you!" Dave said, pulling a stunned Rory into a hug.

"Yeah… you too!" Rory said finally, sending Lane a surprised, confused and questioning look. Dave pulled away and went up onto the stage, bringing Cleo and Danny with him, leaving Lane and Rory alone - or as alone as you could be in a crowded New York City club on a Friday night.

"I know we're both crazy busy but how could you not tell me Dave Rygalski was in your band?!" Rory shouted over the noise.

"Well… I could say the same about you and Logan?" Lane said, not in anger or accusation.

Rory nodded, "Fair point. So how did that happen?"

"We ran into each other last Christmas in New York and we got coffee to catch up. His band was looking for a drummer and he asked me to try out. The rest is history."

"Does Zach know about this? I'm not sure your husband would be too happy with you playing in the new band of your ex-boyfriend and ex-bandmate." Rory commented.

"Yeah he knows. And you must be clairvoyant because he isn't too happy. But he's trying to get past it, for me."

"So Dave knows that you and Zach are married?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't he?" Lane said defensively.

"Hey, just asking here. See, this is why we need to talk more than once a month."

"You're right about that. I think your secret just came through the door." Lane pointed towards the front entrance and Rory turned to see Logan striding in, spotting her immediately and making his way over. Logan reached the two girls and greeted them both warmly. As soon as the greetings were out of the way, Lane was pulled onto the stage by Dave; they were starting their set.

"Please welcome to the stage, for the first time here in Mercury Lounge, the I-95s!" Cheers erupted from the crowd as the spotlight shone on Dave and Danny at the front with their guitars and microphones and Cleo on bass next to Lane on her shiny red drums. Several songs and piercing screams from the audience late saw half-time being called, prompting Logan and Rory to join Lane and the band at their 'VIP' table near the back of the club.

"You were amazing Lane!" Rory squealed as she hugged her friend.

"Really? You think so?" Lane asked, beaming.

"You were great." Logan agreed.

"What do you guys want? Drinks on me." Dave called, writing down their drink orders on his phone and heading towards the bar. He returned moments later with a tray in his hand, handing the drinks out to them all. "Oh, um, Rory? The bartender said there's someone at the door who said he was your plus 1. Which is weird, because you're here with your plus 1 already." Dave said.

"That's strange, maybe I should go see who it is…" Rory said, trailing off as she looked towards the crowded exit. "I'll be right back."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Logan asked, his hand on her arm and voice tinged with concern. She shook her head and smiled before bounding off towards the front.

"So, Logan, how've you been?" Lane asked Logan.

"I'm good Lane, how are you?"

"I'm good. Although, I don't like watching my best friend get hurt."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He frowned and sipped his scotch.

"I know about Berlin, Logan. And now you're back in her life, saying all these nice things and being her friend."

"What are you getting at Lane? I know I said some awful things in Berlin. And Rory's hurt me too, many times. But we're trying to put the past behind us."

"I just don't want her to get hurt."

"I have no intention of hurting her Lane. We're friends, that's all."

"And you're telling me that neither of you want more? Or that it won't turn into something more all on its own?"

"We're both in relationships. Happy ones. We're just friends." He said once again. Lane nodded, seemingly happy with what he said.

"Okay then. Thanks for coming by the way, it means a lot to her and me."

"Anytime. I'm always up for some good music." Logan smirked and Lane beamed in return.

—

"Rory, this guy's telling me I can't go in because you've already got someone with you!" Jeremy shouted as she approached him outside the club.

"That's because I do." She said calmly.

"Who is it? That Logan guy? It's nice to know you can just replace me like _that._ " He snapped his fingers loudly.

"I didn't replace you. You said you couldn't go and I didn't want the ticket to go to waste." She explained.

"I never said I couldn't go. I said I'd try to make it and look, I made it!"

"Yeah, over an hour late!" Rory bit back.

"I had to work Rory. You know I have to work. Anyway, you're always with that Logan guy, do you even think about me?"

"Of course I do! I've barely seen you these last few weeks!" Now it was her that was shouting.

"Rory…I'm sorry. Work's just been crazy. You know that I love you right?" He moved forward and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Yeah, I know." She sighed, resigned. She didn't have the energy to yell and fight anymore.

"Let's go inside. You think you can get me in?" He smiled and slung his arm around her shoulders. She stiffened, feeling uncomfortable under his grasp, but left his arm there, not wanting to start another fight. She spoke to the bouncer and persuaded him to let them both in, smiling when the bouncer finally relented.

—

"Hey guys, you remember Jeremy?"

"Nice to meet you." Jeremy stepped forward, shaking hands with Lane, and nodding to Logan.

"Um, we've met." Lane replied coldly. Jeremy immediately dropped his hand with a mixture of embarrassment and anger.

"Right. Anyway, thanks for inviting me to your gig." He said. Lane nodded and turned away from Jeremy with a sniff while Logan chuckled slightly at her reaction.

"Hey man, how're you doing?" Logan asked, trying to ease the tension. Rory shot him a grateful look.

"Good _man._ How's that trust fund?" Jeremy sneered. Logan sighed and smiled at him without a trace of anger.

"Good, a little low these days though. Tough life you know." Logan said sarcastically. Rory chuckled and glanced at Jeremy nervously, hoping he wouldn't be too angry.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Jeremy replied bitterly.

"I'm going to get a drink, do you guys want anything?" Rory inquired, standing up. She wasn't usually one to indulge in a drink but she really needed it to deal with the tension that evening. Dave, Cleo, Danny and Lane all shouted drink orders at her and she repeated them to herself to remember them.

"I'll come with you. I can help with the drinks." Logan said, getting up and leading her away, leaving a fuming Jeremy sitting on the booth.

"Lane?" Jeremy said, trying to get her attention. Her smile faded as she turned towards him, an eyebrow raised in question. "What's the deal with them?"

"What do you mean?" Her tone was defensive, wary of Jeremy and his questions.

"I know they dated in college. But, I don't know any details. Were they in love? Have they seen each other since? Why did they break up?" He spat out the questions in quick succession.

"Ask Rory."

"I don't want to ask her. She won't tell me and I don't want her to think I'm a crazy jealous guy."

"Looks to me like you are a crazy jealous guy." Lane challenged, smirking.

He sighed, "Just tell me, please." His eyes narrowed into a glare. Lane's smirk grew as she realised she could tell him things that would get under his skin.

"They started dating in Rory's sophomore year of college until she graduated. Yes, to answer your question, they were in love. A lot of people even think he was the love of her life." Jeremy's face darkened at that. "They broke up because he proposed and she couldn't say yes. And they're friends, good friends actually, so they see each other a lot." Her smirk returned, as did Rory and Logan, forcing Jeremy to keep quiet about the information he had just learned. Each bandmate received their drink, downed it quickly and stood up to return to the stage for their set. Logan, Rory and Jeremy opted to stay in the booth for the second half of the show, not wanting to return to the growing mosh-pit on the floor.

"So, I hear you've been in Chicago a lot lately. How is the windy city?" Logan commented. Jeremy glared at Rory for a moment, not happy that she had shared any details of either of their lives with Logan.

"It's a great place. I can't wait to move."

"Really? But New York is such a great city. It's got everything you need." Logan glanced at Rory and she blushed slightly.

"Yeah, but Chicago is a good city too. And, it has great newspapers and magazines for Rory to work at." He smiled down at her and she bit her lip. "It also doesn't have any blonde douchebags." Jeremy said under his breath. Logan didn't hear him over the noise of the crowd but Rory did and she glared at him as a result. "I'm going to go to the bathroom, see you guys in a sec." Jeremy left the table quickly, pulling his cell phone out as he did, an act that went unnoticed by both Rory and Logan.

—

"Hey hun, what's up?" A voice said over the phone.

"I'm just with some friends and they pissed me off. I thought I'd call you." Jeremy said as he slipped into the thankfully empty bathroom.

"Well this is a nice surprise. Good to know I'm your go-to when you get upset."

"Of course." His lips curled into a smile.

"So when are you going to be in the city next?"

"I can come up tomorrow morning. If you want…" Jeremy finished seductively.

"Yes! I can't wait until you move here permanently. Long-distance is too much. Even though you're here every other week." She hesitated, not sure if she should continue.

"Listen, I have to meet a press guy and an editor from a smaller press that's interested in my work in New York at the end of July. So, I was thinking, maybe you could show me around?"

"Jane… I'm not sure that's a good idea." Jeremy sighed. He wasn't a fan of mixing his two worlds, or, more accurately, having one world find out about the other, until absolutely necessary.

"Jeremy, come on. I know nothing about your life in New York and who your friends are and where you live. It's just one weekend. We could stay at yours, or at the hotel the office is putting me up with, and we could go ice skating at Rockefeller or have coffee in the Village. We could go for a picnic in Central Park!" Jane's voice was getting louder with excitement. "Please?" She asked, softer this time.

"Okay okay. If you want to see New York, you should do it like a local. You should stay at my place."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Yay!" Jane squealed. Jeremy laughed and then quickly said his goodbyes, leaving the bathroom to return to his girlfriend and her ex.

—

"So, when are you going to tell him you're not moving to Chicago?" She didn't respond for a moment, causing Logan to panic. "You're not right?"

"No. I don't think so, at least."

"You don't think so?" He set his drink down and leaned towards her, worried that she may actually move to Chicago, and out of his life.

"I don't know."

"What about The New Yorker?"

"I can always find another job." She shrugged and anger flared up behind Logan's eyes.

"Not like The New Yorker. That's your dream, Rory. Don't give up on that." She said nothing and he sighed, "A long time ago, a smart girl said no to a stupid proposal because her career and her options were what she wanted and needed at the time. Don't turn your back on that." Rory cracked a smile and looked into his eyes.

"You're right. But what about Jeremy? Maybe Jeremy is the one. Maybe he's the guy for me. And don't I owe it to myself to give it a chance by moving to Chicago?"

"He's not the one." Logan stated strongly.

"How do you know Logan?"

"I know. He's not right for you. In the long run. And deep down, you know that. Don't move to Chicago just to try to convince yourself the two of you are right together." Logan stared at his drink, not willing to see if she believed or agreed with him.

"I haven't slept with him yet you know." She whispered softly. He looked up in surprise and opened his mouth to make a comment but closed it when Jeremy returned.

"How're we doing here?" Jeremy asked upon sitting down.

"Yeah we're good." Rory replied, smiling tightly. Logan merely nodded.

"God how long have they been up there? Shouldn't they be done by now?" Jeremy snarled.

"What, you don't like them?" Logan asked, confused.

"Not really my taste, pal."

"He's more into classic rock." Rory added. The rest of the evening passed in relative silence, despite being in a loud and crowded club, with only the occasional comment being passed between Logan, Rory and Jeremy. The I-95s finished their set close to midnight and joined them, with Lane being cold to Jeremy and very friendly to Logan, something that Rory definitely noticed. Another thing Rory noticed was the absence of Zach from the evening, but she didn't want to comment on it at the moment.

"You were amazing Lane! Those downbeats were da bomb." Dave said, hugging Lane.

She laughed, "Don't say 'da bomb', please. You're not cut out for it. And you were the amazing one, you're lead vocals, you deserve the praise!" Lane gushed, aware that Dave had not retracted his arm from around her shoulders.

"Hey, I'm cool, okay? I can say 'da bomb'." Dave said seriously. He then cracked a smile, "How about this? We both, we all, deserve the praise!" He held up a glass with his free hand to instigate the group in cheers. Everyone smiled and cheered to the band and their success. While Dave was distracted, Rory shot Lane a look questioning the arm. Lane looked at her and merely mouthed 'Later', to which Rory nodded. Soon after, the group left the closing club and disbanded, each going their separate ways.

—

"I need help." Lane said as Rory answered the phone the next morning.

"Are you okay?" Rory sat upright in her bed, putting her laptop to the side.

"I need your consultancy. On a quandary."

"Shoot."

"No, this is face-to-face conversation."

"How about brunch in one hour? At 12?"

"Perfect, where?"

"This cafe near my apartment. Just meet me on the corner of East 11th and University Place in the Village."

"Great. Bye."

Rory got out of bed and proceeded to the bathroom, wanting to have a quick shower before she headed out to meet her friend. A half hour later, Rory was ready to go, sitting at the kitchen counter with The New York Times and a cup of coffee. Soon after, she headed out and found Lane waiting on the corner and led her to The Grey Dog cafe for their brunch date. Rory ordered coffee and waffles while Lane ordered a mimosa and an omelette. Rory sipped her coffee and stared at Lane, waiting for her friend to reveal the so-called 'quandary' that had dragged her out of bed on a Saturday morning.

"Dave." Lane stated.

"What about him?"

"We're in the same band. And, we used to date."

"Okay, you're going to have to give me a little more here Lane."

"I don't know. Just, hanging out all this time, it's stirring up some feelings. And, I couldn't talk to you about it before because you didn't know that he and I were in the same band and you'd think I was a horrible person because I have a husband and children and I'm sorry!" She rambled, raising her voice towards the end.

"Lane, you have nothing to be sorry about. And I don't think you're a horrible person. How could I? You haven't even done anything and you're racked with guilt. Just, talk me through it. Slowly."

"Well, I mean, things haven't been easy between Zach and me lately. We don't talk, we just argue. And, we haven't - " Lane glanced around and whispered, "had sex in a long time." Lane sighed and continued, "I'm not happy, Rory."

"And you think Dave's going to make you happy?"

"I don't know. I think he's just making me realise that there are other options out there."

"Lane, I fully support you. Whatever you want to do, I'm here."

"Thank you Rory." Lane's eyes shone slightly, tears filling them up in happiness. Rory simply smiled at her best friend. "Now, tell me about Logan. And Jeremy."

Rory filled her in on recent events and they ate their brunch before hugging and departing to their respective apartments.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **AN: Thank you for all the reviews! Some made me laugh, some made me smile but they all made my day! (I am a poet guys.) I hope you enjoy this chapter, I've been procrastinating my essays in favour of this. Some things in this chapter just finally had to happen, I couldn't leave them any longer! Also, it's super long simply because I wanted to include a fun Huntzberger dinner scenario so enjoy!**

* * *

 _Last Friday of July -_

"Hey babe, thanks for picking me up!" Jane squealed, running towards Jeremy at the arrivals area. Jeremy led her to his car and proceeded to head towards the centre of the city.

"You need to get that?" Jane asked as they drove, nodding towards the continuous ringing of Jeremy's phone sitting in the cup-holder.

"No, it's just a friend from work. She wanted me to do something for her but I told her she could handle it."

"Well, if you need to go to work, we can just meet up later…" Jane offered, disappointment setting in.

"No, no. Don't worry, I'll call her later. Right now I'm going to focus on my girl." He said. Jane beamed in response and grabbed his hand and they stayed that way as they continued into the city.

—

Rory frowned as another call to Jeremy's phone went to voicemail. There wasn't anything urgent she had to speak to him about, she was just trying to confirm their plans for the Journalists of America Ball at the Metropolitan Museum the following evening. She'd try again later, she told herself.

"A car's picking us up at your place at 6:30 tomorrow." Louise said, approaching Rory's desk.

"Us?" Rory asked teasingly. "I don't recall inviting you over Louise."

"Shut up Gilmore."

"Is Maura coming?"

"Yeah, I'm picking her up before heading to yours." Louise's eyes shone as she talked about her girlfriend, causing Rory to grin broadly. "Is Jeremy coming?"

"Yeah he is. He's meeting me there though."

"Good."

"Good? Since when is anything involving Jeremy good for you?"

"He's your boyfriend. He should be seeing you and attending events with you. Not spending all that time in Chicago." Louise said, with a hint of disgust.

"They need him to help set things up and cement his work Louise.." Rory defended.

"Yeah but every other weekend?"

"Well, he's here now." Rory sighed, something that did not go unnoticed by Louise.

"You don't seem too happy about that…"

"No, I am." Rory smiled to try to reassure her friend. It didn't work.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Rory…" Louise started but trailed off when she noticed the pleading look on Rory's face. She decided to let the subject drop. Louise awkwardly stepped forward and leaned down to hug Rory. Rory simply smiled in response and Louise walked away, leaving her friend alone. At that moment, Rory stood up, refusing to wallow in self-pity, and decided to head out to get some coffee. She grabbed her purse and walked out of the building towards the cafe one block down, wanting some space from the stuffy office. She sat on one of the sidewalk tables outside the cafe with her coffee and looked around her, people-watching. Across the street, she noticed Jeremy was standing outside a shop window. Rory was about to call out to him when a woman came up behind him and grabbed his hand. Rory furrowed her brow in confusion. Her eyes widened in shock when Jeremy and the blonde woman stopped and kissed each other passionately on the street. Rory couldn't move. Jeremy looked across the street after extricating himself from the woman and Rory immediately ducked her head, hoping that he hadn't seen her. Rory glanced up and saw that the two had walked on casually, a sure sign that he hadn't noticed her sitting there. She placed a few dollars under the saucer and shot up from her seat, hurriedly walking back to her office. Rory went straight to Leslie's office and asked her for the rest of the day off, citing an upset stomach as the reason. Thankfully, Leslie obliged and told Rory to go home and get some rest. Rory nodded and left the office, rushing to her apartment and drowning in a tub of Cherry Garcia.

—

"The car's here Rory, we've got to go."

"I'm coming!"

Rory ran out of her apartment to follow Maura and Louise to the car that was waiting downstairs, in significantly higher spirits than the day before. She had been unable to reach Jeremy since yesterday for an explanation or to break up with him, both of which she didn't want to get or do over text. She had however decided that, upon seeing him tonight, she would immediately break up with him, letting a weight of her shoulders. The car drove seamlessly through New York City until the three reached the Met. They disembarked and headed up into the main ballroom, where- upon they were greeted by many journalists and 'titans of industry'. Rory kept a look out for Jeremy, ready to pull him aside and do what needs to be done, but was unable to spot him. Instead, she found Logan, with a leggy dark-skinned woman on his arm. He smiled when he saw her and led his date over to her.

"Hey Ace, you clean up good." Logan said in greeting.

"Not too bad yourself Huntzberger." Rory glanced at the woman, who was currently eyeing her carefully.

"Oh, this is Melissa. Melissa, this is my good friend Rory."

"It's nice to meet you." Melissa said, without a trace of sincerity.

"You too." Rory smiled, intent on being the bigger person. Rory glanced up and saw that Jeremy had just entered the ballroom. She inhaled sharply and steadied herself.

"You okay Ace?"

"Yeah, I just have to go talk to Jeremy."

"Is something wrong?" Logan's brow furrowed in concern.

"I have to break up with him. Excuse me." Without waiting for Logan, or Melissa's, response, Rory walked away in search of Jeremy. Logan searched after her, eager to keep his eyes on her and Jeremy should there be any issues between them. Rory found Jeremy and grabbed his elbow, leading him out of the main ballroom and into the side corridor, where she pushed him against the wall.

"Hey babe, this is quite a greeting." Jeremy said suggestively, smirking.

"I saw you Jeremy." She said coldly.

His face fell, "Wha - what?" He stammered.

"I saw you. With that blonde. Making out in the middle of the street, one block from my office. Classy, by the way."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He denied.

"Don't even try. Is she the reason you go to Chicago every week?" She spat, her voice rising and drawing the attention of people near the entrance.

At his look of confusion, she continued, "Her hair had that windswept quality about it. And she didn't look like a New Yorker."

"Rory, come on! Whatever you think you saw, it's wrong. I love _you._ " He stepped forward and she backed herself against the wall. Jeremy's weight was pressed slightly against hers, trapping her. Rory stiffened and crossed her arms, trying to put some distance between them.

"You're lying. It's over Jeremy. You and I weren't right for each other. We never were. And this just proves it."

"Rory, don't do this. Don't throw away what we have." Jeremy pressed against her further and raised his hands to her cheek. Her arms were trapped beneath his chest. He leaned forward and tried to kiss her but she moved her head to avoid it. His face clouded in anger and he tried again, this time more forcefully. Tears were brimming in Rory's eyes and she closed them. Just as her eyes shut, she felt his weight leave her and she opened them widely to see what had happened. Jeremy was now sprawled on the floor and Logan was standing over him, his face red and fuming. Rory moved towards him when Logan looked ready to lunge at Jeremy again.

"Get out of here. And don't you _dare_ go near her ever again." Logan seethed. Jeremy looked between the two and scrambled to his feet, running toward the exit. Logan looked to Rory standing beside him and his face softened.

"Ace, are you okay?" He whispered, as if afraid that noise would hurt her. She nodded and he pulled her into a tight hug. "Why don't I take you home?"

"What about Melissa?" Rory asked, glancing at his girlfriend standing a few feet away, looking concerned.

"She'll understand. I'll call her a car. Just give me a minute." Logan walked towards Melissa and whispered something that she nodded in response to before kissing him on the cheek and walking away. He returned to Rory and gave her his jacket, pulling her to him as they walked out of the building. They were met by Louise and Moira, each expressing concern over Rory and anger towards Jeremy. Rory stared at them blankly, not responding to anything they were saying. Logan eventually waved them off, insisting that they stay and enjoy the event and promising to take care of Rory. Logan and Rory got into the car and went straight to her apartment. Logan kept glancing at her out of concern, certain he had never experienced her silence for so long before. When they reached the apartment, Rory sat on the couch and blankly stared into space while Logan brewed coffee for the both of them.

"Rory, are you okay?" Logan asked finally. She nodded in response, not bothering to look at him. "Rory, please say something, you're scaring me."

"I'm fine Logan."

"Rory…"

"He cheated on me." She stated simply. Logan's eyes immediately narrowed as he thought of Jeremy cheating on Rory. He moved closer to her and pulled her to him, feeling her shiver against his warm touch.

"That guy didn't deserve you Rory. He never did. He was always an asshole and what happened tonight just proved that once and for all."

"I know. I'm just… shaken. I thought he loved me."

Logan hesitated, unsure if he actually wanted to hear the answer to his next question, before curiosity overtook him. "Did you love him?"

Rory stiffened before shaking her head. "No. I never loved him."

"Oh."

"I haven't loved anyone in a long time. I miss it." She admitted, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"You'll have it again Ace. I promise."

"You don't know that. It's different for you, Melissa is nice and pretty and you probably love her. Jeremy, or anyone else for that matter, wasn't like that for me." Silent sobs were now racking her body as Logan just held her as tight as he could without hurting her; he hated seeing her like this.

"Ace, maybe you should go to sleep, it might help?" He offered softly. Rory nodded and stood up, allowing Logan to lead her to her bedroom. Logan respectfully turned around and waited while she changed into her pyjamas and smiled when he saw that she was wearing her old cupcake pyjamas, a staple of her wardrobe when they were together. She climbed into bed and he leaned down to kiss her on the forehead and then turned toward the door. Rory reached out and grabbed his hand, pleading with him to stay with her for a while. He climbed in next to her and enjoyed the feeling of her head on his chest. Logan shook his head, not allowing himself to like being with Rory like this again; it clearly wasn't going to happen, he told himself. They both fell asleep quickly, wrapped up in each other both mentally and physically.

—-

"Hi hun, I haven't heard from you in a couple weeks so I was just hoping you're okay. I asked April and she said she hadn't heard from you either. Can you call one of us back please? Preferably me because I gave birth to you and, even though you're 32, I am your mother and think that I deserve a call from my beloved daughter every once in a while. Okay. Call me. Bye." Lorelai rambled into the phone, leaving a message for Rory after her 5th call of the day.

Luke walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm cutting you off. She will call you eventually."

"Yeah but it's been nearly two weeks since I've talked to her and even then, the last call was so short. Something's wrong, I know it." Lorelai lamented, crying into her husband's shoulder. The hug was a little difficult considering how big Lorelai was getting as a result of her pregnancy, but they managed.

"She's fine. And hey, if you're really worried about her, I'll get Caesar to run the diner and we can drive up to New York to see her on Saturday."

"Really can we?" Lorelai chirped, excited at the prospect of finding her daughter. Luke nodded and hugged her again.

"We can go see Jess and April too. Maybe we could stay in the city, catch a show, make a weekend of it? What do you think?"

"Why Luke Danes, are you whisking me away for a romantic weekend?"

"I might be. But first we track down your daughter." Luke finished sombrely. Lorelai was excited for her impending weekend in New York but she was getting increasingly worried for Rory. But if something truly bad had happened to Rory, Louise or Dora or Logan would have called her, Lorelai reasoned, trying to make herself feel better. She stared at the phone, wanting to call her again but decided against it. She could wait another few days.

—-

"Hey Ace, I'm worried about you. Call me back or I'm just going to show up at your door." Rory groaned as she listened to the 10th message that Logan had left on her cell phone. She considered calling him back but she was actually relishing some company at the moment and Logan was the only one who knew about Jeremy that she actually wanted to talk to. Louise and Dora knew but Rory didn't want to ruin the relationship bliss they currently found themselves in. Louise visited every few days to bring Rory news from the office and any assignments she thought Rory might be interested in; she hadn't gone into work for nearly two weeks, calling in sick and taking holiday days instead. She'd have to go back in a few days, she couldn't hide out forever. Rory sighed, taking a disgusted look at the pig sty she found herself lying in in the living room. She stood up quickly, deciding then and there that she was done wallowing; it was time to live her life again. Rory was like a blur as she rushed around the apartment, cleaning and throwing out all the rubbish that had accumulated. She took a quick shower and did the laundry, changing into clean but comfy clothes. Hours later, she sat in her newly cleaned apartment and felt fresh and clean, content for the first time in days. Rory ordered Chinese food and turned on the TV, feeling like a new and better person. There was a knock at the door and Rory flung the door open, expecting it to be Chinese food, surprising herself when she nearly crashed into Logan trying to hand him the money meant for the food.

"Hey Ace, you don't need to pay me. First time's free." He winked and smirked at her. She laughed after a moment's hesitation, earning a genuine smile from Logan. "Are you okay?" His brow immediately furrowed.

She smiled, "Yes, I am fine. It's been two weeks, I am done wallowing now." Rory nodded as if to agree with herself.

"Good. It's good to have you back Ace. Now what's with the money?"

"Oh. I was expecting Chinese food." Someone cleared the throat and Rory looked to the delivery guy standing in the door, flushed as she handed him the money and took the food. "Do you want to stay for dinner?"

"I never turn down Chinese food Ace." Logan heard himself saying before he could stop himself. He was actually on his way to meet Melissa for dinner and had wanted to quickly stop by Rory's apartment simply to make sure she was okay. But when she invited him to stay, he couldn't say no. He could never say no to her. Logan sent a quick text to Melissa, telling her that he was stuck at work. Hey, a little white lie never hurt right? He sat on the couch and waited while Rory scooped out half of everything onto his plate for him. He chuckled at the large amount of food on his plate; she always forgot that others couldn't eat like she could.

"God I love Chinese food." She said as she started eating.

"Chinese food is remarkably good." Logan agreed.

"Chinese food is good for all occasions. Breakups, makeups, movie nights, dates, new lease on life nights. It's the perfect thing. Maybe I should just marry Chinese food you know? Chinese food is so much better than guys. I'm so done with guys." Rory rambled.

"I agree. We as a species kind of suck. What if you marry Chinese food and then you meet a good guy that's perfect for you?"

"Polyamory, duh." Rory replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Logan laughed in response, his laughter growing as she simply looked at him wide-eyed in surprise and confusion.

"What if the guy's not into polyamory?"

"Then he's not the guy for me." Logan laughed again and, this time, Rory joined in. Rory felt better as the sound of their laughter rang through the apartment. Rory stared at Logan, taking in the contours of his face and the way his eyes crinkled when he smiled. Rory bit her lip, anxious at the thoughts that were running through her mind, thoughts that had been running through her mind for months, years even. They finished eating and sat in relative silence. It wasn't awkward, but it wasn't comfortable either.

"I should probably go. I'll see you soon yeah?" Logan said, standing up and heading to the door.

Rory nodded, "Logan? Thank you. For everything."

"Of course Ace. Anytime." He pulled her into a hug and squeezed. She leaned her head on his shoulder and breathed in the scent of his cologne.

"You've always been there for me. Thank you." She whispered against his neck.

"And I always will be." Logan whispered into her ear. She shivered at his words and instinctively pulled away but Logan held her tight. They stood staring at each other for a long beat before they both moved away from each other, realising that they were entering into dangerous territory. Logan quickly left the apartment, leaving Rory alone with her thoughts. She strode into the kitchen and grabbed the Cherry Garcia ice cream from her freezer and sat on the floor, eating the ice cream straight from the tub. As she sat, she thought about Logan and how she felt when she was around him; safe, comfortable, loved. But she was always terrified too, terrified of how she felt when he was around, terrified of loving him, terrified of how they seemed to fit but end up imploding. The distant memory of their time in Berlin haunted the back of Rory's mind, a fight that led to a two year silence, somewhat worse than the lack of communication they had experienced after her graduation from Yale.

 _ **Berlin, two years ago:-**_

 _Logan leaned against the headboard of the bed, smirking as he stared at Rory sitting at the desk, dressed only in a half buttoned shirt, frantically writing up the notes she'd gotten at the Diplomats event they'd "coincidentally" met at again._

" _I can feel you staring at me. It's distracting." Rory commented, smiling at her laptop._

" _I have no idea what you're talking about."_

" _Oh don't you?"_

" _No. You know, you think very highly of yourself, thinking that I would just be staring at you."_

" _I am not 'thinking' anything. I just know you too well Huntzberger." Rory was still typing up notes, not paying attention to him as she heard him moving off the bed._

" _Well, maybe, you should pay more attention to me than to the diplomats of the world. I'm starting to feel jealous Ace." He'd reached her by now, putting his hands on the sides of her neck and slowly moving them down. He twisted her head up and leaned down, kissing her deeply and successfully distracting her enough to lead her away from the desk and toward the bed, ready to engage in the activities they'd been engaging in for the last few years. An hour later, they both lay on the bed, Rory cuddled up to Logan as he leaned his head on hers._

" _Are you seeing someone?" Logan asked, startling Rory._

" _Where did that come from?" Her tone was defensive as she sat up in the bed and stared at him._

" _I was just wondering. We have this arrangement where we meet up once in a while and sleep together and I just wanted to know what the deal was."_

" _What the_ deal _was_?" _Rory spat._

" _No, Ace, that's not what I meant."_

" _What did you mean? Because it sounds to me like you think I would cheat on someone with you. Which, if you knew me even a little bit, you would know I would never do again. I've been there, done that and I didn't like it. So, don't you dare go around assuming that I would be dating someone and sleeping with you at the same time, like you're the great Huntzberger prize. Alright?" Rory's voice rose as she spoke, her anger growing._

" _I'm sorry Ace. I really didn't mean to offend you." He was trying to placate her, she could hear it in his voice and it didn't do anything to help dissipate her anger._

" _I'm not a cheater. Not anymore. I'm not like you!" Rory shouted, getting out of the bed._

 _His eyes flashed with anger, "Excuse me? It's been 8 years Rory. And you're still bringing that up?"_

" _Logan… I'm sorry." She said._

" _No Rory, you don't just get to apologise for a stupid comment like that and make it all okay. When we started this, we agreed to keep the past in the past and here you go, bringing it up again!"_

" _Logan…"_

"You _wanted to date me._ You _gave me the ultimatum - "_

 _Rory interrupted here, "It wasn't an ultimatum!"_

 _Logan continued as if she hadn't spoken, "_ You _walked out on me at the bar to go after_ Jess. _And, don't forget,_ you _were the one that humiliated me in front of all of your family and friends and said no to my proposal."_

" _I told you I wasn't ready! We hadn't even talked about marriage before and all of sudden, I was getting an ultimatum!"_

" _Oh screw being ready Rory! We loved each other. That should've been enough. But obviously it wasn't! Or maybe, you didn't love me at all. Maybe, I was just someone to pass the time for you. Hurricane Gilmore, wreaking havoc where she goes, not caring who she hurts!"_

 _Tears were forming in her eyes, "Don't you dare say I didn't love you!"_

" _Well, how am I supposed to know Rory?!"_

" _Stop calling me Rory!" Sobs were wracking her body now._

" _That's your name. What else should I call you?" He spat._

" _You don't call me Rory. You call me Ace." Rory whispered, still sobbing._

" _Not anymore. Ace was a nickname I gave to the girl I loved. And clearly she doesn't love me, or want to be with me. So why should I try and force it, right? You're not the girl I loved,_ Rory. _You're not my Ace anymore."_

 _Logan got out of his bed and grabbed his clothes, walking into the bathroom, leaving Rory alone in the bedroom. Minutes later, he emerged fully dressed and silently grabbed his things and zipped his suitcase. He marched towards the door and flung it open. He stopped in the doorway with his back to her._

" _Goodbye Rory. Have a nice life." Logan slammed the door shut and left Rory alone with her tears and her regrets._

 _End of flashback/_

Rory was halfway through the tub of Cherry Garcia and the memory of that evening brought tears to her eyes. Sure, they were friends now but what would happen when the past would come up again? She put the ice cream away and went to bed, pushing all thoughts of Logan to the back of her mind.

—

"Hey Ace, you free for a drink tonight?" Logan asked as she answered the phone.

"It depends, who else is invited?"

"Melissa, Stephanie, Colin and Finn."

"Logan…"

"It'll be fine. They're not going to be angry."

"Logan…"

"Come on Ace, it'll be fine. Please?"

"Fine. But can I bring Louise and Maura for moral support?"

"The red-head and the blonde as a distraction. You're a smart cookie Gilmore."

"I've been told. So, can I?"

"Yeah go for it. 7pm, Red Lion. See you later." Logan hung up before she had a chance to say goodbye.

—-

Rory stood outside The Red Lion Pub, waiting for Louise and Maura to show up. She peered into the window and saw Logan, Melissa, Stephanie, Colin and Finn sitting at a booth at the back. She wasn't ready to face them without people who actually liked her. Minutes later, Maura and Louise showed up hand-in-hand. They walked into the pub and Logan stood up to meet them. He hugged each of them and quietly asked them to pretend Maura and Louise weren't together, simply for the pleasure of watching Colin and Finn fighting over them. They all agreed and walked toward the table, where the conversation immediately stilled and a cold glare was affixed to Rory by all but Stephanie.

"Hey guys, it's been a while."

"Yeah, since you decided to be an absolute bit - " Colin started before Logan interrupted angrily.

"Colin! Stop being an ass."

"Melissa right? I'm Rory." Rory turned to Melissa and introduced herself. Melissa nodded and smiled coldly. "And Stephanie, Finn, nice to see you both."

"Thank god Rory, I need another girl here."

"Last time I checked, Melissa was a girl." Logan said through gritted teeth. It was clear to Logan that Stephanie was not a fan of Melissa and she was not good at hiding it.

"Right, of course. I just meant, because we've known Rory since college and all…" Stephanie trailed off, unsure of how to disentangle herself from her situation.

"This is Louise and Maura." Rory introduced her friends, changing the subject and easing the tension. Colin and Finn immediately stopped glaring at Rory and focused their attention on the two girls. Finn looked like his eyes were about to pop out as he laid eyes on Maura while Colin just smiled his charming smile at Louise, hoping to catch her attention with it. Logan quietly chuckled as he noticed his friends' expressions. They all sat down in the booth and settled into an awkward silence.

"So, Maura, are you into incredibly handsome brunette Australians?" Finn wiggled his eyebrows at her. Logan took a sip of his scotch simply to avoid laughing while Louise just smirked in amusement.

"Occasionally. But I prefer blondes." Maura quipped, sending a subtle wink to Louise. Louise's smirk grew wider.

"So, Rory, I'm guessing you're not seeing anyone? Particularly after what happened at the journalists ball?"

"Melissa…" Logan warned, sighing.

"No I'm not seeing anyone." Rory said quietly.

"Wait what happened?" Colin asked, curious.

"I broke up with my boyfriend Jeremy. He was cheating on me and when I said it was over, he didn't take it well. He was sort of trying to force himself on me. Logan, um, saved me."

"He seems to have a habit of that doesn't he?" Melissa sneered. Stephanie glared at her.

"Shut up Melissa. Are you okay Rory?" Colin asked. Melissa looked taken aback at Colin's remark and looked to Logan to defend her but he simply smiled into his drink.

"Um, yeah, I am now. Thanks Colin." Rory smiled softly at him and he returned it. He clinked her glass and whispered to her, "Let bygones be bygones." Rory nodded and sipped her drink, slightly happier than she had been a moment ago.

"I need the bathroom. Rory, come with me." Stephanie said, pulling Rory out of the booth with her. Rory nodded and followed behind numbly, ignorant to the glare she was receiving from Melissa. Stephanie and Rory entered the bathroom and Stephanie reapplied her lipstick.

"So, long time no see Rory. It's good to have you back." Stephanie stepped forward and pulled Rory into a hug.

"It's good to see you too Stephanie." Rory laughed.

"So, I have to ask, Maura and Louise are dating right?"

Rory burst out laughing, "Yes."

"And they're pretending not to be to screw over Finn and Colin right?"

"Yes."

"Watching Colin stare Louise down is ridiculously funny. I can bully him about it at home later." Louise said mischievously.

"At home? You two are together?"

"Sort of. We're both stubborn and kind of refuse to admit that we love each other."

"I know a couple people like that." Rory smirked at the parallels between Dora, Jeremy, Colin and Stephanie.

"Don't tell Logan but I hate Melissa." Stephanie confessed.

"I think Logan already knows Stephanie, you're not exactly subtle."

"I know I know. But I can't help it, Melissa is like every other bimbo that hooks onto Logan, Colin and Finn because of their money."

"What does that make you then?" Rory teased.

Stephanie laughed in response, "I'm rich already, I don't _need_ Colin's money. But his black card is really fun to have." Her eyes twinkled as she said this.

"I have _got_ to introduce you to Dora." Rory said, ignoring the questioning look she received from Stephanie.

"So, when are you going to get Logan back then?"

"What?" Rory's laughter died away. "He has a girlfriend. And we were over a long time ago."

"Oh please. You don't think I know that you guys got together a few years back?"

"Logan told you?"

"No. But I knew. Colin and Finn were oblivious but I could see it. He was happier… and then he wasn't. Two years ago, he came back from a business trip sulking. angry, drinking the nights away. Even Finn was worried about him. But he never said anything. So I assumed that it was to do with you. It's always you."

"What do you mean it's always me?" Rory asked, genuinely curious.

"Rory, for Logan, it's always been you." Stephanie didn't elaborate because they had reached the table and their conversation was not one for their ears.

"You guys took a while." Colin commented upon their arrival.

"Oh, you know. Girl talk." Stephanie replied offhandedly. Melissa immediately narrowed her eyes into a glare.

"So Maura, what do you say? Come home with me?" Finn asked, leaning against her.

"Sorry Finn, she's spoken for." Louise said, grasping Maura's hand.

"What?! You're together?!" Finn exclaimed as Logan, Stephanie, Louise, Maura and Rory burst out laughing simultaneously. Colin's expression was a mixture of shock and amusement as he simply sipped his drink. Melissa was just sitting there, grimacing, not really getting the joke.

"Yes Finn, we are." Maura replied, turning to kiss Louise on the cheek.

"And you knew?! And you just let me make a fool of myself?" Finn now turned on Logan and Rory, his eyes bulging.

"Finn, you don't need anybody else to make you a fool. You just are." Logan quipped, still laughing. His cheerful expression vanished as Melissa whispered something in his ear. He turned to her and muttered something, clearly trying to negotiate. The table went silent as they all stared at Logan with concern. Logan nodded and sighed, standing up.

"Sorry guys, I'm going to have to cut this evening short. My tab's still open though so feel free to stay." He said apologetically.

"Oh come on Huntz, it's barely 9!" Finn protested.

"Sorry guys, I'll see you soon. And thanks for the laugh Maura and Louise, it was good seeing you. Rory, um, good to see you. I'll - " Melissa called his name from where she stood near the door. "I'll call you. Sorry. Bye." He followed behind Melissa in a hurry, leaving the group sitting together in silence.

"God, I hate her." Stephanie said after a while. They all laughed in response.

"I have to say, she's not the most pleasant person I've ever met." Maura added, trying to be polite.

"Oh just say it, we hate her right?" Everyone hesitantly nodded in agreement with Stephanie.

"She's worse than I used to be. And Rory can attest to that can't you?" Louise asked, smirking at Rory.

Rory laughed, "Oh I definitely can. And yes, she's worse."

"Thank god. Now, who's up for Rory and Logan getting back together so we don't have to see Melissa's bitchy face anymore?" Stephanie asked. Rory's smile was wiped off her face.

"Stephanie… " Rory chastised. "Stop it. Logan and Melissa are happily together. And he and I are done. We have been for a long time. He doesn't love me anymore."

"If you believe that, you're not the girl I remember Rory." Colin said.

"The question is do you love him?" Finn slurred.

"I… We have a complicated past. And a part of me will always love him. But, it's over, we're done." Rory couldn't tell if she was trying to convince them or herself.

"You're both stupid, stubborn and in denial. And, you're going to regret lying to yourself." Stephanie rolled her eyes at Rory.

"Ror, maybe we should go, we have that early meeting tomorrow _don't we?_ " Louise announced, standing up.

Rory caught on to Louise's clever ploy and immediately stood up, agreeing to leave. They said goodbye to Colin, Finn and Stephanie and left the bar. Louise apologetically left Maura to return home alone, slating that she needed to be there for Rory that night. Maura understood and while Rory was politely declining Louise's insistent offer on being with Rory that evening, not wanting to ruin their night, she was secretly grateful for her friend; Stephanie's insistence at Rory getting back together with Logan had really taken it out of her. Louise and Rory took a cab to Rory's apartment in the village, where Dora was once again absent. Rory had barely seen her recently, it was starting to feel like she was living alone. They sat on the couch and put a random show on in the background, ready for a conversation with tubs of Ben & Jerrys ice cream and large amounts of coffee.

"So… Logan?" Louise began, waiting for Rory to continue.

"Honestly? I have no idea."

"You still love him right?"

"I'm not sure. With Jeremy and work and just 'being friends' with him, I could push the thought of him and our relationship and love to the back of my mind. But, he's always there for me. He's the one I want to call and talk to all the time. I think I still love him. But I'm also scared. We've been there so many times before and, after Berlin, I'm not sure I can trust that love is enough." Rory sighed in relief, glad to let her fears off her chest.

"Berlin?" Louise inquired and Rory proceeded to fill her in on the details she had neglected to mention when they had first talked about Logan. "Wow. He's an ass."

"So was I. We're good at that; mutually assured destruction." Rory said wistfully.

"I think it would be different this time, if you gave it another chance. You're older, wiser, stable in your jobs and lives, living in the same city. And, a proposal or a stupid comment won't break you apart again because you'll learn from your mistakes and realise what you have is bigger than the petty little things."

"When did you get so good at relationship advice?" Rory asked skeptically.

"Maura brings it out in me." Louise shrugged, smiling.

"Adorably sickening. I think you could be right but it doesn't mean I'm not scared. But none of this even matters, he's with Melissa. I can't just call him up and tell him I love him."

"I bet you if you did, he would drop everything for you. Including that bimbo."

"I couldn't do that. I can't just wreck his life like that."

"If you say so."

—

A knock at the door early Saturday morning stirred Louise and Rory from the makeshift fort/bed hybrid they'd created in the living room. Rory staggered to the door and flung it open with her eyes still closed.

"Go away." Rory groaned, not even looking at who the visitor was.

"Is that any way to greet your mother? The one who gave you life? Particularly when you've been dodging her for weeks now?" Lorelai moved past Rory and closed the door.

"It is when I don't have coffee." Rory replied. She went into the kitchen and made a pot of coffee for Lorelai, Louise and herself. Eventually, they sat on the couch, Louise barely awake and Lorelai interrogating her daughter.

"Why haven't you called me back?" Lorelai demanded.

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't face the world for a while. I was wallowing."

"What happened?"

"Jeremy and I broke up. He was cheating on me."

"What?! I'm going to kill him!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"It's okay, Logan already did a number on him." Louise said.

"What do you mean?"

"She broke up with him at the Journalists Ball and he didn't take it well. Logan dragged him away from her and punched him. Jeremy ran away like a little girl." Louise chuckled to herself.

"I'm going to kill Jeremy and buy Logan a car."

"Logan has enough cars. And Jeremy's in Chicago." Rory responded.

"That doesn't mean I can't kill him. Or buy Logan another car."

"Sure Mom." Rory rolled her eyes.

"So what's going on with Logan then? Are you two -?" Lorelai asked, raising her eyebrows in suggestion.

"No!" Rory shouted, surprising them all with her volume. "No, we're not." She finished, quieter this time.

"Okay sweets, let's change the subject. Who's up for breakfast? My treat." Rory clapped gleefully and headed to her room to get dressed. Louise followed suit, wanting to borrow something from Rory. They dressed in record time and soon headed out to a nearby diner for breakfast. Lorelai had texted Luke to meet them there and he was already sitting, accompanied by Jess and April, when they arrived. They ate breakfast quickly as Luke and Lorelai had a romantic touristy day planned together. They all left; Luke and Lorelai to their next destination, Jess back to his office, Louise back to her apartment and April and Rory to Rory's apartment. April wanted to follow Rory so that they could both catch up on each other's lives. After Rory had informed April of her relationship woes and her newfound feelings concerning Logan, which she loudly cheered at, April sat Rory down, claiming she had something to ask her.

"Rory, will you be my maid of honour?"

"What? Really?"

"Yes. If you want to, I mean."

"Of course I do! I would be honoured April!" Rory squealed, hugging her step-sister. The duo spent the rest of the day chatting about April's wedding plans, squealing in delight over colours and flowers and patterns.

"I'm so excited to see your mother! And meet your father!" Melissa squealed as they pulled into the driveway of the Huntzberger mansion.

"I will never understand that." Logan remarked wryly. She looked puzzled but decided not to ask. They stepped into the foyer and were led to the dining room, where Honor, Shira and Mitchum were already sat.

"Shira! How lovely to see you! My mother sends her best." Melissa said, walking over to Shira to kiss her on the cheek. She then kissed Mitchum's cheek and giggled in greeting, an action he did not appreciate. Lastly, she went over to Honor and hugged her, squealing. "You must be Honor! Logan talks about you all the time! You're about the only woman I can stand him talking about otherwise I get too jealous! I'm so excited to get to know you! Who knows, we might be sisters one day!" Melissa winked conspiringly. Shira looked to Logan, wondering if he had proposed but a swift shake of his head quickly put that to bed.

"Yes. Lovely to meet you." Honor said quietly, rolling her eyes. They all sat down to dinner and Shira and Melissa gossiped for what seemed like hours while Logan, Mitchum and Honor just looked bored.

"Excuse me, I have to go to the ladies room." Melissa said, standing up. When they were sure she was out of earshot, Honor slammed her hand on the table.

"God, I hate her." Honor said matter-of-factly.

"Honor! Don't be rude!" Shira exclaimed.

"I would have to agree - " Mitchum began. Shira smiled at her husband's support until he continued, "With Honor. That girl is awful." His wife's smile was wiped off her face and she glared at him.

"Why, dear brother, are you dating her? Can't you date a nice girl? Someone I'll actually like?" Honor pleaded.

"You've never liked any of my girlfriends, what can I do about that?" He defended.

"That's not true. I liked Rory. Bring Rory back." She stated to the shock of Shira. Mitchum simply smirked in response.

"Don't you dare bring that horrible girl back into our lives. She was a no-good gold digger of bad breeding and she humiliated you and the Huntzberger name when she turned down your proposal!"

"I thought you didn't want her marrying into the family Mom." Logan said.

Her glare intensified, "I didn't. But, you don't turn down a Huntzberger. It just proved what I knew, that she wasn't raised properly. Yes she's a Gilmore but who knows where the father came from? You know her mother is now married to a trucker or something?"

"He owns a diner mother."

"I don't care! Maybe the diner owner is the father and they've kept it a secret!"

"Actually, Rory's dad is Christopher Hayden." Logan said, eager to see his mother's reaction to this tidbit of information.

"Hayden? As in Straub and Francine's boy?" Mitchum asked, smiling. "Straub was a very high-ranking justice of the Supreme Court before he died. The Haydens are nearly as old as ours."

"There is no way that girl is a Hayden _and_ a Gilmore." Shira said, waving her hand frantically.

"What girl?" Melissa asked, coming back into the room.

"Rory Gilmore." Honor stated, earning a glare from Logan; she would not be happy at the sound of Rory's name. She'd subjected him to screams and shouts about Rory ever since they'd all gone to the pub together.

"Oh. That girl is such a pain. She's clearly not part of society, the way she acts. God knows how she and Logan knew each other but I can smell her bad breeding a mile away." Melissa commented, sniffing in disgust.

"That girl is a Hayden and a Gilmore!" Shira exclaimed, still in disbelief.

"Hayden and Gilmore? Who's that? Do they matter?" Logan, Mitchum and Honor laughed in response while Shira still looked shell-shocked.

"And, as to how Logan and Rory knew each other, they were engaged." Honor informed her with a wicked gleam. Melissa's eyes narrowed into slits as they bore into Logan, who's head was hung low. Mitchum took in the scene around him and merely laughed.

"I always liked that Rory girl. She proved me wrong. And not many people do that." Mitchum commented.

—-

Rory was sitting on the couch, tears streaming down her cheeks, when the doorbell rang. She sprang up and found Logan on the other side. His smiling face was immediately gone when he took in her tear-stained cheeks.

"Ace, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I'm watching Casablanca." She replied, as if that explained everything. He shook his head, both confused and amused at the same time.

"You're watching Casablanca. That's why you're crying." He stated.

She nodded, "Of course. Casablanca is a classic cry movie. Wait, have you never seen it?"

"No, I can't say that I have Ace." He admitted, a sheepish grin on his face; he knew he was in for the movie lecture of a lifetime.

"How is that possible? How can I have known you this long and we've never seen Casablanca together?"

"I think I very skilfully avoided the subject…" Logan smirked and Rory's eyes narrowed.

"We're watching it, tonight."

"Bu…but you're already halfway through!" He protested. It was Rory's turn to smirk as she ignored his vehement protests and rewound the movie until it was at the beginning.

"Sit mister." She ordered and he obeyed, knowing it was futile to argue with Rory Gilmore when she was this determined. They sat in the middle of the couch, about half a foot from each other, trying not to get too close. As they watched and made comments, they found themselves moving closer and closer.

"See there, that's love. He's willing to let her go just for her happiness. Even though he'll be miserable." Logan said toward the end of the movie.

"Yeah but she's miserable too. They're both in love with each other but just too stubborn to admit it." Rory replied, turning her head to look at Logan. They lay side by side, staring at each other. Logan began to inch forward, his eyes flitting between her eyes and her lips. Rory hitched a breath and then realised what was happening, moving back as quickly as she could. Logan's face fell and Rory bit her lip sadly, both actions unnoticed by the other.

"Do you want some coffee?" Rory asked loudly, standing up and moving to the kitchen.

"Sure." Rory brewed a pot of coffee and sat a cup down in front of him on the coffee table. She moved as far as could down the couch so that she wouldn't be too close to Logan. "So, how's Melissa?"

"She's okay, I suppose."

"You suppose?"

"Yeah, um, we broke up actually…"

"What? When?"

"A couple days ago. We were at the hell-house and Honor and Mitchum weren't big fans of her. Shira, of course, was. I mean, it was actually her that introduced Melissa to me."

"You willingly went out with a girl Shira introduced you to?" Rory asked in disbelief, laughing slightly.

"It was just to get her off my back about dating someone." He said, brushing it off. "Anyway, we had a bit of a blow-up afterwards."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

He grinned, "No you're not."

"What? Of course I am!" She exclaimed.

"It's okay. She was horrible at the pub that night. You, and everyone else, have every right to hate her. To be honest, I wasn't a massive fan myself…" He admitted finally.

"I thought you loved her. Didn't you tell me you loved her?"

"No, you assumed I loved her. I haven't loved anyone in a long time Rory, I think someone as smart as you would know that. Or, to put it another way, I've only ever loved one person. And I've never stopped." While he said this, his gaze was focused on his coffee cup. But as she finished his statement, he looked up at her, vulnerability, sadness and hope mixed together in his hazel brown eyes.

"Um…right. Yeah, that makes sense." She managed to get out. Logan sighed; clearly this was not the answer he was expecting.

"Rory…" He began but was interrupted by Rory adamantly refusing to answer to "Rory". "Ace… say something. Say something concrete. Yes or no. One way or the other. Because I can't keep living like this, it kills me."

Her eyes widened, unsure of what she could say to make him feel better. She was still scared.

"I…I'm scared, Logan." Rory said finally.

"Don't be scared Ace. Be happy, excited, exhilarated; find another synonym!" He shifted closer to her and grasped her hands in his, staring intently into her bright blue eyes. "Do you remember how it felt when we got up to the top of the scaffolding at the Life & Death Brigade event? It was terrifying but also so exhilarating to be up there. And do you remember what you said to me? Jump, Rory. Because you and I both know we were never happier than when we were together."

"Well, I don't know, a few New Yorker bylines did have you beat for a while." She teased. His eyes widened with hope, full of questioning. She nodded, "You jump, I jump Jack."

And with that, Logan closed the distance between them and crashed his lips onto hers. This kiss wasn't loving, sweet or gentle. It was pure unbridled passion and longing that had built up from years of absence. They kissed deeply for a few minutes before Rory pulled away to breathe, laughing.

"Well, at least we know that works." Rory said.

"It definitely does Ace." He replied, kissing and bantering with her until they collapsed in exhaustion, cuddled together.


End file.
